Mobius 31 Years Later (English)
by Ameth18
Summary: This is my sequel to the plot of Mobius 30 Years Later from Archie's Comics.
1. Chapter 1

Mobius - Year 3268

It has been a year since the battle against Tikhaos and a training of a new team of Freedom Fighters in the Kingdom of Acorn. The whole city was celebrating this anniversary that day.

The most important events that occurred in that day were: Tikhaos mysteriously disappeared a week after her defeated with no one coming to hear of her again since, Salma and Juanita had joined the Team Liberators, and Castle of Mobius, which was ruined during that battle against Tikhaos, had restored in its entirely.

There was the large crowd of people gathered around the castle for the grand celebration of that year. That had excepted nothing happening out of the ordinary as of what happened in the previous year in celebration of the five years of peace.

The news reporter, Sasha Cat, was presented doing a report of everything that was happening, even got to interview with several people about how they had been helped by the Team Liberators. That report was going to spread on the news that night.

The celebrating party ended without a hitch and everyone was happily retired to their home.

Almost all residents of the kingdom were presented at the party, except for the following people; King Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio. Those four were out for two weeks on a special mission of Team Chaotix that involved the imprisoned king. And that day, those four eventually returned the same day at 9:15 PM.

...

Castle of Mobius - 9:00 PM

Gathering in the main hall of the castle were the following; Sally and her kids, the Prower family, the D'Coolette family, Julie-Su and her daughter, along with Argyle, Salma, and Juanita. All were wearing their best dresses and hoped to surprise the males that were away from the castle for two weeks with the welcoming party they had planned.

The room was beautifully decorated for the occasion, had even put several flags around it with the emblem of the kingdom. In the dining room, which was decorated in the same way and the meal were cooked and prepared.

"Then, Sally-sugah, yah should think of a way to break the news to Hog-sugah that yah are expecting another baby," Bunnie conceived.

"Of course, I do. You want to see their reaction when they took the news," replied the chipmunk.

"Surely, once he figured, he will run out and blah to everyone in the kingdom one by one," Antoine added.

"No doubt he will, but he's not tired of repeating the same thing to each of the inhabitants," Julie-Su replied cheeky.

"I know him very well - he not get tired of it," Tails nodded with his fists on his hip.

"I feel the same. That's it," Mina supported.

The Liberators were also discussing the same topic.

"I cannot wait for the baby. Yeah, I wanna be a big sister," Sonia exclaimed excitedly.

"Say it for you. I already have enough to put up with you, now I have to put up with a new baby," Manik said with a little cranky.

"But you were also a baby," Skye countered, trying to hide his smile and look serious.

"That's true. Everyone here have been babies on occasion," Melody supported her brother.

"Well, I do not. I do not want to have a younger brother," said the prince.

"Leave him in his world. When he get a time, he will get used to it," Argyle replied playfully.

Lara-Su, Jacques, Belle, Salma, and Juanita nodded while smiling.

Nevertheless, Manik kept on insisting and growled, "I will never get used to it and that's my last word."

That comment caused others to laugh uncontrollably, which frustrated him.

...

Castle of Mobius - 9:50 PM

"This is very strange. Already been delayed so much - I wondered what happened to them?" Antoine brought up the topic, looking at the big clock in the room.

"Someone should go and get them. Something must had happened somewhere," Bunnie suggested.

"Tails, could you go and get them. As you can flight to find them faster," Sally asked.

"Okay, I'll go. If you had not asked, I had offered to do it anyway," the fox said, nodding.

He turned to his wife and asked, "Would you accompany me, Mina?"

"I'd rather stay here, plus someone should look after Melody and Skye," said the mongoose, having declined the offer.

"Okay. I won't be long," he assured, kissing her cheek.

Then he climbed the stairs that led to the balcony. From there, he flew out using his twin tails.

Everyone in the castle looked out the window and watched him flying away.

"I hope they're not too late. I am very concerned now," Julie-Su said, shaking her head.

"Ah'm worried, but y'all have to wait," Bunnie assured.

"While we can anticipate and go to the room, to get the party ready," Sally encouraged.

All agreed.

Sonia and Manik easily got to the room first due to their inherited speed from their father. Following them were; Skye, Jacques, and Belle, due to their athletic. Then Argyle and Lara-Su coming in while holding hands. After them were; Melody, Salma, and Juanita.

When the parents came in, they all sat at the table; obviously leaving the seat empty for Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Tails.

Now all they had to do was to wait for the five to come in. They hadn't suspecting that something bad was about to happen.

...

At that very moment, on the roof of the building, which was right next to the castle, a group of beings were watching their targets with their x-ray binoculars. That allowed them to look through the building to see people inside.

They could see the group gathered in the dining room of the castle, right where they would have a surprise.

"Everything is going as planned. That fool fox finally left the castle to look for others," one of the beings replied.

"Now we can proceed with the next part of the plan. Is that seem so, boss," suggested the other of beings.

"Yes. Put the timer on 10:00 PM, so anything happens exactly at that time," the boss said, smiling mischievously.

"When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio have realized of what happened, they would know what the real pain is."

"For my part, I want to see their face when they learn of what happened."

"You are ready. Just in five minutes, we will see a great show ever."

All of them were looking at Castle of Mobius, beginning to laugh at a very macabre way.

...

Castle of Mobius - 9:59 PM

"Well, dear. They do not delay after all," Mina reported, closing the phone.

"What did he say?" Sally asked.

"They're on the way. He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes," replied the mongoose.

"That's good. Now, we do not need to worry," Julie-Su cheered.

"Fox-sugah said yah were delayed because?" asked Bunnie

"He said that when they arrive, we would have the party started."

Everything was perfectly normal until all of the sudden, Lara-Su, who was conversing with Argyle, began to have a bad feeling. She blinked, feeling a strange dark presence all around, but she didn't know what or where it was.

At that time, she began to whisper to herself as she looked in each direction, "Something's not right here."

Argyle noted the concern of his echidna, and before he could say anything, she rose from her seat with a face of fear and alerted, "Hey, I feel that there is something not fit well here. We have to leave now."

All of them stared at her very strangely.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Antoine asked.

"What do you feel, my daughter?" asked Julie-Su.

"Can't explain it, just get out of here quickly," urged the very agitated echidna.

With that tone, no one dared to doubt her and all of them rose from their chairs rapidly with the intention of leaving the room.

The clock struck at 10:00 PM at that point.

Suddenly, a huge explosion popped in the dining room that caused almost everyone falling down involuntarily. The only exception was Juanita… who got her chest pierced by a flagpole and was sent to the wall, nailing there.

All of them rose quickly and approached her in shock, seeing her as her life slowly drained with the blood flow out of her mouth and her chest wound. Salma started sobbing when she saw her young sister in that state.

Juanita took her last breath and eventually died.

Salma, very sad, closed her eyes and began to mourn to her sister without control; at that moment, she mumbled that all she wanted was to die beside her sister.

Julie-Su took Salma and gave her a comforting hug; then they began to slowly take the exit… for there was nothing more they could do to get out of there.

Meanwhile on the building roof, all of them saw the smoke had begun to come out of the castle and they were laughing and imagining of what might be happening inside.

"We are going to charge the number two," the boss said.

"Yes, sir," said one of the boss's companions as that one took control, pressing a series of buttons.

...

The group moved quickly through the room with the intention of reaching the stairs when a bomb suddenly exploded on the outside of the window. That caused the window shards shattering all over the place. A shard flew toward the ceiling, hit the cable that connected the lamp to the ceiling.

On the other hand, the vest majority of window shards flew directly to the group and almost all of them dodged the shards, except Julie-Su and Salma. The victims got buried up to their necks, gaining various wounds piercing by the shards. That left them in the mortally wound. Once the fire below them started to ablaze, they were burning alive and died from there.

Lara-Su looked up to her mother, beginning to mourn upon seeing her mother being consumed by fire. This echidna did not know what to do at that moment while Antoine came to comfort her and conceived her that if Julie-Su was still alive, she wanted her to survive. The red echidna nodded and joined the rest of the group.

"Let us continue - we have to get out of here," Mina said, having positioned under the lamp.

Suddenly, the ceiling light finally came loose and dropped on her. That attached her son's attention.

"Mom!" Skye yelped, walking to where his mother was.

Melody grabbed her brother's shoulder, "No, Skye. I'm going to make sure she's okay. You stay with others."

The fox nodded and stayed back as told. Melody, who was accompanied by Lara-Su that offered to help, approached her mother; Mina. Upon a closer looking, they saw that she was still alive, gesturing some pain expressions. The two tried to get the lamp moved, but they hadn't realized that the cable transmitting power to the lamp was still working. A single spark shocked through their bodies, creating a short circuit inside their bodies and they dropped onto the floor, instantly dead from being electrocuted.

Upon seeing their bodies collapsed, Skye began to mourn sadly; Argyle felt compassion for him, laying his arms and decided to take Skye for safekeeping.

All of them ran toward the stairs and they were a little traumatized after they saw the death of several innocent people.

They went down several floors, trying to avoid the fire that already spread everywhere and the smoke was beginning to become dense. So everyone had to crawl on the floor to go down to the next floor.

Suddenly, the castle began to shake as various debris began to fall.

That separated Skye and Argyle from the rest of the group, which put the former in trouble due to the smoke becoming denser. That made them no longer seeing where they could going. Suddenly, they heard a loud snap in front of them then a sound of something falling. Before they knew it, a wall crushed them without any warning.

Upon reaching the thin smoke, the others crawled their way out of the area that was loaded with the smokes and stood up. The D'Coolette family were already ready to go down the stairs to the next floor.

The Acorn family, meanwhile, decided to remain where they stood up; as they were waiting for Skye and Argyle to join them from the smoke.

"Sally sugah, we hafta go," Bunnie called out.

"Wait! Argyle and Skye have not left the smoke," the chipmunk alerted.

After that, a loud explosion that sent a blaze of fire across the hall. The D'Coolette family was downstairs, avoiding the fire. Sonia and Manik got caught by the fire and were burned alive while their mother got thrown over the stairs. Sally banged and flopped over the stairs, breaking each and every bones in her body. By the time she hit the floor, she was already dead.

Gasping at what happened to their friend, the D'Coolette family approached the lifeless body of Sally. Finding that she was dead with slightly fur burn, they decided to take some of her things and give them to Sonic once they came in contact with him. They took her crown lying beside her, the necklace she was wearing, and her engagement ring that hadn't burn at all.

The only survivors were running down to the ground floor and found that the first floor was already in flames; so they had to find an alternate exit. Jacques drew his family's attention to the window then they approached their new destination. Upon peeking through the window, they saw that the distance from the window to the ground was not much.

The parents had to use something to break the window while their children used their cybernetic limbs. Once the window finally broken, Antoine picked up Bunnie in his arms while Jacques took his sister, Belle. Despite their advantage of using the extra boosts, they jumped out of the building onto the outside street.

Once they all stood up, they turned and saw the fire consumed the floor where they were standing a minute ago. After that, they attempted to call the fire department to come and put out the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

(10:10 PM)

King Sonic, along with Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Tails, had just entered the Kingdom of Acorn. They were still chatting about various topics that were coming to mind. They were four minutes behind the schedule on arriving at their destination. So far, the fox hadn't told his companions about the surprise party that he and the queen's group had planned for the males.

"I cannot wait to get home, as I missed Sally, Sonia, and Manik a lot," Sonic said.

"You're not the only one who missed his family. I want to see Julie-Su and Lara-Su," Knuckles reminded.

"For my part, I hope Argyle is not a nonsense only in these two weeks," Vector said anxiously.

"I hope that Salma and Juanita have not been bored without me around," Espio said.

"Everyone is excited for his return. I was with them all the days in his absence and he will be very happy to see them," Tails said cheerfully.

Suddenly, everyone had begun to hear a sound that they hadn't heard in a while. That came from a few blocks ahead.

"Do you hear what I hear?" said the hedgehog.

"They sound like the sirens of a fire truck or perhaps an ambulance," said the echidna.

"I bet that children should be close to solving whatever has happened," said the crocodile.

"We will follow that sound to see what happened, and if children are there and wanted to be surprised to see us supporting them in another of their missions - what do you think?" said Sonic.

All of them nodded and ran toward the scene without imagining what they would find there.

...

At the top of the building, there was a group that caused the explosion could see the Hero party and began to smile to see that the set-up was already much had been hoping for.

"Those fools so far do not know of what happened, but when they reach the castle, their lives are going to change," said the head of beings.

"Master… no, it would seem better to observe everything from closer."

"Good idea! I like how you think!"

Everyone started jumping from building to building without attracting any attention.

...

The hero party almost reached their destination, and they knew what was up with so many ambulances, fire trucks, and EST vehicles. What everyone missed the fact was that most vehicles were going in the same direction in which the Castle of Mobius was. They started to get a bad feeling and followed the path until they finally turned a corner and were shocked by what they saw.

Most of the castle was destroyed by the cause of fire. There were police tapes around the street to prevent people from getting closer. Firefighters squirted water from trucks to douse the flames. Some of them left the castle after their search for people trapped inside were in vain.

"This cannot be, I hope everyone has gotten out safely. Hopefully they are not in yet," Tails mumbled aloud with some trepidation.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked, seeing the reaction in his friend.

"Eh, well… it's nothing."

"You're hiding something. I can see it in your face," Espio said, staring at Tails.

"We are not afraid. Tell us what you know. Do you not trust us?" Vector convinced.

"Tails… please explain to us of why you reacted in that way. Nobody reacts so much unless it's something bad had happened," said Sonic.

"Sally, Mina, Julie-Su, Antoine, Bunnie, the children, and I had set up a surprise party for you in the castle. So they stayed inside while I went to find you," said the fox.

"What?! They all were in there!" the males said in unison, pointing at the castle on fire.

After that, they began to worry for their families as they felt a sense of darkness within themselves. They walked through the crowd of people and asked if they had seen them out or if they had been taken to hospital. When they approached the security tapes, they began to shout, wanting to know what had happened to their families inside. However, they didn't receive any responses. Tiring of not get any response, Sonic got closer to the tape to inquire about the whereabouts of the families inside. All he got was those two EST officers while they were within the perimeter.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you cannot pass this point," said one of the officers.

"But we want to know if there are any survivor?" Tails asked.

None of the officers responded as they returned to their posts.

The five decided to leave the crowd to find answers in other ways. They found the D'Coolette family at a secluded spot, learning that the family was very traumatized by the experience that they just live through. When Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques, and Belle saw Tails along with others, they couldn't stand it any more. They began to mourn bitterly as they ran to the males, embracing them. After a several minutes, they finally calmed down to make a decent conversation.

"We are desperate. Please tell us what happened to our families. We can no longer stand not knowing of what happened to them," Knuckles asked.

"We are very sorry… but they… they… they…" Bunnie said, let her sentence trailing off.

"They are dead!" Belle said, trying not to mourn.

"What? This must be a joke. That couldn't have happened," Sonic said.

"Unfortunately, it is not," Antoine said quietly, shuddering.

"The four of us saw everything," Jacques said with his tears drying up.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio remained pale on hearing that statement. They would never lie about something like that. And as everyone looked at that time couldn't be more serious. In five friends' minds spent the last years memories of them with their former families as they began to mourn with severe pain in the depths of their souls. All of them remembered their respective weddings, the birth of their children, how they raised, and when they formed the new Freedom Fighters. Since none of those memories made sense for them, as they had vanished along with the lives of their loved ones.

"How did they die?" the crocodile asked, trying to stop mourn but it was in vain.

"I do not want to know. It was very disturbing of what we saw. We do not want you to imagine. Their deaths were horrible," they all complained.

"Please tell us. We cannot rest easy until we know how they died," said the fox while he was getting comforted with the chameleon.

"Well… Juanita died with the flagpole in her chest," Antoine started.

"Salma and Ms. Julie-Su were bleed to death because of the sharp crystals rain on them that was unavoidable," Belle added.

"Lara-Su, Melody, and Mrs. Prower died via electrocuted. Argyle and Skye apparently were crushed by a wall," Jacque added.

"Sonia and Manik were burned alive, while Sally got blown and fell down a staircase. Every bone in her body was broken, which she died instantly," Bunnie finalized.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio were in shocking to hear that. And it was true, imagine those scenes that ran out of having their souls shattered.

"One last thing, and this is for you, Sonic," Antoine said, showing a little nervous.

"What?" the hedgehog asked, almost unable to speak.

"Well, this is not the best time to tell you but… Sally was pregnant with another child of yours," Bunnie hesitated to answer.

That last part sent Sonic into a deep depression and he fled from the scene without somebody do something to stop him.

"We're going after him. We do not know what maybe able to do this time," Tails said, panicking.

All were about to leave wen they noticed that Knuckles vanished from their presence.

"Now what do we do? We cannot leave them alone," Jacque asked.

"Vector and I are going to look for Knuckles," Espio suggested.

"Then the D'Coolette family and I will go on the trail of Sonic," Tails supported.

They agreed with the plan they had and they went on their separate ways. They were hoping that the hedgehog and the echidna were not going to do something crazy of being on their own.

...

"This was better than a movie," said one of the people that were near the ruins of the castle.

"Now they all have their souls shattered by the death of their pathetic families, and that will prevent them from being able to defend the Mobius from our next attack."

"Together, we will rule Mobius once and for all without the interference of the Freedom Fighters."

"And now, what shall we do?"

"For now, it's best to hide if someone comes to see us and will figure out that we were the one cause the destruction of the castle."

Their heads nodded. They suddenly struck by the lightning that lit up the whole sky. When the sky darkened again, all beings had vanished from the spot without leaving a trace.

...

Knuckles, without looking back, was running to his house; the pain of losing his wife and daughter was too much that he wanted to vent on his own. He did not want anyone to witness him doing it. Upon entering his house, he locked the door and looked around. He had decided that he could remaining on his own for the rest of his life. The depression was getting the better of him that he desired to vent it out by destroying all the furniture in his house. Meanwhile, outside of the house, Vector and Espio arrived at the door and tried to open the door. They figured that it was locked as they heard the sound of destruction from inside.

"We have to go inside, one way or other," said the crocodile.

"Look up," the chameleon called out.

Vector quickly glanced at Espio then looked at the window on the second floor, finding that it was opened. They grabbed the ladder that was laying behind the house and put it in front of the house. They climbed to where the window and entered the house through that window. Upon reaching the room, they saw that the room was completely destroyed and Knuckles was lying on the floor on his belly, crying inconsolably.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" they asked.

"Leave me alone. I want to be alone," the echidna said without looking at them.

"But you have us very concerned."

"Worrying about your affairs, I'll worry about mine. Now get out of my house!"

"But we are your friends."

"I do not need friends. From now on, I do not want to see you two or anyone else. From now on, I want everyone to leave me alone. Now get out or else, I will give you a beat until you wish you were not born."

"Okay, we will let them know to not coming after you. No need to be so violence," Espio concurred.

"I hope you do well on your own," Vector said.

They left the house through the window and threw the ladder back where they found it. They were concerned about Knuckles' sudden change.

"So now what do we doing?" asked the crocodile.

"I have an idea. Let's see Kneecaps. He maybe able to help us," said the chameleon.

"In case we can help him."

"He's Knuckles' half-brother, maybe convince Knuckles to be the same once again."

"Good idea!"

"For now, let's see if others have found Tails and Sonic."

"Yes, come on. I wish of what happened to Sonic's family not make him do something crazy."

...

Tails and the D'Coolette family were on the trail of Sonic. They had already seen running into the woods, but they were spotted by the King and he only saw five of them. He no longer wanted to stay alive. Learning that his wife and two children were died, which had shattered his soul. He also learned that his third child, unbirth child, was killed on the way led him into a depression. That made him thinking that the suicide was the best way to stop his suffering and being able to reunion with his family in the afterlife. Turning around to see that others did not following, he decided to end his life quickly before he was found. He saw a large tree in front of him and ran up to the branch at least three body-length above the floor so he could peel the layers from the branch. He used those layers to tie himself a rope and wrapped one end around his neck and other end around the branch. He jumped off the branch to let his life go. It did not coming and he felt two pairs of hands on his arms. He raised his head and saw that Tails and Antoine grabbed his arms, preventing him from hanged himself. The canines worked on free the urchin coat tree and they fell down onto the ground safely.

"You're mad because you were going to do that," Antoine said.

"Because I no longer have any reason for living. I lost my house, my family… everything," Sonic mourned.

"Don't be silly. You still have us, your friends. Never forget that accounts with us at all times," Tails pointed out.

"Right," said a group of voice.

Turning to see Bunnie, Jacques, and Belle along with Vector and Espio; which just arrived onto the scene.

"We are all friends and we will not allow you to commit suicide," Bunnie supported.

"That's true. And do not forget, I will never leave you alone," Vector replied.

The D'Coolette children nodded their heads to King Sonic, showing him that they too would support him. The blue hedgehog could see that his friends cared about him. It helped him to understand that it was too stupid to take his life. Even he was surprised that Tails, Vector, and Espio were too quiet at all that considered they too had lost their families. That was a sign that they had more strength to overcome the tragedy. Everyone felt sorry for the blue hedgehog and began to hug him in a group hug so he could relax a little while his sobs were lost in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the tragedy in eleven innocent lives, including the Queen and the two Princes of Kingdom of Acorn were lost. At the cemetery he was giving a religious service in memory of the victims.

There were King Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques, Belle, Kneecaps, Rotor, Nicole, Geoffrey, Hershey, Dulcy, Archimedes, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Matilda, Big, Froggy, Dr. Quack with his wife and childrens, Monkey Khan, Li Moon, Barby, Snaggle, Rory, Sasha, Remington, Ash, Hope, Spectre, Sojourner, Sabre, among numerous other people. From a distance, without anyone knowing, Shadow and Rutan were also present hidden in the branch of a tree; had not been approached not wanting to draw the attention of everyone with his mere presence.

Those present felt astonished by everything that had happened; not only by the death of innocent people, but also by the fact that there was still no clues to what caused the destruction of the castle.

With the death of Queen Sally, Princess Sonia and Prince Manik's future seemed uncertain realm; since according to the laws of the kingdom if the king was not part of the lineage Acorn and occurred situations like this, it could not marry someone not related to the royal family, it will lose the title. And for Sonic the situation is complicated, since the death of their two children were not left descendants who replaced on the throne and Sally apparently had no other family member who could cede the throne; so he would be the last king who would have the whole kingdom.

Against all the eleven coffins were next to each other.

Almost all were beautifully decorated with several wreaths; except for Julie-Su and Lara-Su, since Knuckles never appeared in public since the day of the tragedy. He had to recognize both bodies in the mortuary and prepare the paperwork for the funeral was Kneecaps; but he was so busy trying, unsuccessfully, that Knuckles back to being him before; not had time to buy two crowns for his late sister in law and his late niece. Besides that, he had to attend the funeral on behalf of his brother.

When Bishop finished giving a final prayer told everyone they could come to bid farewell before burying coffins.

Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio and Kneecaps were the first to rise from the chair and approached the coffin to say goodbye to their loved ones with tears in his eyes and a big pain within themselves. Behind them they approached the others present to say goodbye too.

The five received the condolences of the vast majority of these (in the case of Kneecaps, he received on behalf of Knuckles) The most felt sorry for this tragedy were Rotor, Nicole, Geoffrey, Monkey Khan, Ash, Mighty, Ray, Charmy and Remington.

Once all moved away from the coffins, they began to be lowered into the holes while the vast majority of those present began to mourn. Some tried to be strong, but it was impossible. Even Shadow and Rutan, who were on the tree branch, crying for Sally and Salma respectively.

With the eleven coffins inside the holes, a group of raccoons began to bury to close. While they were at it all listened to a band playing the funeral march.

Sonic suddenly started getting depressed again knowing he would never see his family and was about to run off as it had the night of the tragedy. Tails and Vector noticed what was going on in the mind of hedgehog and took arms strongly not to try taking your own life again, reminding him that they would not leave him alone and apart from that I could not leave without doing something first.

When they had finished burying the eleven coffins; Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio and Kneecaps were placed in front of all present and revealed a large plate of golden color, which was inscribed the following phrase in black letters Color. "In memory of our loved ones they be in our hearts forever: Queen Sally Acorn, Princess Sonia Acorn, Prince Manik Acorn, Mina Prower, Melody Prower, Skye Prower, Julie-Su, Lara-Su, Argyle The Crocodile, Salma The Chameleon and Juanita The Chameleon".

Suddenly a light rain began to fall on the cemetery. Yet nobody left the area, but they brought their umbrellas and stood watching the plate.

Gradually these receded, including Shadow and Rutan went unseen by anyone.

Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques and Belle were among the last to leave, you could see that although it had been a week still were a bit stunned by what they witnessed that night at the castle.

"Guys, I gotta go. I'll see what will Knuckles right now" said Kneecaps.

"Okay. Be careful with he" Tails said.

"We go with you. We are very worried about him" Vector said while pointing to himself and Espio.

"Ok, let" said the echidna.

"We'll see you later" said Sonic attempting to hide a smile.

When everyone left, the two friends decided to stay a while longer until I finally decided to leave, as the rain was increasing slightly. Turning around were surprised to see two people behind them.

One was a pink hedgehog and green eyes; the other had the appearance of a human, but her hair and skin were various shades of green with a red rose buds and blue eyes. Both were under their umbrella.

"Hello Sonic. Hello Tails" said the hedgehog.

"Amy, what a surprise! I had not seen for several years, Where you been?" Tails said.

"I've been living all these years with my cousin Rob and his wife Mari-An" Amy said.

"And what should you visit?" asked the fox.

"Well... I learned from the news what happened here last week and came to see how you were. I feel sorry for Sally and Mina. I know what you must be going" said the pink hedgehog.

"Do not worry, we're recovering from that tragedy. And tell me, what do you call your friend?" asked the blue hedgehog trying to smile.

"Ah yes. Sonic, Tails; I present to Cosmo's. My best friend. We met about three years ago. She comes from outer space" Amy said.

"Nice to meet you. I am a seedrian" Cosmo said.

"Seedrian? Never heard that race? What planet you come from you and others of your kind?" Tails asked a little concerned.

Cosmo was sad to remember what had happened to them and looked down.

"I forgot to tell you something. She's the last of its kind" Amy said as she tried to console his friend.

"Sorry for asking that Cosmo. I do not know" said the fox while blushing with embarrassment.

"Do not worry. Okay" said the seedrian.

Suddenly the rain became a little more intense, could no longer stay there because they would stand completely soaked.

"It is better to go to a place to shelter from the rain" said Sonic.

"We're going to that restaurant is nearby. There can continue talking a little longer over lunch" Amy said.

All agreed. Amy took her umbrella Sonic and Cosmo took Tails on yours.

...

Meanwhile Kneecaps, Vector and Espio arrived at the home of Knuckles in the rain to see how he was. But as expected he was locked in the house and there was no way in. Not expected to act as he had done the last time I tried to talk to him, because at that time he had begun to throw cold water them from the window of the second floor to make them go away.

"Brother, open the door we are. We came to see you" said Kneecaps greeting Knuckles in the kindest way.

"I told you a thousand times to leave me alone. Get out of here right now" said the echidna from inside your home.

"We will not leave until you talk with us. Please let us in" Espio said in a quieter way.

"Do not. Leave me alone. I do not understand. I do not want to Watch" Knuckles said.

"I'm sick. Or open the damn door or I myself downing" said Vector and very grumpy about the attitude of his friend. The last time he endured the cold water, but not anymore. Things were going to fix that day.

"You will regret if you give the slightest blow" said the echidna.

The crocodile gave a loud knock at the door with his right arm to try to knock it down. Suddenly it opened and there came Knuckles, and everyone could see that he was so angry that his eyes changed from purple to red with anger he felt within himself.

"I warned you. I's to pay" said the echidna and then jump over the crocodile for clobber.

Vector managed to react in time and dodged Knuckles, but this turned to counterattack and both fell. They started hitting each other while crawling across the floor getting dirty with mud. Many hits in both critical wounds began to bleed occurred. There were times when the echidna seemed to have the advantage, but in others it was the crocodile. Espio and Kneecaps had to get into the fight to separate the two, but all I got is beaten out. After a lot of punches and kicks, Vector finally able to dominate preventing Knuckles could rise from the ground.

"Knuckles know I should not have come to blows, but you have to understand that we're worried about you and we do not like to see how you lock yourself in your loneliness" said the crocodile.

"To you who care about my loneliness. Since I lost Julie-Su and Lara-Su my world fell apart. I have nobody, I'm alone. Perhaps they can not understand the pain I feel right now" said the echidna.

"Do not be silly, you have us You think you're the only one who lost someone dear, but not so I lost Argyle; Espio lost Salma and Juanita; Sonic and Tails also lost their families World we came down to everyone, but not we become hermits If you keep this up, when you are old and need help;. nobody is going to offer, not even us so you'd better go to change that attitude before. it's too late" said Vector.

"What he says is true Knuckles. You have to go back to being the echidna we knew. We do not want you to remain a hermit" Espio said.

"If brother. If you do not do it for us by Julie-Su and Lara-Su. They must be in the past, very sad about how you have acted. You think they want to see you like" Kneecaps said.

Knuckles her tears started coming out of his left eye. They were right in everything he finished saying. When I finally had the courage to say something suddenly noticed a white light from the sky, which would fall just above them. In one swift motion he managed laid aside a table over and took her hand, did the same with Espio and Kneecaps and into the house, closing the door quickly.

Next thing I could feel was the sound of light crashing into the ground. When they saw it was safe to come out, they approached the crater that had formed and looked inside.

When the cloud of smoke cleared saw in there was Tikal. Everyone was surprised to see her. But what surprised them was that there was again an ordinary echidna, without being fused to Chaos.

Knuckles came into the hole, took Tikal in his arms and returned to the surface. Then he went back into the house with her in his arms. Vector, Espio and followed him afar off Kneecaps closing the door after they entered.

The red echidna led the orange echidna to Lara-Su room and climbed into bed. He examined the pulse and breath of relief that was still alive. He saw that he had no serious injuries, only a minor knocks.

Knuckles left the room to find the first aid kit and upon arrival was surprised to see that Tikal was waking up slowly.

"Are you okay?" asked the red echidna.

"Yes. I'm fine. Where am I?" said the orange echidna.

"You are in my house. You ended up falling from the sky in a white light".

"I... I fell from heaven? I do not remember. I do not remember anything, not even know who you are".

"Do not you remember me? Do not you remember anything from the past or what you lived?".

"I just know that my name Tikal, but can not remember where I came from, or where my family is".

"Well, I'm Knuckles. Be that name sounds".

"No, sorry".

"Well, that does not matter now. For now I'll put some alcohol in the blows you have".

"Okay".

Five minutes later Tikal and felt a little better. Suddenly he began to yawn. Knuckles realized that she was starting to get sleepy.

"Are you tired?".

"A little. I am very sleepy right now".

"Then go to sleep. When you wake up I will come to see you to see you're okay".

He went to another room to get a blanket and tucked her back. Tikal blushed cute gesture that had Knuckles with her.

When the orange echidna fell asleep, red echidna kissed him on the forehead and left the room to let her rest.

Upon reaching the room he found his brother and two friends. He approached them and finally could tell what was going to tell you a few minutes ago.

"Guys, I feel so bad that I tried all three. My mind was clouded by pain that he could not see how much you cared about me. Would you forgive me?".

Everyone looked for a few seconds and said in unison "I forgive".

"And how is Tikal?" Vector asked.

"She's fine, but what surprises me is that he remembers nothing of his name".

"You think that was because of the coup that occurred with the fall" asked Kneecaps.

"I think so. But I'll have to find a way for her to remember who he is. I can not leave her".

For its part Espio it was thinking that something must be happening somewhere in Mobius as to Tikal return to its normal shape with no memory. But for now I could not give rise to suspicions to find more evidence about this mysterious event.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and Rutan had just arrived at the house in which they lived. It was a small hut that was in the middle of a vast forest very far from the city. The hedgehog and echidna lived together for eight months in this very peaceful place where no one has bothered since his stay there.

Flashback

Rutan had left home after having a heated argument with Dimitri. But he did not plan to leave things well and left without a place to go. He could not get a job to earn some money and buy food, so he had no choice but to steal in supermarkets without anyone noticing.

One night while wandering through the forest, starving and without energy to continue, was surprised by a group of policemen. He tried to flee but were too many and the missing energy could not escape them; so they managed to catch when they pushed him doing it hit the ground. What they were looking for they had heard that he was who stole food from supermarkets and were going to go to prison.

When they got up and began to wear away, suddenly there was a shadow in front of everyone and launched an attack which caused a large cloud of smoke. When everything was back to normal and the mysterious Rutan be gone. The police began to review the entire perimeter, but found no trace of them.

Far away, the mysterious being and the echidna had appeared in a cabin. Both were safe from the police.

"Thanks for helping" Rutan told him their savior, who was wearing a hood covering his face.

"Not at all" said to be getting off his hood, revealing that it was the Ex-King Shadow.

The echidna is surprised to see him, for he had not heard of the black hedgehog occurred since the coup in which he had been dethroned.

"It's you! How did you know I needed help?" Rutan asked.

"I've been following you since the day you left your house" said Shadow.

"Why? You were spying on me?".

"No. I was in a building near your house watching the moon when suddenly I heard that you were yelling at Dimitri not want anything from him and that you could take care of yourself".

"So you decided to follow me?".

"Yes. But the reason is because I followed Dimitri asked me, as he is very worried about you. He asked me to protect you"

"That old fool worried about me after what happened?".

"He knew that if I let you just going to end up worse than they already are right now. He wanted you to have a guide at your life so you're better person and so when he learned that I had returned, he asked me to me. "

"Why you?".

"Look, when I was released from my prison I released Tikhaos in Kingdom of Acorn and see how destroying the entire city I realized what I had done wrong in the past. That's when I decided to be a better person and help whoever needed. Therefore Dimitri asked me to be your guide. If you knew it has changed a lot in your absence".

"I see, but despite that I will not forgive him".

"Well, that's your decision. And tell me, why were stealing food from supermarkets?".

"I had no money for food, so I had no choice".

"Life is very hard for someone who does not plan anything ahead".

"Yes, I learned that lesson. But now I have another problem. Such insurance police are looking me right now and I have to go, and I will not go back home".

"You could stay and live here with me. This cabin is very spacious for the two. I could tell Dimitri you're here".

"I dunno, I think I really do not like this environment".

"If you want you can go, but this time I'm not going to save the police".

"Well, okay I'll stay. But only because I have to go. Not yet relied heavily on you".

"As you wish".

Suddenly one from the echidna stomach rumble was heard.

"Are you hungry?" asked the hedgehog.

"Yes. I have not eaten anything all day".

Shadow took some apples from a small fridge and gave them to Rutan to eat. This took them and started eating the fast.

Over time the two became good friends until he reached a point where they began having a relationship of father and son.

End of Flashback

"I still can not believe that Salma is dead. If I had been there at that moment she would still be alive" said the echidna.

"Rutan must stop thinking about what could have happened. I know what you feel, because I also lost a dear person over fifty years ago" said the black hedgehog.

"I know, Shadow. Since you told me many times in the past eight months. But apart from that I also feel a little sad for my aunt and my cousin".

"That surprises me about you. You told me you did not have much contact with Julie-Su and Lara-Su you had a bad relationship".

"Yes, but I ended up discovering that deep down wanted them to both after all".

"Those feelings come to light when it is too late".

"Good. I'll prepare lunch. What do you want to eat?".

"Anything. Anything would help cheer me up".

"Wait ten minutes and I'll bring your lunch. As you can read one of the books that are on the table".

The echidna reached out, took one of the books and began to read.

...

Tikal was a stranger to her place or at least in those moments when he remembered nothing. It was in front of an altar on which there was a giant emerald green. Around the altar there were seven pillars on which each had a small emerald colored differently.

"Where am I? This place is very familiar to me. But I do not recall ever been here".

Suddenly came flying toward her a group of small blue creatures who were very happy to see her.

The orange echidna approached creatures and told them as they stroked their heads "What cute are you all".

The creatures were made happy and started saying repeatedly "Chao, Chao". Then they started to fly up to the large emerald.

Tikal went upstairs and saw the creatures revolved around the emerald while laughing.

Suddenly a female voice was heard saying "The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart".

"That phrase. That phrase is...".

Orange echidna awoke suddenly. Had only been a dream, but it seemed so real. He sat on the bed trying to remember what had just dreaming. He wondered which could mean everything.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and in came a viper red.

"That's good. Now wake up. How do you feel?" Knuckles asked.

"I feel great. Thank you Mr. Knuckles" said Tikal.

"No need to call me Mr. Call me only by my name. I do not like formalities".

Suddenly there came another red echidna the room carrying a tray in his hands.

"Tikal, want you to meet my brother. His name is Knecapeon Mace, but everyone called Kneecaps" Knuckles said.

"Nice to meet you" Kneecaps said.

"My pleasure" Tikal said.

"We brought a soup" said the brothers.

"Thanks a lot".

"For now only you could bring this. When our friends Vector and Espio return from shopping to handle them will bring something more" Kneecaps said.

"Do not worry. That's fine. I do not want to burden" Tikal said.

"Do not say that, you're not a burden. You rather our guest" Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Tikal had an exchange of views and a slight blush came to see the girl's cheeks, which Kneecaps noticed.

The orange echidna back to reality without knowing he had just happened in those seconds that finished crossing.

Kneecaps approached and passed the tray with the soup to his brother.

"Tikal, the soup is very hot, so be careful to drink it" Knuckles said as he handed a spoon.

"I'll".

After six minutes Tikal soup was finished and handed the plate and spoon Kneecaps, which left the room to wash both objects.

"So you want to continue lying in bed or get up a bit and prefer a walk to discover the kingdom" said the red echidna.

"I want to do the second thing" said orange echidna.

Knuckles helped Tikal to get out of bed. When the orange echidna took the first step to walk almost tripped, but the red echidna took her in his arms before she hit the ground. Upon seeing him so close to each other, both blushed slightly. But let those feelings aside quickly.

"Are you okay?".

"Yes. Please avoid my fall".

"Do not mention it. Well, let's take a walk, I'll be your guide".

"I'm very anxious, I want to see everything".

"Ok, let's go".

When both left the house, not realizing kneecaps was watching the whole time and began to smile at them together.

...

Vector and Espio were going towards the supermarket to buy things that Knuckles and Kneecaps had commissioned them. Both had met again with Charmy on the road and this was accompanying.

"I can not believe Tikal has returned to its normal form. I thought that this merger would be permanent" said the bee.

"I believed it too, but things went well" said the crocodile.

"Now the question is, How will all this happen?" Chameleon himself was said.

On the way to the supermarket three passed near the ruins of Castle of Mobius. Vector and Espio began to feel sad to recall that there were dead Argyle, Salma and Juanita; and that the funeral of them had been that same day in the morning.

Charmy saw them put his hands on the shoulders of his two friends and said "Do not be sad, because soon you will see that things will get better for you two. I have confidence in that".

The crocodile and chameleon turned around and smiled at the bee, as that phrase put in a good mood either.

They walked a few blocks while talking about various things that had happened in the past, he soon forgot about the tragedy.

"By the way Vector, those blows everywhere with you and Espio they are. This morning did not have them" said the bee.

"Say you had a confrontation with Knuckles and this was the result" said the crocodile.

"So who lost".

"Not at all. This time it was me who won".

"As if to believe that lie. Knuckles is stronger than you".

"I'm telling the truth, seriously".

"I'm not the same kid naive before. I am an adult and when you're lying".

"Vector Charmy this time was the one who won" said the chameleon.

"Wow, that's great" said the bee.

"Because if you believe it and not me" said the crocodile.

"For the simple reason that he has always been honest with everyone, not as 'other' I can mention" Charmy said.

"I've never lied" Vector said.

"What are you doing now" Espio said.

The crocodile decided to remain silent before they were to humiliate himself while discussing on the subject of honesty.

When they were one block from the supermarket, they heard a female scream that came from one of the alleys. The three came and saw five beings with black masks on the faces surrounding two rabbits (mother and daughter), a small blue creature and one magenta hedgehog with pink spikes.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to save them" said Vector to see how each of the assailants approached his victims with the intention of killing them.

"But how do we do it? They are five we are three" Charmy said.

"Do not worry about it. Now I have a plan" Espio said as he quickly whispered the plan to his two friends.

After that the chameleon became invisible and was the first to enter the alley. The crocodile and peered and the bee beckoned to the two rabbits, a blue creature and hedgehog them to stay calm, that everything was under control.

Espio the five assailants approached quietly and carefully took the smallest pockets of them who carried pistols. As I already had in his hands all the weapons became visible and stood with two of them, he threw two to Vector and Charmy to.

"Hands up" said the three friends together.

The attackers turned around and the leader of them started laughing while saying "Get out of here, that this matter is not your concern".

"I think if it is" said the crocodile with two pistols in hands.

"And they had better leave them alone they" chameleon also said his two pistols.

"Or else it will get ugly" Bee said also with his gun drawn.

"I see you brought your guns, then we" said one of the robbers.

Although Vector, Espio and Charmy waiting for them to realize that they had their weapons. They were surprised to see that drew pistols from their jackets.

"If you value their miserable lives, they will go from here or else they will have to pay for his interruption".

"We will not go until left alone" said the chameleon.

Suddenly two shots were heard; one of the assailants fell dead and another was fatally wounded. The gun of one of them fell near where were the two rabbits, blue creature and hedgehog.

"Sorry. I think overtook me" said the bee.

"No need to apologize, now we are not at a disadvantage" said the crocodile.

"Damn insect, me you pay. You'll be the first to die" the leader of the robbers said as he pointed his gun and fired.

Charmy suddenly started flying from one side to another avoiding each bullet that was in his direction.

Meanwhile, Vector and Espio were at war with the other two assailants. Both used as shields some trash that had been there. But seeing that they could not do anything from that point, the chameleon became invisible again and hid his gun behind himself. He approached one of his opponents and shot him right in the head. The crocodile seized the moment and shot the other assailant.

With four down, just missing the leader of the band and you end up with this once and for all. Vector and Espio But when they turned they saw Charmy was about to be killed since held a gun to his head.

"If you value the life of his friend will leave those weapons on the ground and they will surrender to me".

"You can not do that" said the crocodile.

"If I can, and I'll do it if you do not follow my orders".

"Okay. But do not hurt" the chameleon said.

Both dropped their weapons and threw away.

The murderer released the bee and lunged at her friends. Then he began to target them and told them "I forgot to tell you one thing. Never negotiate with a criminal, he never keep their promises. So tell him goodbye to their pathetic lives".

All three were in shock, could not believe that this would end their lives. The three closed their eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

Three shots were heard and all was silent.

Vector, Espio and Charmy opened their eyes and realized that none of the three was wounded. Seeing forward they saw the wounded assailant of gravity, then see how fell to the ground.

Behind him was hedgehog holding a gun in his hands. She had killed him.

The crocodile, chameleon and bee came to the two rabbits, blue creature and hedgehog and quickly removed the dead.

"They're fine" he asked the chameleon.

"Yes, all are fine" said the hedgehog.

"Thanks for saving us. They're heroes" said the younger rabbit.

"Chao, Chao" said the creature blue.

"Do not mention it. It is our duty to help them" said the bee.

"How can you call?" he asked as rabbit.

"My name is Vector" said the crocodile.

"I'm Espio" said the chameleon.

"And I Charmy" said the bee.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Vanilla" said the older rabbit.

"I am Cream and this is my friend Cheese" said the younger rabbit carrying blue creature.

"And I caught my Sonia" said the hedgehog.

"Sonia?" crocodile, chameleon and bee said in unison.

"Do you know me?" said the hedgehog.

"No. It's just that his name is the same as that of someone we knew who died a week ago" Espio said.

"Oh, I see" Sonia said.

At that time the EST arrived at the scene and found the five bodies of the attackers. Seeing them they recognized. That was a band that had been sought for more than three years for committing acts of robbery, sexual abuse and murder women. By now it was offering a reward for those who captured dead or alive.

When Vector, Espio and Charmy testified at the EST station mentioned the great help they received from Sonia; received the reward for having saved the whole realm of these criminals and divided it into four parts.

When the group left the station before they parted Vector handed a paper Vanilla and said that if they had any problems call that number and they would go to help in whatever he needed.

When women were men stood watching them a little flushed. Vector saw Vanilla, Espio to Sonia, Charmy to Cream.

Suddenly the three responded and agreed that they had to go to the supermarket to find the things they had charged them, so they were running as fast as they could.

...

King Sonic and Tails were in a park talking in a park with Amy and Cosmo, after leaving the restaurant.

"Amy, tell us how you and Cosmo are met. We are very curious" said the fox.

"Good. As I said earlier today that was three years ago" said the pink hedgehog beginning to tell the story.

Flashback

Amy was strolling along with Rob, Mari-An and Jon. They had come because the pink hedgehog felt a little depressed that day and wanted to encourage taking a long walk.

When returning home through a forest they heard a noise behind a bush group.

Rob and Jon drew their bows and arrows as they approached the bush. Amy and Mari-An were behind them watching what we were about to do.

Suddenly there appeared a girl hair and skin shades of green, with red rosebuds on both sides of the head and blue eyes color.

The girl did not look threatening, so Rob and Jon lowered their bows and arrows.

The pink hedgehog was first approached carefully in order not to frighten her and said, "Hello. I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?".

"My name is Cosmo" said the girl with a voice very stunned.

"Where do you come from? And, what are you?" Jon asked.

"From space. I am a seedrian".

"And where are your friends?" Rob asked.

"All my clan died. We were attacked by an alien race and I was the only survivor".

"Oh, poor thing" Mari-An said as he gave a hug to comfort.

Cosmo began to mourn while being embraced, then had just remembered how her mother Hertia and his sister Galaxina had died and would really hurt the soul by the fact that she would never see them more in your life.

"It is better for us to take home. We can not leave her here alone" said the pink hedgehog.

The bluish green hedgehog and two red echidna agreed with her and they all went from there.

When they got home, the pink hedgehog was in charge of caring for the seedriana and little by little they understood.

With the passing of Amy and Cosmo days became good friends so much that they looked like sisters, always did everything together and most importantly no secrets between them.

End of Flashback

"And how was it heard the news?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"A week ago as the two watched television together with Rob, Mari-An and Jon, saw in the Channel 11 news reportage Sasha Cat about what had happened at Castle of Mobius and heard that there were people who had died there" said the seedrian.

"I saw on television that the crowd of people were gathered around the castle. There were two of you together with Knuckles, Vector and Espio It was at that moment I had the feeling that your families had been those who perished in this tragedy and as sensed what happened" said the pink hedgehog.

"Moving on, and it's getting late. You two have a place to stay?" asked the fox.

"Honestly no. I do not have" Cosmo said.

"We got the kingdom this morning and the first thing we did was to get off the monorail to go to the cemetery to be present at the funeral. But do not worry about us, we are staying in a hotel" Amy said.

"I can not allow that. You two are going to stay at home with me and Sonic" Tails said.

"Are you sure?" asked the pink hedgehog and seedrian.

"Of course I do. You agree Sonic" said the fox.

"Yes. You two are welcome" said the blue hedgehog as he raised his thumb.

"Thank you" said the two.

Amy and Cosmo gave him a hug Sonic and Tails respectively, causing both blush. Although only corresponded to embrace was the fox to seedrian.

After that the four of them left the park, as it was starting to get dark.

...

Rotor was in his house with Nicole. Both were working on a new invention that would be helpful for Freedom Fighters. It was a machine that would serve to rejuvenate people. Because with only three team members (Sonic, Jacques and Belle) were not sufficient to protect the entire Kingdom of Acorn. So they had thought to use that machine to rejuvenate previous team members to the group did not stay so small. It was a great job they had to do both.

"When this unit is finished, Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie and I will use it, and together we will be the same team before" Rotor said.

"Do not forget me" Nicole said.

"I could never forget you. But you do not age, no need to enter the device".

"Almost everything will be as before. Only Sally lacking among us".

"Do not mention that just thinking about what happened to her makes me depressed a bit" said Rotor tears from her eyes with a handkerchief dried.

"Okay. Better keep working" Nicole said as she put one hand on his friend's shoulder.

They sat at a table on which were the plans and began to examine them to see what was next on what they had to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Kneecaps, Vector, Espio and Charmy were sitting on the table ready for dinner. But they had not eaten anything since they waited for Knuckles and Tikal returned. Since I had gone for a walk that afternoon and had not returned and all were worrying about them.

Suddenly everyone started to hear a few voices approaching the house. When the door opened they entered the house red echidna and orange echidna. After that they closed the door.

"Until finally you two go. I am hungry" Vector said as he held in his hands a fork and knife.

"And to you who invited them to dinner" Knuckles said a little surprised to see the crocodile and his two friends sitting at the table.

"I was, by way of thanks for making purchases" Kneecaps said.

Knuckles frowned at that. Just hours ago he had returned to leave home after a week of confinement and now they were all stuck there as if they owned the house. But he decided to keep quiet so as not to start a fight like that morning.

"And, what's for dinner?" Tikal asked timidly.

"Good for dinner today bought ham, salad and pizza" replied Espio.

"And for dessert I bought a strawberry cake" Charmy said as he pulled out of nowhere a box that had been hiding all the time.

"I told you did not buy that. No wonder more money than we had planned was spent" Vector said.

At that moment the crocodile and the bee began discussing causing everyone else to leave them a drop of sweat on his head.

"Now calm down the two. If you want to discuss leaving my house now" Knuckles said losing patience.

"We're fine. The feel" Vector and Charmy said in unison and were silent.

After that Knuckles and Tikal sat at the table next to each other and everyone started to dinner.

While they were eating orange echidna had problems with silverware and did not know what it was for everything, so the red echidna helping you to use.

"And Tell us, how did you do on your ride?" asked Kneecaps to Knuckles and Tikal.

"It went very well. I met many interesting places in the kingdom" said Orange echidna.

"So you knew everything?" Charmy asked.

"Most. But there are some places which do not pass, Knuckles told me that one of those places brought back bad memories and why not go out there".

"No wonder that after what happened there" said Kneecaps.

"What was what happened there?".

"Now is not very good time to tell you, because we are not recovering from it. But soon we'll tell you" Espio said to not go into details of what happened a week ago.

Tikal wanted to know more, but decided not to ask.

"I have a question, why you were delayed about two hours at the supermarket?" asked Kneecaps to Vector, Espio and Charmy.

"I just saved some people from the band that was being sought for three years" said the crocodile proudly.

"You rescued those people that band and survived?" Knuckles asked very surprised.

"Yes, and that band will not be a problem because they are all dead" replied Charmy.

"You killed them?" asked Kneecaps.

"Yes, and received the help of Sonia" said Espio.

"Sonia? No assumes she is dead" said the two brothers echidnas.

"It's not who you think. Sonia is a magenta hedgehog and pink spikes we met today. She helped us" Espio said, blushing at the memory.

"And it seems to you like that girl" Knuckles said jokingly.

"Stop talking nonsense. That's not true. Just knowing I have a few hours" the chameleon said turning completely red.

"No it was not true" said Vector.

"I'll get some water for everyone. Then again" he said getting up and going towards the kitchen.

After a minute everyone else had finished dinner and were ready for dessert, which was the strawberry cake. But when you open the box they noticed that missing half the cake.

Charmy suddenly started flying from side to side as he did as a child, having finished eating half as much sugar cake and led it back hyperactive. Seeing that Vector, Knuckles and Kneecaps tried to catch him, but flew so fast that they succeeded and all I got was crashing against each other.

Just then Espio reentered the room with a pitcher of water in his hands and watched as Charmy flying towards him unable to stop. The bee crashed chameleon who accidentally dropped the jar; this flew through air and water that was in it spilled over Tikal, leaving her completely soaked.

Everyone was in shock to see it wet. They were afraid of how he would react to this.

The orange echidna lowered his head. Everyone thought she was going to mourn for what had just happen. But this started laughing out loud, leaving them all very puzzled.

Vector approached Tikal and asked "Are you okay? Why are you laughing?".

"For all this to happen eventually was fun, never thought I saw something funny".

All present breathed a sigh of relief that she had taken things very well.

"You better change your clothes, but you'll catch cold" he said Kneecaps to Tikal.

"Okay, but where I can find dry clothes".

"Come with me, luckily I have something saved you can get" Knuckles said.

Both left the room, while others set out to clean up the mess.

After receiving the clothes, Tikal was to change the toilet. Knuckles stood outside waiting for her when she handed out wet clothes so he could go dry.

Suddenly the red echidna mind began to disclose what might be doing in the bathroom orange echidna. For a moment it crossed his mind an image of her naked after getting removed his clothes and his body wet because of water that had fallen on him as if he had finished bathing.

When Knuckles reacted felt a drop of blood coming from his nose after having thought about it. He quickly wiped it without knowing why these ideas passed through his mind, if we just had a week of mourning.

"I'm ready, how do I look?" Tikal said out of the bathroom wearing the clothes they had run out of paying.

She wore a sleeveless light blue which had a lock on the front, blue shorts and gray shoes that reached to the ankles of the same color pants. Other than that I was still wearing her tiara, white gloves and blue bracelets.

"You look perfect. It's the same size as you see" Knuckles said.

"Thanks. I really like these clothes. De, who is it?".

"It was my wife. Her favorite clothes actually".

"Are you married?".

"Something like that".

"How do you call it?".

"Julie-Su".

"She will not mind if you use this".

"I do not think so".

"I'd like to meet your wife, I know that both of us would bear us well".

"That will not be possible".

"Why not?".

"Unfortunately Julie-Su, along with my daughter Lara-Su died last week" said the red echidna looking down.

"Sorry. I do not know" said orange echidna while giving a hug to comfort.

After about two minutes both finally stopped hug.

"You better get back to the room with the others. I'll go put your clothes in the dryer" Knuckles said.

"Okay" said Tikal and as she walked away she said to herself. "Poor thing. For some reason I know what he must be feeling right now".

...

King Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cosmo were about to dinner at the house of the fox. And the four were sitting at the table and had a large tray with lots of chillidogs in it.

"I've never tried one of these before" Cosmo said as he took one of the chillidogs.

"Then you've lost a lot" said Sonic as he took five chillidogs at a time.

"You never change" Amy said as she watched the blue hedgehog.

"At least he is already recovering his usual humor" Tails himself stated in his mind.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog and the fox got up from the table and went to look in the kitchen four cans of soda that were stored in the refrigerator.

The pink hedgehog and seedrian stood talking for a while in the dining room.

"Tails was very kind to invite us both to stay here" Cosmo said.

"Yes. Maybe he did because he and Sonic must feel very alone" Amy said.

"It's true. Losing their families in this way must have been a blow to them".

"I also hope that Knuckles, Vector and Espio are well after what happened".

"You do not think that's a coincidence or if".

"What do you mean Cosmo?".

"Amy, you told me that all your friends defended the planet from many villains more than 30 years ago".

"Yes, I was part of the group. But I want to say about that".

"You do not think a villain that you are beaten on several occasions has been hiding all these years and has planned his revenge".

"I do not think so. I heard that during the brutal rule of King Shadow all were killed. I do not think anyone has been alive".

"If you say so".

Suddenly Sonic and Tails returned with four orange soda.

"From. What talked while we were away?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Nothing, just girly things" said the pink hedgehog.

"You know: Clothing, shoes, makeup" said seedrian.

"Well, that seems to you two if tomorrow we visit our friends" Tails said.

"Looks good to me. Long time I've seen and want to know what happened to them over the years" Amy said.

"I also agree. I want to meet all those people of which Amy has told me so much" Cosmo said.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow at noon we will see them" said the Sonic.

An hour after having finished dinner everyone went to sleep. The house had three bedrooms: Tails using his own. King Sonic was on the second. Amy and Cosmo were in the past.

Tails was in her room, unable to sleep. Every night was lonely and all those days that passed he mourned for his wife Mina and her children Melody and Skye himself to sleep. That night was no exception.

Sonic went through the same situation. But he went worse, he always slept with her crown, necklace and wedding ring that had belonged to Sally. It was all that was left of her and had become very possessive of those things.

Amy and Cosmo heard the sobs from his room and began to feel very sorry for them. All they could do was wait until eventually the pain they felt was decreasing gradually to disappear.

...

In the meantime

In the depths of the ruins of Castle of Mobius large golden ring appeared from nowhere and out came the beings who destroyed the place. These were: Scourge The Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Dr. Finitevus, Nack The Weasel and Snively Robotnik.

The five were entering the catacombs Castle of Mobius looking for two objects that serve them to conquer the whole planet once and for all: The Anarchy Beryl Bomb and E-107 robot Theta.

That group had found Tikhaos few months ago and to become completely evil had to erase their memories. After that they had to separate Tikal to Chaos for good and pacifist part of it does not stand in their plans.

Arriving at your destination smiled mischievously to find the two objects sought after opening another ring and sent them to their secret base, which was the Space Colony ARK.

The plan was coming as they planned and dreams of conquest were just around the corner, it was only a matter of time to carry out. After that the five crossed the ring and this disappeared into thin air without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8:00 AM in Kingdom of Acorn. All the people at that time were already performing their daily tasks at home or in their work.

In one of the smaller houses of the kingdom Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Sonia were doing chores. Most rabbit was washing clothes. The younger rabbit chow and were washing the dishes. The magenta hedgehog was sweeping the house. They had just moved into the kingdom the day before and just knew someone there.

Though no one knew (since it was a secret known only Vanilla, Cream and Cheese) Sonia did not come from that universe. She had been teleported to that dimension during the final battle against Dr. Robotnik in his universe. That had happened six months ago and across the line between two universes the magenta hedgehog had grown old and now was 47.

Just Sonia reached that met Vanilla, Cream and Cheese dimension. You are she had been invited to stay with them until they could find a way back to his universe. Although it was very unlikely that were to happen, she did not lose hope to return and reunite with his brothers Sonic and Manic. And with his mother Queen Aleena.

Sonia sighed as he remembered his mother and two brothers. Suddenly she turned and saw Cream behind her with a look of concern.

"Did something bad happens?" asked the rabbit.

"No. I'm just a little nostalgic. That's all" replied the magenta hedgehog.

"I see. Do you miss your family?".

"Yes. You do not know how".

"Want to talk. Maybe that makes you feel a little better" Cream said as he took a broom to help sweep.

"Yes. I think it would help me a little" Sonia said as she continued sweeping.

"You know. I also feel homesick from time to time to remember my father. Although he died when I was 6, I always feel that he is still with me" said the rabbit.

"I feel something when I see my medallion" said magenta hedgehog touching her medallion that was shaped like an electric keyboard.

"I'm sure your brothers and your mother must be looking for ways to take you back to the universe".

"I agree with you" she said while laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?".

"Is that ended remember when my brother Sonic he ate only a great dish with Chillidogs. And when my brother was put Manic steal things without realizing that Sonic and I watched and at the end they both forced them to return all".

"Is not there anyone else who you be surprised at some of them?".

"Yes. I miss Lady Windemire, my best friend Mindy and my ex-boyfriend Bartleby".

"You do not you told me you had a boyfriend".

"I just do not like to talk about my love life, all I'll say is that even though we are no longer dating back good friends".

"I hope someday you can meet the person you're going to be happy for the rest of your life".

"Thank you. I hope you also find someone".

After that the magenta hedgehog and rabbit hugged one another.

"And thank you for this conversation. Now I feel better" Sonia said.

"Do not mention it. I like to help people" Cream said.

In the next room Vanilla inadvertently heard a part of the conversion; what to find someone to be happy the rest of his life. She had never thought of remarrying again. But she remembered that she had promised her husband, before his death, that if the opportunity presented itself to find love again not waste the opportunity.

Suddenly he remembered the day before, the moment after they were rescued from these robbers. One of his saviors (specifically the crocodile) had struck him in some way. I did not know what this was, but if he was not mistaken felt as if she were in love with him at first sight. But he could not say any of this, at least to prove it was true that feeling.

...

It was noon in Kingdom of Acorn. King Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cosmo were on their way to the house of D'Coolette family to visit them.

All the way the pink hedgehog and seedrian were very quiet. This morning both were excited; but now it was the opposite, seemed as concerned about something. The reason for this is because they remembered crying the night before the blue hedgehog and the fox. Both decided that if that he repeated again going to talk to them so they would feel not alone.

They walked a few more blocks and came to the house of D'Coolette family. They rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

A few seconds passed and finally the door opened. Bunnie went inside the house and greeted the visitors.

"Sonic, Tails. I did not expect to come" said shocked to see them yellow rabbit.

"Hi Bunnie. The four of us came to visit" said the fox.

When he saw his two friends behind was surprised to see who accompanied them.

"Amy! What a surprise! I had not heard from you in almost 21 years!" said as she gave a big hug.

"I missed you Bunnie. But I could let go without air're leaving" she said as he tried to breathe.

"Sorry. I was moved a bit" said releasing.

She turned his gaze and saw the seedrian approached her and introduced "Hello. My name is Bunnie D'Coolette. What's your name?".

"My name is Cosmo. It is a pleasure to meet one of the old friends of Amy" she said holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine" she said shaking his hand.

After that I was pushed aside and said "Come in. Make yourself at home".

All nodded and entered.

After closing the door, Bunnie came downstairs and said "Antoine, Jacques, Belle. Come down, we have visitors".

The three at the time they were practicing in combat with swords (Antoine and Jacques were training Belle in such combat) When they heard the voice of Bunnie down to see who visited them. Upon reaching the room they saw who visited King Sonic and Tails.

Antoine suddenly saw Amy and had almost the same reaction as Bunnie had to see it, the only thing rather than embrace kissed her hand. After that he appeared with Cosmo and gave him a kiss on the hand.

"Amy, Cosmo, these are our children Jacques and Belle" said coyote brown pointing them both.

The brown rabbit greeted both shaking hands, while yellow coyote gave them a kiss on the hands as his father had done before.

Jacques suddenly stared at Cosmo while blushing, as they had just fall in love with her at first sight despite the big age difference between them both.

Tails was the only one who noticed this and frowned; did not know why, but for some unknown reason the bother to look like Jacques is watching Cosmo had left him.

"Good. Because not all sit while I bring you some tea" Bunnie said.

All nodded.

"Belle accompany me" said the yellow rabbit.

"If mom" said the brown rabbit.

"I'm going" said the yellow coyote.

The others sat in the dining room chairs and started a chat. When the two rabbits and coyotes returned with cups of tea began to give them to everyone.

Bunnie handed a cup to Antoine and left one for herself at the table. Belle gave theirs to Sonic and Tails, apart from leaving one for herself. Jacques gave theirs to Amy and Cosmo (the latter winked as he did, leaving very surprised) and took the last cup for himself while smiling.

"And When did you two get here?" asked Antoine very interested to pink hedgehog and seedrian.

"We arrived yesterday morning to attend the funeral" said Amy.

"That's strange. We did not see them at two in no time" Bunnie said.

"Is that when we arrived we were back then in front seats were all occupied" Cosmo said.

"And Where they spent the night?" Belle asked.

"I invited them to be left at home, so you do not have to spend money on a hotel" Tails said.

"And you were very kind about it" Cosmo said as she smiled to Tails.

Jacques frowned at the sight watching the fox, being a little jealous.

After that all continued chatting about various topics until suddenly a screen that was in the room lit up and you could see that someone was asking for a video call.

Bunnie is steeled to the screen, pressed a button, and appeared in Rotor and Nicole screen.

"Hi Bunnie. You could call Jacques and Belle. We need to talk about something you have to investigate the Freedom Fighters" said lynx.

"Ok. We also call Sonic, he is also here" said the yellow rabbit.

"I do not think it's advisable that you tell him to come" the walrus said.

"Why? If he is part of the team" Bunnie said.

"We know. But where they need to go is to the ruins of Castle of Mobius and do not want him to suffer another crisis of depression at having to come to the place where his family perished" Nicole said.

"Ok. I'll call my children".

Bunnie motioned to Jacques and Belle to come over to the screen. After that the yellow rabbit stood listening to the conversation with them.

Rotor and Nicole told them that Channel 11 news had just passed a report in reporting that the Anarchy Beryl Bomb and robot E-107 Theta had been stolen. They also reminded them that if an evil mind was in possession of the entire planet would be in danger of being completely destroyed.

Jacques and Belle agreed to go directly to the ruins of Castle of Mobius at that time to begin the investigation and vowed not mention any of this to King Sonic until it was the right time.

Jacques and Belle left the house by the back door without making the slightest noise. Meanwhile Bunnie returned with others and told them they had both come to train a little in case if a sudden emergency presented the two would be ready.

All gathered there continued until five in the afternoon. Time in which Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cosmo decided to retire, and that day was going to get dark earlier.

After the departure of them Bunnie Antoine told the real reason I had left Jacques and Belle. This was very surprised and swore not to tell Sonic anything about that now. Both began to have a bad feeling at the time.

...

Tikal was helping prepare dinner Kneecaps. He had been looking after her all day, as Knuckles had come to perform their duties as guardian (because as Lara-Su had died without descendants, he had to take over that position again at least until he could beget another child to take the post of guardian)

The orange echidna had the night before that dream again related to that gigantic emerald green and those little flying creatures blue. But suddenly had appeared blue creature that seemed to be made of water. She kept asking who was and who was that being. I had a hunch that soon would know.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Kneecaps and Tikal finished preparing dinner sat on the table to wait for Knuckles got home. While waiting they decided to start a conversation to be entertained for a while.

"Then Tikal, which seemed like living here in these two days" asked Kneecaps.

"I felt very good about being here. Knuckles and you have made me feel like part of their family" the orange echidna said as she blushed as she remembered the first thing mentioned.

"You're probably going to be part of the family in the near future if my hunches are successful" he said quietly.

"Did you say something?" She asked a little confused.

"I did not say anything important. Forget it".

"Kneecaps, one thing I want to ask".

"What?".

"I want to know what Knuckles is dedicated in its efforts to guard. I would be interested to know what is responsible to protect".

"Well, he is responsible for protecting all inhabitants of the kingdom in a way and also protects a giant emerald green called Master Emerald".

"Upon hearing that description Tikal remembered the dream and then asked "How long Knuckles cares the Master Emerald?".

"He started to take care of it today. His daughter Lara-Su was the current guardian until he died last week at the disaster I told you today. Aside from that; as I told my mother, my brother was in charge of caring since Locke, his father died. This is a duty that is passed from father to son".

"The ancestors of Knuckles were also guardians?".

"Yes. The first ancestor of my brother who took over as guardian named Edmund and it was over 400 years ago. All his descendants have had that position to date".

"And because you do not have put in charge of that".

"Because I am not a descendant of Edmund. I am brother Knuckles by the mother, the father's family is that it is descended from him".

"I see. Tell me a little more about the Master Emerald".

"That is not going to be able, and do not know much about it or what you can and can not do".

In that last part Kneecaps lied, he knew everything concerning the Master Emerald as Knuckles had told him several years ago, but could not tell her anything like that because if I told the truth could be confused enough. It was not yet time to tell the truth. They had to go slowly with the help you remember, considering the bad things that she lived in the past.

"But those who do know are my brother and the other members of the Brotherhood of the Guardians".

"What is the Brotherhood of the Guardians?".

"This group is comprised of my brother and his ancestors who have been the guardians of the Master Emerald, which are still alive".

"And what do you call them?".

"They are called Spectre, Sojourner and Sabre. The latter is the grandfather of Knuckles".

"That's surprising. I did not think much echidnas guardians live".

"She was even more surprised when he discovers her true age" Kneecaps himself stated in his mind.

"Kneecaps, I need to tell you something about a dream I had".

"Okay, tell me. You have my full attention".

"I dreamed twice with huge emerald green is on an altar, there are several blue creatures flying around and remember a voice say. The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is the power enriched the heart do not know what all that means. You know something about it?".

Hearing this Kneecaps was speechless; Tikal had begun to remember something but she had no awareness of what it was. Finally he reacted and lied "I know nothing about that. But I found it very curious that with the Master Emerald will sound even without knowing it".

"When it comes, I'll ask Knuckles if he knows anything about this that I'm dreaming".

"Do not worry, I'll ask. But after we finish dinner".

Knuckles suddenly entered the room, startling the two echidnas. He had entered the house quietly. Seeing greeted Kneecaps and Tikal. This both smiled as he sat at the table for dinner with them.

Half an hour later while Tikal was taking a bath, Kneecaps told him to Knuckles the conversation he had had with the orange echidna before he arrived.

"So you think brother. We should start talking about his past or that" kneecaps said.

"I think that would be best. In one of these days I'll take you to where the Master Emerald to show it is and if you do not remember anything to see her, tell her I'll take care of everything but slowly" Knuckles said.

"I can go with? I became good friends with her and want to be there to help you support depending on the reaction you have to know your past".

"Okay. Can you come. I'll let you know the day we go to find you with us here and all three go together".

...

In the catacombs of the ruins of Castle of Mobius; Jacques and Belle were looking for clues about thieves who had stolen the Anarchy Beryl Bomb and robot E-107 Theta. There were alone exploration because they were with Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty and Ray.

To all wondering why he had not footprints to guide them to those responsible. They used the latest technology but only they could find traces around the perimeter where was the castle, there was no more outside that perimeter. So it would be very difficult to find.

They wondered who was as cunning as to steal such apparatus and leave no clue where to start looking for them. That was illogical.

They were about to give up and go home when suddenly there was a white light that spread all over the place. Jacques, Belle, Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty and Ray had to cover his eyes because of the bright light.

When this faded, everyone was surprised to see the being who appeared before them. It was a hedgehog silver and yellow eyes, which he held in his hands about seven little gems of various colors. He was frowning in which no emotion is not reflected.

"Silver" said D'Coolette brothers surprised to see him.

The silver hedgehog stared at them both a little surprised and said "Who are you and where do know me? Do not remember seeing before".

Jacques and Belle were surprised to see that he did not remember.

"I am Jacques and she is my sister Belle. We do not remember" said the yellow coyote.

"We met last year when we had our first mission as Freedom Fighters" said the brown rabbit.

"You two must be confusing me with someone else. I have not yet born in this year and I have never traveled through time".

"We are sure it was you" said the two brothers.

"Looking back on it I saw in a newspaper a year ago" Mighty said to see a little better, as he made a sign to Ray.

Ray seeing the sign removed a newspaper clipping from his vest pocket in which there was a picture of silver hedgehog and showed them all while saying "Is he, no doubt".

Silver looked at the picture and saw that it was himself, then remembered something he had learned a few years ago and told everyone "That's me. But that's my version of an alternate universe. That's why I remember nothing, since I am not the same as you knew".

"Now that makes sense. Hershey and I heard that there are many universes besides this" Geoffrey said.

"And as we have understood this Mobius is also parallel. The original is known as Mobius Prime. The Silver that appeared here last year must have come from that universe" Hershey said.

"That's very interesting. Now if you'll excuse me, I've lost a lot of time and I have yet to find those who caused that my future was destroyed" Silver said, frowning.

"What? What will happen in the future?" Ray asked.

"Some people used the Anarchy Beryl Bomb, the E-107 robot Theta and Chaos to destroy much of the planet. Now I have to go" said then turn around with the intention to leave.

"Wait, do not go" Hershey said.

"Why should I stay? Do not you see that I have a future to save" said pausing.

"We want to help you avoid that future. We are looking for the same people you" Mighty said.

"What if forms a team with us and so together we can find them" Geoffrey said.

"Sorry, but this is my mission. So do not intrude on my way" Silver said.

"We understand that it is your mission, but it is our business and we are talking about the future of the planet" said the skunk and cat.

"Please join us and we could save the future together" the armadillo and flying squirrel said.

"I told them not to meddle, now leave me alone and get out" said the silver hedgehog.

"We're not leaving here, we all want to help" the coyote and rabbit said.

Silver lost patience, raised one arm and turquoise aura enveloped Jacques, Belle, Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty and Ray; which were stiff in the air, everybody tried to move without success.

"I hate to leave them like that, but now I have to go" Silver said and left the place after that quickly.

A few seconds later the aura that surrounded the six disappeared. Everyone rushed to reach the silver hedgehog, but when they came out of the catacombs were surprised to see that this was no longer anywhere.

"Damn, got away" said the skunk.

"We'll have to split up to find" said the rabbit.

"If that's the case, everyone take one of these" said the armadillo as he pulled some communicators shaped clock.

"Good thinking. So if one of us finds may report it to others" said the coyote.

Each took his communicator, they put them on their wrists and prepared to seek the hedgehog silver everywhere. Do not stop until they find him, though they took all night.

...

Vector, Espio and Charmy were at the base of Team Chaotix. The three were training at the time. In the last year they had not taken many important missions; but now had to be more alert as they may be helpful for Freedom Fighters in case things got out a little control in Kingdom of Acorn.

Considering that the Freedom Fighters were only 3 members alive, while Team Chaotix were still six (although Knuckles, Mighty and Ray were a little inactive at the time)

The crocodile, the chameleon and the bee were training with pistols that had gotten the day before when they arrested the thieves. Despite that had used a risk, was not a bad idea to practice with them a bit if an identical emergency arose.

The three were inside a virtual reality machine and each with their weapons (Vector had two, had two Espio, Charmy had one) pretended they were in a situation similar to the previous day hostage.

But this time they did not commit the error of each on their own, because that would almost cost them their lives yesterday if not for the quick help from Sonia. In the end everything went well in the simulation.

"This time went better than I expected" said the crocodile.

"Yes. And although it was a simulation it was really hard" said the bee.

"Better to rest for today. It's too late" said the chameleon.

The other two nodded while tired sigh.

The three began to unload their weapons carefully. Vector and Espio had no problem with this; but on the side of Charmy was another story.

"Here, let me help you" said the chameleon.

"No, I can only" the bee said.

"If you do not know let me help you, remember it is a dangerous weapon".

"Do not worry. Not going to happen".

"Okay, but be careful".

As expected, care was not what had bee and by your error the trigger of his gun was locked and it began to skyrocket own without any control. There was a hail of bullets everywhere and all three had to be agile to not get hurt. But unfortunately one of them was hit four in the right arm and fell instantly to the ground.

When the gun stopped firing Espio and Charmy approached Vector, who was unconscious for all the blood he had lost.

"This is my fault. I should have listened to you" said the bee feeling very sad.

"We have no time for this. Let us call an ambulance quickly" said the chameleon.

Charmy brought Espio the phone and dialed the emergency number quickly. After that they tried to awaken Vector, but did not react.

After about five minutes the ambulance arrived. The paramedics took the pulse of the crocodile, sighed when he saw that he was still alive. They brought a stretcher in which he was placed, they climbed into the ambulance (the chameleon and the bee went with them) and after that took him to the hospital. Everyone expected that when they came out not too late.


	9. Chapter 9

All that Vector could see around him was total darkness. Do not know where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was that he was with Espio and Charmy at the base of Team Chaotix training with his arms when suddenly the bee gun began to soar alone. At that moment came the dark idea that maybe he had been fatally injured after being hit by bullets and was now in the afterlife.

I was sad, because he was not yet ready to die; and much less than that. He sat in the dark floor and put his head on his knees. It was not put to mourn, but he was silent trying to be resigned to the idea that he was dead and could not do anything to change that.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. It was a little frightened, for I had not heard that someone approached him. He looked up and was surprised to see that everything around was shining and even more when he saw the being who was standing beside him.

"Argyle! It's you!" said very surprised crocodile, to see his son.

...

Espio and Charmy were in the waiting room of the hospital very concerned. They hoped that Vector was not at risk of death and he managed to get out of this.

A few minutes later came Knuckles, Tikal and Kneecaps; (they had heard what happened, and his two friends had made them a video call to tell them what had happened). It showed on the faces of the three echidnas they were very concerned about what had happened to the crocodile.

"How nice that you could come, we thought they were not going to come by the time it is" Espio said newcomers.

"Vector is a good friend of us, we could not stay quiet at home without knowing how he was" Kneecaps said.

"What was what happened?" asked Tikal.

"It was my fault. If I had accepted the help to Espio, Vector had not been shot" Charmy said.

"You do not have to blame yourself. Accidents happen" Knuckles said reassuringly.

"I agree with you" came a voice from the entrance of the waiting room.

When everyone turned they saw King Sonic. But this was not alone, for with him came Tails, Amy and Cosmo. The blue hedgehog, fox and pink hedgehog to see among those present to orange echidna were surprised because they had not yet learned that she had returned and was no longer merged with Chaos. They did not say anything about it because it was not the time to talk about it.

On the other Knuckles, Espio and Charmy side were surprised to see Amy. They had not heard from her in a while. They were also looking curiously at Cosmo for a few minutes as they had never seen anyone like her before.

"How they found out what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Tails's house is near the base of Team Chaotix. When we hear the gunshots went to investigate what happened and when we were coming to the place saw as an ambulance out there and decided to come to know what happened" said Amy.

"And, how is Vector? Is he all right?" Tails asked.

"I do not know. Since I took emergency have not given us news about him and we are very concerned" Espio said.

"Well, do not worry about it, I myself am going to figure out how to find" said Sonic.

"Do not think you are going to pass through that door" pointing Charmy said.

"If I'm going to leave. As I am the king, surely if I go there, I will inform how is our friend" said the blue hedgehog smiling as he turned and walked away from the group.

"I hope that Sonic can figure out how to find Vector" very worried Amy said.

"I also hope the same, although I do not know I'm very worried about him" Cosmo said.

After that they all sat in chairs to wait for the diagnosis of the way the crocodile.

...

Vector and Argyle were happy to be together again, so much so that at the time were embraced. Neither could explain in words how happy they were to be together.

"Son, I thought I'd never see you again after what happened that night".

"Do not worry father. I also thought the same thing at death".

"You do not know how much I have suffered with your absence. Sometimes I felt alone at home".

"I know. I'll tell you a secret. I never left your side after what happened".

"Really?".

"Yes. I decided to stay with you to keep you company".

"Why did not try to contact me to know where you were?".

"I tried. But it is very difficult for a spirit to communicate with a living being".

"Well, that does not matter. Now I'm dead too, can be together again".

"You're wrong. You're not dead".

"But if I can see you and hear you. That means I'm dead".

"You're not dead. This is only a dream".

Hearing this Vector relaxed a little to know that he had not died in an accident with a gun, yet was very disappointed. He had just reunited with Argyle and if it came to wake would not see again.

"I know what you think Dad. But do not worry, as I said before I will always be by your side and will appear in your dreams to talk to you".

"I promise you son".

"I promise. Also when you wake up you find a person that is sure very happy to see you and if I mistake not going to be able to move on with your life in her company".

"Are you absolutely sure?".

"Trust me. I'm 100 percent sure".

"I do not give a clue who that person".

"I can not, but I see you're about to wake up".

"Well, then I think it's time to say goodbye for now".

"That is, until the next dream".

They embraced again as farewell with tears in their eyes and a bright light enveloped the whole place being all white.

...

Vector opened his eyes slowly. A white light fell over his eyes and it bothered him a bit. He put both hands on her face to not feel this discomfort. At that moment he realized he was not wearing gloves, or his gold necklace, or your headphones or your shoes; instead wore a gown of blue. It felt a little dizzy at that time. I did not know how long he had been unconscious, but at least was happy to have finally woken up.

At that time he was alone in a room of the hospital. But it would not be for long, because just then a nurse came in. This was the hidden face behind a table on which there were several papers that had diagnoses of each patient.

When this down to the table for the patient in bed she was surprised to see him. It was the same person who had saved his life, his daughter and her friend the day before. The crocodile was also surprised to see the face of the nurse and blushed a little and then cover his face with the sheets.

"Mr. Vector. I did not expect it again with you in these circumstances" said the rabbit as he approached the bed for the patient feel good.

"Neither Ms. Vanilla. Not even imagined that you were a nurse" said the crocodile trying to relax a little.

"I have been for several years. Just yesterday I started working in this hospital" said the rabbit while reviewing some papers on his table hiding her flushed face.

"And how do I find as diagnostics?" he asked quietly.

"You is completely fine. Just had to have a blood transfusion because of all the lost. We also had to extract the bullets he had in his arm" she said reading the paper with the diagnosis.

"So that means that I can leave?".

"If only there to do some paperwork and give high tomorrow morning".

"That's good. That I am very happy".

"There's something else I need right now".

"No. Right now I'm fine, thanks".

"Okay. If you need something tighten the button located next to the bed and any of my friends come to see" the rabbit said.

"You can not come. I'm saying is that you are the only person working here I know".

"No, sorry. Now my shift is about to end in a few minutes".

"I see. Well maybe we can meet again some other time".

"If you want one of these days we might have a small meeting".

"Sounds good. You still have the phone number I gave you yesterday?".

"If I have, but it is in my house".

"Tomorrow when I get high, you can call me and we could agree on when and where to find us".

The rabbit smiled, nodded, waved and after that left the room; and approaching your departure time. His heart was accelerated whole time he was talking to the patient; she had just realized that his feelings for him was what she suspected were.

The crocodile was left alone again. For some reason he was happy to have seen the rabbit again, it was as if her presence glad his life. But there was something more than just happiness in it, a feeling I had not felt in a long time.

Then he remembered what he told his son in his sleep and said quietly "You were right Argyle. I was delighted to see the person of which you spoke and if what you said is true then I think I can continue my life thanks to it".

After that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep again, for he was very tired.

...

Sonia, Cream and Cheese headed to the hospital to look for Vanilla to take her home. At that hour of the night was very dangerous for a woman to walk the streets alone. This time the magenta hedgehog, the rabbit and chao walked with more caution them not to pass an identical situation to which they lived yesterday.

As they walked, medallion Sonia suddenly started blinking softly, but neither she nor Cream noted that (even Cheese flying with them) as both the hedgehog and the rabbit were distracted continuing the conversation they had that morning while sweeping the house.

The flashing medallion became more intense and suddenly he left a hologram. Sonia, Cream and Cheese were surprised to see the way it was.

It was an unknown being who was wearing a purple robe that covered her completely. Stepping off the hood revealed that it was Queen Aleena.

"Mom!" very excited about being able to communicate with someone in your universe Sonia said.

"My dear child, if you have received this message, the Oracle of Delphius managed to locate the universe in which you find to send you this. I want you to know that your brothers and I are trying to find a way to bring you back to our universe . I know it has been six months since you left, but know that all miss you very much. I must also tell you discover that there is a parallel version of Sonic and Knuckles in that universe, so you must find them. we have localized and we know who you are at all times, so I just find them we realize and we will contact you to make you aware that they also may help to bring you back. Needless to say take care and remember that although we are in universes you can always count on me separate my support, with Sonic and Manic. See you soon".

The hologram disappeared and all was silent. Sonia will be started dating tears of joy in her eyes when he had learned that his mother and two brothers were looking for ways to take back to their universe. Cream and Cheese gave him a hug hinting that both also help you to go home. After a few seconds they stopped hugging, they continued walking and arrived at the hospital without knowing who would be found there.

...

While waiting, Dr. Quack was giving Vector diagnosing how he was friends of this. Everyone was relieved that could leave the next morning. After that Dr. Quack left the area.

When she no longer had to worry about, some were ready to go home; but before they got to do they heard a voice say "Sonic! Knuckles! Good thing I found!".

When everyone heard the voice they saw a magenta hedgehog and pink spikes. Of those who were there Charmy and Espio were the only ones who recognized the latter of the two blushed at her and hid her face so no one would notice.

The blue hedgehog was the first to approach the magenta hedgehog and said "Hi, I see you know me, but who are you?".

"My name is Sonia. I am your sister and I need your help and Knuckles for something very important".


	10. Chapter 10

King Sonic, to hear that they had run out of words Sonia, felt much confusion. It could not be that came face to face with hedgehog that had the same name of his late daughter and said it was his sister. As far as he knew, had been an only child. I was in shock, I could not talk. But not only him, everyone else was the same way.

Knuckles came to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder as he said "Sonic, are you okay?".

The blue hedgehog finally reacted and said slowly to the magenta hedgehog "You can not be my sister. I am the only child to Jules The Hedgehog and Bernadette The Hedgehog".

"If I'm your sister. Just not in this universe. Where I come from you, I and our brother Manic are the triplets children of the Queen of Mobius Aleena The Hedgehog" said magenta hedgehog.

Sonic was even more surprised to hear that the hedgehog had a brother who was almost the same name as that of his deceased son and daughter as she was the Queen of Mobius.

"You better tell us everything from scratch so you understand" said Knuckles.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cosmo, Espio, Charmy and Kneecaps sat on chairs. Sonia stayed up in front of everyone and began to explain.

"My brothers and I were born in the city of Mobodoon. Our mother, Queen Aleena, had to separate at birth because of a prophecy that had to be fulfilled when cumpliéramos 15 years. When my brothers Sonic and Manic met me for the first once we were attacked by the assistants of Dr. Robotnik. After rid of them the Oracle of Delphius told us about the prophecy and that we would end up with the tyranny of Robotnik. it started the day of the final battle, when my brothers and I finally managed together with our mother. with the help of her and the other Freedom Fighters we had met on our adventure, including our trusted friend Knuckles, were going to face against Robotnik. When we were face to face with him we conquer, but none I had no idea that he had with him any tele-transported to a faraway place a gun if triggering. Her white were the royal family. When fired, I was the one who realized and managed to put aside my mother and my brothers, but the lightning hit me and went tele-transported to this universe".

"How long have you been in this universe?" Amy asked.

"I've been living here for six months" said Sonia.

"There's something strange. According to tell me, you have 15 years. But you look too old to be that age" Kneecaps said.

"Me too strange to me. Physically I have 47, but really I'm 15 years old. I have not found an explanation for that".

"I have a theory" Tails said.

All stared at the fox, waiting to see what was going to say.

"If Sonia says is true and the universe from which it comes is 15 years as Sonic, that means the timeline between this universe and that is different therefore to enter this universe it happened to be the age that should have been born here. That's why she's 47 years as Sonic".

All doubts are left with that explanation.

"One more question, Who do you stay so long?" asked Sonic.

"I was with some friends that I just got here, certainly there are them" he said as they made signs with his hands to come over.

Everyone stared at two rabbits and Chao who had just arrived, and as expected Charmy blushed at the sight of the younger rabbit.

"I will present them. They are Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. They are my friends and are with those who have lived these six months" Sonia said looking at everyone who sat opposite her.

The two rabbits and chao, seeing all those present recognized the chameleon and the bee. The others had not seen before and greeted giving hands.

"Now we all gathered there anything else I should tell you. My mother told me through a message you sent me a few minutes ago by a hologram, when Sonic and Knuckles find would contact me again to talk to them".

The blue hedgehog and echidna were confused because they did not know what subject's mother wanted to talk magenta hedgehog with them.

Sonia medallion suddenly started flashing intensely as he had done before. When all were set at that, the magenta hedgehog told them to go to a place where they could talk to her mother in private without anyone interrupting the conversation.

A while later all were in the hospital parking lot. Sonia was a bit away from the rest of the group holding the locket in his hands; suddenly appeared in front of it another hologram, but unlike the first this was not a recording.

Again came Queen Aleena, but this time was wearing a white dress and her own crown. This time the purple hedgehog was not alone, for with her was a blue hedgehog, a green hedgehog and a red echidna.

"Mom! **Sonic!** Manic! **Knuckles!** What a joy to see them!" magenta hedgehog said excited to talk to them.

"Hi Sonia. What a pleasure to see you" **Knuckles** said.

"Wow, what happened to your sister?" **Sonic** said.

"You're older than Mom" Manic said.

"What do you mean with older mom. Forget it, talk about it later" to his third son said Queen Aleena.

"Dear daughter, for having traced know already you met counterparts from **Sonic** and **Knuckles** the universe of which you are. Everyone wants to talk to them about some things" said the purple hedgehog.

The magenta hedgehog nodded, as he came to the group making holograms to move with it, as they came from his medallion.

"Friends like you to meet my mother, Queen Aleena, my brother Manic and everybody knows my brother **Sonic** and **Knuckles** , or at least their parallel. But these are what come from the universe from which I come".

Everyone was shocked to see **Sonic** and **Knuckles** , were identical to those of the universe as much. The only differences were that both were younger; other than that the blue hedgehog had a medallion in the shape of an electric guitar and the red echidna had his two eyes in perfect condition.

"Wow in that universe I'm King of Mobius" **Sonic** said.

"Of course you're my friend" said King Sonic.

"What envy, if there is a parallel in that universe my insurance would be the king" Manic said.

"Dream Brother".

King Sonic let out a small laugh to hear that comment.

"And if I'm the king in that universe Where is my queen? I want to know" **Sonic** said.

"Surely she must be very beautiful" Manic said.

King Sonic was sad to hear that and did not answer, but bowed his head as he sighed sadly.

Amy felt very sorry sad to see his friend, he approached the blue hedgehog and gave a hug to cheer him up a bit. On this occasion he returned the hug if needed as much. The pink hedgehog could not help blushing for a moment without anyone noticing.

 **Sonic** and Manic saw the pink hedgehog hugging him and for a moment believed that she was his wife.

After that King Sonic, still hugging Amy, told the blue hedgehog hologram "I lost my wife and two children in an accident a week ago".

The blue hedgehog and green hedgehog sad to hear the news felt. And not just them. His mother escaped her tears and his echidna friend. Also the magenta hedgehog was sad to hear that from your brother that universe. And all who were present there at that time.

"I'm sorry. I did not know" **Sonic** said.

"Do not worry, the past is past" said King Sonic as he smiled to try to cheer up everyone.

"One last thing. I want you to give me advice on how to be king. Maybe I or one of my brothers you need it in the future".

"You only say that if you become king is better not alter the timeline of your universe. I did that once and it brought me many problems. The same for you Sonia and Manic" he said as he watched the magenta hedgehog against him and the green hedgehog in the hologram.

 **Sonic** , Sonia and Manic nodded a little confused. They did not know what he meant by that, but if they were mentioned was for something.

"And to me that advice can you give me to be a better guardian" **Knuckles** said looking at his side.

Knuckles had no idea to tell your partner, but that Kneecaps approached and said "All you have to do is not fooled by a bat girl as happened many times my brother".

"Wow. I have a brother in the universe".

"Of course you have and I'm your favorite brother".

"Kneecaps. You are my only brother".

"That's why I'm your favorite".

"And be careful transform into Chaos Knuckles. Consequently the last time my brother became lost one eye and therefore has the bionic eye".

Tikal, who was listening to the conversation, was in shock to hear that part.

"Kneecaps, you could let me talk to me. Thank you".

"Ok. Brother".

"Wow. You if you've spent a lot of problems in your life" said **Knuckles**.

"More than you think, if you ask me" said Knuckles.

"Tell me, that orange echidna behind you is your girlfriend".

The echidna turned and looking back to the echidna hologram quite nervous and blushing said "No. It's not. It's just an old friend" he said.

"Sure" he said sarcastically.

"Since everyone spoke their parallels, now it's my turn to speak" said Queen Aleena.

All were watching the purple hedgehog waiting to see what was going to say.

"As she should have told them, Sonia is not the universe from which you come. We have not yet found a way to bring her back to our universe. So until that happens I want to ask a favor Sonic and Knuckles".

"What do you want me to please" said King Sonic and Knuckles.

"As you two are parallel two people who I have great confidence they wanted to ask them to stay safe Sonia from danger and not be left alone at times when a problem arises".

"Mom does not need bodyguards. I can take care of myself" Sonia said.

"I know. But remember that you no longer have 15 years in that universe. As will be harder to defend against some things" said Queen Aleena.

The magenta hedgehog going to say something, but was silent. Since her mother was right in that. I no longer had the same skills before the time of his movement known as 'Sonia Spin'. Was that one of the reasons that the day before she and her friends had been cornered by the assailants. Nor had many skills to fight someone else.

"Then I can count on you" said the purple hedgehog.

"Sure" said the blue hedgehog holding thumb.

"Of course" the echidna said.

"Your Majesty. If you will allow me, I want to help Sonic and Knuckles to hold harmless Sonia" Espio said suddenly.

All stared at him after hearing that, no one expected him to offer to protect someone.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Queen Aleena.

"Of course I do. With the help of it I'm still alive and now am indebted for what he did" said the chameleon.

The purple hedgehog watched the chameleon into her eyes. They could see it was a good and trustworthy person would be able to sacrifice himself to keep others safe.

"I can see you really want to do something for my daughter after having saved your life. Okay, I have confidence that you too can hold harmless Sonia in case of any danger".

"Thank you, your majesty".

"Now I know my daughter is in good hands, we four will be calmer about her. It's time to say goodbye for now" said Queen Aleena.

"Mom, first I want to tell you that I miss you, **Sonic** , Manic and **Knuckles** and hope to return next to you very soon" Sonia said.

"I know that we miss because we feel just like you. And do not worry, soon we will be together again".

The three hedgehogs and echidnas who were in the hologram said goodbye to each other and began to fade until it finally disappeared in front of everyone.

Sonia were started dating him happy tears from her eyes. Everyone else watched her being happy that she finally could have communicated with his family after six months of not knowing anything about them.

...

"That I'm tired from the journey in time. Now I must be far enough from those six would not let me fulfill my mission. It is better to rest for tonight" Silver said to himself.

The silver hedgehog left to levitate and to touch the ground with his feet, sat. He was very tired. He lay on the floor looking at the stars, thinking "Oh mother, I hope you're right with that of time travel. I hope that this can change history so that you, me, my father and my brother have a better life".

Suddenly he began to hear the sound of someone coming to where he was. Silver went into attack position, waiting to see who was the person that was coming.

 **Note:**

King Sonic and Knuckles are from Mobius X Years Later.

 **Sonic** and **Knuckles** are from Sonic Underground.


	11. Chapter 11

"I saw him land around here" Geoffrey said as he led the rest of the group.

"I'm surprised that ran all the way to escape us" Jacques said.

"It's true. Right now we are more than two hours of Kingdom of Acorn" Belle said.

"I just hope that we do not let ourselves again hung in the air" Mighty said.

When they finally spotted the silver hedgehog, they saw that this was in position to attack and with a serious look on his face.

"I thought I have told you all not to meddle in my mission" Silver said.

Hershey and Ray were the first to get close to silver hedgehog to try to talk to him in the nicest way possible, but he responded only turning to leave again.

"Wait, do not go. We have something very important to tell us all" said the flying squirrel.

"Leave me alone and go back to where they came".

"Just listen to what we say and if you still want to do the job alone, leave you alone" said the cat.

Silver looked thoughtful for what he had just heard, he turned to where they were six newcomers and said "Okay. I will listen, but after that I want to be left alone".

"We know from what you told us that this universe will be destroyed in the future and assigned to you to return in time to avoid it all happen" Ray said.

"Yes. And I mean by that" Silver said.

"By the way you act, others and I begin to think that you have a personal reason why you want to work alone and therefore do not want help from anyone" Hershey said.

"You lived something so traumatic past that now you want to prevent it from happening, is not it?" Belle said coming together with Jacques, Geoffrey and Mighty .

In the eyes of silver hedgehog began to reflect a look of anguish at that. The six who were before him noticed his reaction and began to worry.

"You're right. I went through something very disturbing. And the worst thing that happened when he was just five years" said the silver hedgehog.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Mighty asked.

"It's a long story, do not want to hear it".

They all sat in front of the silver hedgehog hinting that they were not in a hurry to get out of there.

"I see they will not leave just like that. It's okay. I'll tell you everything, including what will happen in the coming years. Like my side that you met last year, I also come from the future. But I come fifteen years in the future. I was born in the year 3269. so at this time I will be born next year".

They all watched intently at Silver hoping to continue.

"When I was born what you know as Kingdom of Acorn will not be even a shadow of what it is today. The city was left in ruins after the attack of Chaos and E-107 Theta. The great part of the planet Mobius was destroyed with the Anarchy Beryl Bomb, but miraculously the vast majority of the inhabitants survived. those who caused such destruction was five villains who believed dead for several years. In the future they are known as the Rulers of Evil. During my first five years of life I lived in a place far removed from civilization along with my parents and my older brother, but everything changed when the five rulers came from where we lived with the intent to take as prisoners (all of them were using a type of armor in which could not know who they were) Luckily because my father had certain powers, he used to distract the villains and that gave us the advantage. Finally the four of them managed to escape through a secret tunnel beneath the house".

"Wait, you say that Mobius was largely destroyed by the Rulers of Evil, but Where were Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix then?" Geoffrey asked.

"They were not present to prevent that?" Hershey asked.

"Yes, where were we" Jacques, Belle, Mighty and Ray said in unison.

"I'm already getting to that part. I do not hurry" Silver said.

"As I was saying. My parents, my brother and I were touring for weeks around the planet Mobius trying to find a place to live. They had spent several days in which we had not eaten anything and it could go no further. As I am the smallest of the group, that of not eating was causing me several health problems. Suddenly we saw a forest on the horizon. When you get there without warning I fainted for not eaten in days. When I finally woke up I was in a room, lying on a bed and my brother was taking care of me He told me, while I was eating, when I fainted were members who were still alive Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix. And these brought to its base at the state in which I stood. Also told me that my parents knew some of these members and he also knew one half hour after he finished eating I met in person the last members of both teams. These were: Knuckles The Echidna, Espio The Chameleon, Antoine D'Coolette, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonia The Hedgehog and Cosmo The Seedrian".

"Who are Sonia and Cosmo?" Ray asked.

"Sonia is a hedgehog who told us as she came from a parallel universe which she was the sister of King Sonic. Cosmo is a girl who came from outer space and that was the last of its kind" replied Silver.

"Must be the same Cosmo we met today" Jacques and Belle said.

"If it's a girl hair and skin shades of green and flower buds on both sides of the head, then yes" said the silver hedgehog.

"The six crew told us me, my brother and my parents their history. When the Rulers of Evil attacked Kingdom of Acorn, had done so surprising that there was no way to stop them, as both teams had dissolved several problems that occurred among its members, without them knowing it had been caused on purpose by someone they did not know his identity. That the five rulers seized and taken as prisoners to some friends and allies of both teams. some were captured without much effort; among these were: Rotor Walrus, Nicole, Charmy The Bee, Big The Cat, Froggy, Tikal The Echidna, Knecapeon Mace, Vanilla The Rabbit, Cream The Rabbit and Cheese. Other members were brutally murdered after resisting capture, and such you were six. After that I knew that their bodies were beheaded and exposed to the whole planet from the Rulers of Evil to remind everyone that would be the punishment he would receive anyone opposed to its mandate".

The skunk, cat, armadillo, flying squirrel, coyote and rabbit were in shock to hear that last part; they could not say a word at that time.

"I knew after the team attempt a rescue of his fellow prisoners had Rulers of Evil. But something went wrong and unfortunately died five members: King Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Vector The Crocodile and Dulcy. Knuckles, Tails and Antoine were very hurt after that. Knuckles lost his other eye and one arm, so they introduced another bionic eye and a robotic arm. Tails lost one of their tails, which prevented him from flying. Antoine was paralyzed and could only move in a wheelchair. Sonia, Cosmo and Espio were the only ones if left without any injury".

All were shed some tears to hear that; but Jacques and Belle were most felt pain at that moment to imagine the death of his mother and father see his wheelchair.

"My family and I live on that basis for four months until finally the Rulers of Evil managed to locate them all. They attacked the base with intent to murder us all. I remember Knuckles, Espio and my father told the others that we escaped quickly. Tails, Cosmo, Sonia and Antoine escaped in the Tornado. My mother, my brother and I made it out in an escape pod that was in the base. When we find a safe place, both the Tornado as the capsule landed. Which in the past had been Kingdom of Mercia we were there a couple of days waiting for news of Knuckles, Espio or my father, but did not reach all even we thought it had failed and died but we were wrong. They found us, but they were not the same as before the three were surrounded by a dark aura that apparently controlled and last but not least the Rulers of Evil were with them. which ordered them to attack mercilessly. None could defend, as they had no weapons for that. Witness with my own eyes as Knuckles strangled Antoine with its robotic arm to suffocate, as Espio he nailed a dagger in the heart to Sonia; and as my father threw one of their deadliest attacks Tails and Cosmo. What surprised me most was that my father had killed two innocent people; but I could feel that deep down, he was fighting against itself to itself and fight back against the real villains".

Silver is interrupted himself, then came the part that most traumatized by everything that happened.

"It was when that happened. Rulers of Evil gave the order to my father to attack. He tried to hold with all his strength not attack us. But to no avail. Loaded the same attack he had used with Tails and Cosmo above to kill us. I could see bulged tears from her eyes at that moment. My mother took me in his arms and tried to flee, but tripped and both fell to the ground. My father launched the attack on us, but it never struck us. When we turned around we saw my brother lying on the floor, breathing heavily and a lot of blood pouring from his wounds. He came between us and attack, saving life. My mother and I we approached him to see him in his last moments of life. He took our hands, told us how much he loved us both and always be with us. When he stopped breathing remember my mother and I began to mourn inconsolably. Suddenly I turned around and stared at my father; sadness, regret, and finally self loathing and he was forced to do that: His face a mixture of emotions reflected. Finally he regained control of himself and the aura around him disappeared. He approached us, told us we looked we were us and not behind. We did what we said and my mother took me to that place carrying me in his arms. My father was ready to fight alone against the five rulers, and we knew how powerful was he when he was angry. When we were far from where we heard a big explosion and turn around saw lots of smoke rising into the sky. At that time we learned that my father was not coming back. But his sacrifice Rulers of Evil perished in the process also died Knuckles and Espio".

"So So it was all over?" Hershey asked with a sad voice.

The silver hedgehog nodded while several tears out of his eyes.

"And what happened next?" Jacques asked.

"All prisoners who had been captured by the Rulers of Evil were released from prison, including members and allies of Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix. Although tyranny was finally over, the entire planet ever again be the same. In the following years the plants and trees began to die, rivers and lakes dried up, people began to die. Luckily my mother and I could find a way to live for nine years. Since having my current age, my mother told me about some jewelry known as the Time Emeralds, which had disappeared the many years. He said that with the help of them, who had them in his possession could travel back in time to any year who wanted. That gave me the idea to go back and avoid all that had happened. After a long trip my mother and I were able to find the seven jewels. She told me that I should use and fully trusted me to change this where we lived. I knew I had to go back in time to the moment when it all began, and was the moment when the tragedy occurred Castle of Mobius".

"If you had avoided that, anything you told us would happen?" Mighty asked.

"Yes, but I could not return until that time".

"Why not?" Belle asked.

"The emeralds were only able for me to return to the past fifteen years, but the same day that I used emeralds in the present. For that reason I could not avoid the destruction of Castle of Mobius, and the theft of Anarchy Beryl Bomb and E-107 Theta. You see because I want to work alone. it is my responsibility to keep my future come true in this present" Silver said as he held the Time Emeralds on your hands.

"We understand your situation. We know you want to save the future, but you can not do this alone. You need friends to support you in this difficult mission you have to meet and we are all willing to help" Geoffrey said.

Silver intently watched Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty, Ray, Jacques and Belle as she thought and finally said "Okay. I will accept his help. But remember you have to be cautious. No one must know of this mission, it could be some enemy spy watching you know what you're trying to avoid and could ruin our plans to save the future".

After that all joined hands and made a pact in which they swore prevent this apocalyptic future were to happen at all costs.

...

Scourge, Fiona, Dr. Finitevus, Nack and Snively had been listening to the conversation that had just having the silver hedgehog with the skunk, the cat, armadillo, flying squirrel, coyote and rabbit. They had been in the branches of the trees listening to everything from start to finish and knew exactly Silver referred to them in its history as Rulers of Evil.

Were you surprised by all that were able to make during his government especially Mobius. But they could not conceive that they were defeated by the father of that hedgehog future. They had to keep that team found them before they carry out their plans and also had to find the father of silver hedgehog to kill him and thus prevent this the defeat in the future. Incidentally also take care of his mother to prevent him born; and his brother also as an extra.

Suddenly they noticed that the silver hedgehog taught others a photograph in which he was with his parents and brother. Snively brought binoculars to see the photo and was surprised to see who the parents and brother of Silver.

"I will not believe who is the family of the Hedgehog" Snively said.

"Who are they?" asked Dr. Finitevus and Fiona.

"His parents are Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. And his brother is Rutan The Echidna. If you ask me I think that last one is by adoption".

"We will be very hard to find. No one has heard of Shadow and Rutan in months. Meanwhile Rouge is one of the highest ranking members of GUN provided that is in public is protected by several bodyguards" Nack said.

"Do not worry. Now I have a plan to find them. They tell you everything in the base" Scourge said while smiling mischievously.

After that the five opened a ring and pierced, transported directly to the Space Colony Ark without being seen by the team that was under them.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been three days since Sonia called his mother, his two brothers and his echidna friend. At that time the magenta hedgehog was bored, because I was home alone, was working as Vanilla, Cream had gone shopping with some childhood friends (Honey The Cat, Marine The Raccoon, Shade The Echidna) which had been visiting Kingdom of Acorn and had carried Cheese with it. It was 9:30 PM. Not knowing to do decided to take a bath to relax a little and forget about everything for a while.

While in the bathroom turned on the faucet to fill the tub up to a point, then poured a scent of cinnamon water, finally took off his clothes and got into the tub. He turned off the water and stayed in there relaxed with eyes closed.

She began to think about the recent events she had lived since coming to this universe to date. All I appreciated was that in that universe no longer existed parallel Dr. Robotnik, since according'd told this had died long ago. At that time came to mind the idea that if the universe were parallels of Sonic and Knuckles, and also Dr. Robotnik parallel existed sometime in the past, could have the possibility of there being more people she knew. But by the time he was glad that in this parallel universe exist two trusted people who were willing to help if problems occur.

It was at that moment that reminded a third party who offered his help too. Remembering could not help thinking that looked quite handsome, despite being older than her for several years (32 years if specifically taking into account their biological age). Despite having met him twice, I felt a sense of happiness to be with him that did not prove to anyone else. Besides feel butterflies in the stomach too. She knew it was that, since she had felt that same feeling several times in the past. It was nothing more and nothing less than love. He began to wonder if he felt the same about her, though he doubted it. He did not believe that a person of his age were to be interested in someone like her, only aged across the timeline between two universes.

Sonia suddenly out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door of the house. The magenta hedgehog out of the tub, quickly dried with a towel, put on a bathrobe pink and went straight to the room of the house to meet who played.

When she opened the door she saw before her a chameleon purple, yellow eyes, which had a small gray beard; which he wore a pair of white gloves, shoes black with white and brown jacket.

"Hello Espio. I did not expect to come" said magenta hedgehog with a small blush.

The chameleon watched the magenta hedgehog and blushed to see who was using only a bathrobe. He imagined that he had interrupted while you bathe. Among many thoughts only managed to say "I see right now are busy. Best I will come to later".

"Do not worry. Come in. Anyway I finished my bath".

"Are you sure? I do not wanna bother you if you're busy".

Sonia nodded, leaned to one side and Espio with a little doubt entered.

After closing the door, the hedgehog told the chameleon that wait on the couch while she went to get dressed. This did what was asked.

While waiting, Espio set his sights on a photograph that was on a small table beside the couch. He took her hands and began to watch. Pictured Sonia were in the company of Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. All were in what appeared to be Kingdom of Dragon, that you could see by the way he was dressed all three.

Of the three, for the chameleon which looked more beautiful with these traditional clothes from there was the magenta hedgehog. In recent days that had passed had been thinking about what I really felt for Sonia, until he finally realized that he loved her. So he had come to visit, to confess his feelings for her. But a dark thought crossed his mind. He recalled that Sonia still remained a teenager mentally, although he had grown old. Surely he would reject it, because she would prefer someone younger.

"I see you like that picture" said a female voice suddenly called off the chameleon of his thoughts.

By raising his head he saw the magenta hedgehog using your normal attire: Red blouse, purple skirt, yellow belt, purple gloves, boots with red and purple medallion in the shape of an electric keyboard.

"Oh, Sonia. Since how long were you standing there" said pretty nervous.

"Not much. As fifteen seconds. You were seeing the photograph of my trip to Kingdom of Dragon?".

"Yes. I noticed that there was to see how you three are dressed in the picture".

"Have you ever been there?".

"Sure, because I was born there".

"It's amazing, and because you stopped living there, if it's a beautiful place".

"I will not deny that it is, but I had to leave there for a mission that had to fulfill on behalf of my mother".

"Your mother?".

"Yes, she was the leader of Shinobi Clan. I got the mission to observe Knuckles".

"What is Shinobi Clan?" Sonia asked as he sat next to Espio.

"It was a ninja clan made up of various chameleons like me".

"That's amazing. I never imagined you were a ninja. Could you show me some of your skills?".

"We'll show you another day. As for now I'm a little out of practice".

"Oh, I see. Going back to the previous topic Why I had been given the mission to observe Knuckles?".

"For generations, several chameleons were responsible for overseeing the ancestors of Knuckles, with the intention of finding out if all those echidnas taking any dangerous decision affecting our clan. And when my turn to take that mission arrived, left Kingdom of Dragon and me I went to Angel Island".

"And in the end what happened to the Shinobi Clan?".

"With the death of my mother's clan was dissolved about 20 years ago".

"And you had no other family besides your mother?".

"Yes. He had a wife and two daughters. But they are no longer with me".

"I see, Divorce?" Sonia asked, but then regretted it.

"No. My wife died three years ago because of a terminal illness little known. I do not remember her name, but this disease was killing her slowly and painfully. On the other hand, my daughters Salma and Juanita died last week in a incident that occurred at Castle of Mobius" said Espio trying not to show any emotion by those painful memories, but she let out a tear.

"I'm so sorry. I think I crossed the line to ask that. I did not want to make you feel bad" she said as he bowed his head apologetically.

The chameleon put his hand on his chin magenta hedgehog, lifted her face and said "No need to apologize. Look, I'll tell you one thing that always cheers me up when I feel sad. Every time I remember what happened to my wife and my two daughters think that was just a test of fate for what the future holds for me, as always bad and sad things that happens to a person comes something good and wonderful that will change your life all right".

Suddenly chameleon yellow eyes and hedgehog black eyes did not stop looking at each other. They began to feel nervous and even taking into account their faces were very close together. Both are completely flushed. They felt within themselves a sense of anxiety and heart pounding them quickly.

The magenta hedgehog could not contain himself any longer and finally kissed the chameleon on the lips, leaving him caught in the process. At first he was a shy kiss by both, as they waited to see what was the reaction of the other. But shortly after the kiss became more passionate when touched both languages. Obviously neither had a long kiss. For Espio, he had not kissed anyone since his wife died; Sonia if she had not kissed anyone since she was finished with Bartleby.

Suddenly they stopped the kiss and they both looked at each other nervously, not knowing what the other was thinking.

Initially not know what to say until finally Sonia whispered "I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry?" Espio asked.

"I apologize for having kissed that way I know I should not have done, because we hardly know. But the truth is I'm in love with you I feel that being mentally still a teenager not going to feel about me the same thing I feel for you" said the magenta hedgehog as she began to sob.

"No. Do not cry for that. I confess something. I'm also in love with you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I noticed that in the three days they spent. I do not care how old you have, because love is not measured by age. that's why I came to see you, to tell you how I feel about you. But I did not know how to do it, because I thought you preferred someone younger than me" said the chameleon as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead to try to calm her.

"Are you serious? You're not fooling me?".

"Of course I mean it. I never lie about my feelings for someone else. I swear to heart what I feel for you is real and nothing will change my mind".

They both looked at each other with love and became an impulse to kiss passionately. Moments later, inadvertently both ended on a sofa (Espio above Sonia) still kissing until they finally ran out of air. Finding himself in that position were flushed. They liked that feeling of closeness between them, but as they had just finished declare his feelings, it was too early to do that.

"I think we're going too fast" said the chameleon.

"I also think the same" said the magenta hedgehog.

They sat back on the couch.

"It is better that we take it easy".

"I agree. For now you want to take something".

"A glass of water would be good".

Having gone to the kitchen and returned, Sonia stood chatting with Espio the rest of the morning. They discussed various adventures they had in the past even talked about the friends they had made in these. Sad things of the past are also counted. The chameleon talked about this time that his old friend Valdez was robotic and how he was forced to destroy it. Meanwhile the magenta hedgehog spoke about Lady Windemire when this was taken prisoner and robot without this could do anything to save her. They consoled themselves whenever they saw the other letting out several tears.

Everything went normal for the couple until 1:00 PM. Time in which Espio, looking at the clock, remembered he had an important commitment and it was half an hour late.

"Sonia, I gotta go".

"Where are you going?".

"I had arranged to meet Vector and Charmy half an hour ago at the base of Team Chaotix to conduct training of our abilities in combat".

"Oh. Then hurry" said magenta hedgehog a little disappointed that he left to go.

The chameleon noticed the sad expression on her and said "I was wondering if you come with me".

"Are you sure?".

This he nodded, watching her with a look of love.

"Yes, if I go with you" he said as he approached and kissed him.

After that Sonia took the keys of the house and put them in the pocket of her skirt, then wrote a note to Cream and Cheese in which he said where would you go and what time you return.

On leaving the house, Espio and Sonia were holding hands while smiling to each other; being very happy about the fact that they were a couple.


	13. Chapter 13

The day went on as normal for King Sonic and Amy, who walked very quietly through the streets of Kingdom of Acorn. Throughout the tour the blue hedgehog was telling the pink hedgehog on a plan that had Council of Acorn to demolish the remains of the Castle of Mobius to build instead a moment to honor the eleven victims who died there, and a new castle was built in the kingdom safer place.

"And you agree with these plans Council of Acorn or not" asked Amy.

"I do not know. In part I think it would be good idea to remember all the loved ones we lost that night. But then again I prefer to leave the place as it is, because despite everything that happened there still has many beautiful memories of my family and how happy they were all four together" replied Sonic.

"I see. If I were you, it would be a difficult decision for me".

"You know, since I lost Sally, Sonia and Manik have had many doubts continue to rule Kingdom of Acorn myself, until I seriously thought about resigning the office of king" he said as he lowered his head with a little sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Do not! Do not you dare think of that! You know as well as I do that all the kingdom needs you. You have been a good king for six years and can not give up now just for this. The bad things happen, but that's no reason to give up easily".

The blue hedgehog was surprised to hear that the pink hedgehog, gave a small laugh and said "Wow Amy, for me about how you sounded like Sally. She had told me the same".

"I'm sure if she could speak from beyond the grave I would say do not give up".

"You're right. I think sometimes those ideas of leaving the throne come to mind because I'm stressed and need a break from the real work. Believe it or not, being king is a job too tired".

"It is what you're talking about. Sometimes Cosmo and I were helping Rob, Mari-An and Jon in certain tasks and truth to be part of a royal family has its disadvantages".

"You see because I want to take a break. I planned to stay in Knothole for a few days, as it has been long since the last time I was there. I guess the old hut of my parents still there. If that's the case, there I can rearrange my ideas when I return to continue governing as I have done so far ".

"Well, that's your decision. But you sure you want to go alone".

"Of course not. I thought to invite you to Tails and Cosmo. But as Tails had to in his workshop told me I could not come and Cosmo said he wanted to stay with him to keep him company. So I was wondering if you you want to come with me".

The pink hedgehog blushed to hear that question from the blue hedgehog. If accepted being alone with him during those days that were to happen and possibly fall in love and live happily ever after. But then he thought logically to realize that there was little chance of that would happen. If he never showed romantic interest in her when they were young, much less feel now that both roamed 40.

"Amy? Did you hear me?" Sonic asked to see that this did not answer.

The pink hedgehog reacted, smiled and answered "Yes, count me in. And I promise I'll help you relax a little stress you carry".

"Thanks Amy, I knew I could count on you" he said as he lifted his thumb.

After that the blue hedgehog charged to the pink hedgehog in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked confused and blushing at the same time.

"If you do not wear, you delay to over one hour for you to take a ship to take you from here to Knothole. Remember that the Kingdom of Acorn is at Angel Island" replied Sonic.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But we'll leave just like that, without telling Tails or Cosmo".

"Do not worry, they already know you're coming with me".

"Really? How?".

"Because they are there" the blue hedgehog said, pointing across the street.

The pink hedgehog turned to see the yellow fox and seedrian greeting them by hand while smiling (both passed interestingly there just then, because as Tails had forgotten his lunch at home, Cosmo had gone there to I bring it)

King Sonic and Amy answered the greeting; after that in the blink of an eye both went from there to the speed of light and headed Knothole.

"I think we should join them. Do you think it was a good idea to let them be alone together?" asked Cosmo.

"Of course I do. I do not like to get into the private life of Sonic, but I know how much he suffered at losing his family. I have noticed that since you arrived he felt very comfortable being with Amy, which not happen very often before, and his mood has improved since then" said Tails.

"You know, Amy told me that she suffered a lot when Sonic disappeared for several years and even more when he heard the news that she had married Sally. I always prayed that she could find true love someday. If what happened Sonic losing his family was of fate to unite them both and they were happy together, I hope that at least worth the suffering that both have lived".

"I also hope the same. But for now it is better to return to the workshop, there are still some things that need to be repaired. I'll see you later at home and thanks for bringing me lunch".

"You're welcome. Until the night".

The fox gave a hug to seedrian (both blushed intensely) and finely parted ways.

Meanwhile the two hedgehogs were standing outside the door of the many cabins that were in Knothole. At the speed at which they had been and with a Spin Dash from the blue hedgehog both jumped at the base of Angel Island and landed right in Knothole unscathed.

Knothole was destroyed in 3237, but was back the following year and restore its old inhabitants returned to live there. The people had not changed at all with the passing of the years. It looked exactly like the last time they were both there, the only difference was that now everything seemed strangely deserted.

"How are we going to go?" Amy asked.

"Do not worry, if my memory serves me remember when I lived here ever had a key under the mat" replied Sonic.

The blue hedgehog reached down, took the key was under the mat and opened the door. The interior of the cabin was dark. Both entered, closed the door and turned on the light.

"Everything is in the same place, it seems no one has been here in a while" blue hedgehog said while his crown and cape and then leave it on a table that was in front of him took off.

Before they could do more than they heard several metallic noises coming from inside the same cabin. Hearing this, Sonic and Amy began to travel all over the place with caution if that was there was going to be some kind of criminal or something like that.

They searched everywhere until they reached the last room (the room that had belonged to the blue hedgehog in the past) inside knowing that could be the cause of these mysterious noises. Both entered the room suddenly and were about to attack when they saw those who were there.

Sitting on the bed in the room was a blue robot that resembled the shape of a hedgehog in his lap had a small dog robot yellow and next flew a small Chao also had the appearance of a robot. The robot hedgehog and robot dog were in an advanced state of oxide. These were surprised to see the two hedgehogs at the door.

"Sonic, Amy! What a joy to see them!" said very surprised robot hedgehog.

"Father" said the blue hedgehog while eluded him several tears from her eyes, unable to believe he was in front of him after several years without seeing it.

...

Knuckles, Tikal and Kneecaps had just come to a cave that was half hour walk of the Kingdom of Acorn. The three down a hidden staircase that ran on a very deep place on earth. Each had a flashlight because that place was very dark. They were going to where it was hidden the Master Emerald.

For about ten years ago, the Master Emerald had been hidden in the depths of the earth to prevent it from being found by any being who would get their power for evil purposes. Safety And there were many traps everywhere to prevent anyone but keeper closer. For the three echidnas it was easy to reach, since Knuckles had disabled all the traps before they entered and already being in the activated again so that nobody could go after them.

The two red echidnas and orange echidna were in front of the giant emerald green, which had seven small emeralds of different colors around.

"Well Tikal, you're facing the Master Emerald. Kneecaps told me that you have seen in your dreams, so now you see it in person can approach her and find out what those dreams mean you have" Knuckles said.

Tikal nodded and walked slowly, Knuckles and Kneecaps were right behind her.

"It's exactly as it appears in my dreams, but the place was different" said orange echidna staring at the emerald.

"Oh, Master Emerald. If you are as powerful as they say, as I would like you to help me remember where I came from and all about my past" Tikal said as he stretched out his hand and touched the jewel.

At that time the Master Emerald began to glow as his power made the seven little gems that were around this began to levitate in the air and then to turn around the orange echidna. Seeing that Tikal was so surprised I could not move from the spot where she stood.

"What's up brother?" asked Kneecaps.

"I do not know. It seems she somehow managed to both the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds react to his request" said Knuckles.

The seven Chaos Emeralds kept spinning around Tikal until a flash of white out of these and wrapped completely orange echidna. This was a little frightened and closed his eyes against the bright light.

Without warning the memories of orange echidna began to return slowly to your mind while you are still with eyes closed. He remembered his father and grandmother, many times disagreed with his father on using the Chaos Emeralds, the friendship he had with Chaos and Chao, the wrath of Chaos that wiped out most of the tribe, when fused with the Master Emerald to reassure Chaos, its appearance in Station Square after Chaos was released, and finally the memory of the previous year of herself attacking Kingdom of Acorn transformed into Tikhaos.

When those memories stopped passing before his eyes, the gleam faded and orange echidna remained kneeling on the floor with several tears out of his eyes. I could not believe all that lived in the past, but the last I saw left her in shock. As a child her grandmother had raised to solve problems peacefully, but see itself merged with Chaos destroying a city made him fall into a deep sadness.

Just then Tikal felt two beings approached and knelt beside her. When I looked up saw it was Knuckles and Kneecaps. The two brothers were sad to see her reaction did not know what to say to make her feel better looks. Not found the right words for it.

"It can not be. I could not have done that. You two know everything, right?" Tikal asked while crying.

"Yes, honestly if we knew" said Kneecaps as he put his hand on her back.

"And, why was not told the truth from the beginning?" asked again.

"We are very sorry Tikal. I should have told you before, but I was afraid that you will react in the same way how you are now" said Knuckles.

Tikal did not respond, Knuckles hugged and cried. The two red echidna comforting continued for several minutes until it finally fell asleep in the arms of more red echidna.

"It is better for us to take home. When you wake try to talk to her to make you feel better" Knuckles said.

"Brother, I think it would be better if you talk to her alone. Not that I do not want to help, but I think as you are more familiar with it than I could be, could comfort her better than me" said Kneecaps.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well get out of here".

Having left the cave and have activated the traps, the three echidnas returned to Kingdom of Acorn. Kneecaps goodbye and went home, meanwhile Knuckles was heading to his being Tikal (which was still asleep) in your arms.

Being at home red echidna brought your room to orange echidna and let her sleep in his bed. Knuckles fetched a chair and stood looking after her. Just waiting for when he woke feel better. The minutes passed and nothing changed in that room. While watching equine red orange echidna could not help thinking that looked very beautiful when she slept, looked like an angel sleeping on a cloud. He gave an impulse to get up from the chair and lying beside her in bed, but before he could react.

"What the hell am I thinking? Am I going crazy?" he said to himself.

He rose from his chair, went to the kitchen and a glass of water was taken.

"This I feel for her is what I think it is. No, I can not feel that. Or maybe yes. Hell, I'm very confused" said starting to lose patience.

He sat on the couch in the living room while he began to organize your mind. I was sure how I felt about Tikal was the same as felt by Julie-Su when he was young. Love. I could not deny that she looked beautiful, but there was one thing that he worried about her. He knew she came 4000 years ago. What if she was their ancestor?

As far as he knew in his family tree his first ancestors had been Jordann and Kayla-La, but did not know who had come before them. Would there be a possibility that he and Tikal were family? To be removed from doubts came up call Spectre and Sojourner to find out that, since they both should know more about the family tree of the guardians of what he knew. He hoped that their assumptions were not true.


	14. Chapter 14

King Sonic and Amy were sitting in front of Jules, T-Pup and Omochao; both were waiting for the robot hedgehog tell them as he could live alone all these years. Since the blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog were made aware robot hedgehog recent events that had happened in recent years.

"When King Shadow began with his government; Bernie, Chuck, Muttski, Omochao and I escaped the kingdom after we heard they had taken prisoner Rotor and had killed Cobar decided to return to Knothole to be safe from that regime, because for some unknown reason, this place had not caught the attention of his majesty. I remember days after our arrival here, T-Pup appeared in a video message in which appeared Tails asking us did care of him as Shadow commanded to destroy every invention that had been built by him, since he considered all that as a threat to the kingdom. After that we had no contact with Kingdom of Acorn in the years that passed. For that reason we never knew that Shadow had been overthrown and that you had made you the new king" Jules said.

"And what happened to the others?" asked Sonic.

"Unfortunately your mother, your uncle and Muttski died one year ago because of a depression that had given from the day you disappeared, because they just like I thought you were dead. That depression was getting stronger by each passing year until finally ended their lives. I can be sure that if it were not robotic also have had the same fate as three. Since then I have been living only Omochao and T-Pup" replied the robot hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog was sad to hear that. She felt very guilty. Since he had become king, had never crossed his mind the idea of tracing his parents, his uncle and his pet. The worst is that he was indirectly caused the death of three of them. More people were added to the list of loved ones he had lost lately.

"I want to be with them for a few minutes, Where are they buried?" asked Sonic.

"Come with me" said Jules.

The robot hedgehog guided the blue hedgehog to the yard; pink hedgehog, the robot dog and chao followed from afar. On reaching the courtyard, father and son came to small grave that had the names of the three people who were buried under them.

Sonic, seeing the grave, he began dating tears from his eyes. He felt responsible for causing depression that ended with the death of his mother Bernadette, his uncle Chuck and his dog Muttski.

Return to Jules came after him and said "Father, I need a few minutes alone if you do not mind".

The robot hedgehog nodded and went back into the house leaving only the blue hedgehog.

For its part Amy, who was seeing everything through the window Omochao and T-Pup, he also escaped a few tears. Every time I saw one of his friends crying, I could not help feeling the same way they do.

"Why are you crying Amy?" asked Jules standing beside her.

The pink hedgehog noted the hedgehog robot and said "I feel very sad for Sonic. A week ago he lost Sally and their two children. Now that he was recovering from it he learns that his mother, uncle and your pet have also died. I want to do something to make him feel better".

"Quiet, I know that everything will be arranged and will soon have a happy life. But if you want to talk to him, that would seem like if tonight I leave you alone for two so you can cheer".

"Thanks, but it's where you are you".

"I will not go away. Just go for a walk around with Omochao and T-Pup".

The pink hedgehog was thrilled when I learned I would be alone with the blue hedgehog for a while, but tried not to show it. By now his priority was to make him feel better, and then see what would happen between them.

...

Knuckles was standing in front of a video phone having a conversation with the other members of the Brotherhood of Guardians. On display were Spectre, Sojourner and Sabre (the latter was in his wheelchair) Knuckles were just talking with Spectre and Sojourner as Sabre was in a vegetative state. This asked them about the family tree guardians.

"And then what they say about our ancestors?" Knuckles asked.

"Just like you, we do not know who came before Jordann and Kayla-La" replied Spectre.

"This can not be. You are the only ones I thought I would know about it. Now I'm at a crossroads".

"And, why so desperately to know about our ancestors?" Sojourner asked.

"Well I will tell you. Do you remember Tikhaos?".

Two of the three echidnas nodded and told him to continue.

"About five days ago Tikal fell from the sky in front of my house. She was no longer merged with Chaos and had no memories of his past. In these days that have passed Kneecaps and I have been looking after her. And every time it happened Tikal time I am happy to be at your side".

Spectre and Sojourner smiled to hear that part; Sabre was also happy, but how could it move not show it.

"The fact is that I am in love with her. But the problem is that it is remembered that 4000 years ago and do not know if ancestress of us. I want to be with her, but if it turns out that I am his descendant then that would incest".

"Why do you care about that. I did not see you worry about the same thing all these years you lived with Julie-Su" Sojourner said.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

Spectre spoke and answered "To which my son is concerned is that you and Julie-Su were family, long before they decided to start a family".

"I do not get it".

"Do not you remember Julie-Su belonged to Dark Legion?" Sojourner asked.

"Yes, I remember".

"Do not tell me you did not know she was great-granddaughter of Dimitri".

"She was... she was... she was great-granddaughter of Dimitri?".

"If it was. And as you know Dimitri and Edmund, our ancestor, were brothers. So technically Julie-Su was a very distant ancestor of yours and still lived with her for several years" Spectre said.

"True, but still want to be sure that Tikal and I are not family".

"Well, all we know is that there is a high probability that it is not our ancestor considering that she has never had children nor had brothers or cousins" Sojourner said.

"Are you serious?".

"Of course it is. But the important part is that if you love her, show her to Tikal how you feel about it" Spectre said.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice. They call you later to tell how I was".

The black and red echidna echidna smiled as she said goodbye to him moving his hands and ended communication.

"It's almost 6 PM. Better go make dinner" red echidna said was himself to see the time on the clock. So he went to the kitchen.

Tikal, who had been listening to the whole conversation from the hallway, seeing that the call had ended quickly ran to the room to put your thoughts in order. I was surprised that Knuckles was in love with her. I felt an immense joy within itself. But then he began to have doubts about that, considering that he had lied to not have said anything about her past and did not know if I could trust him.

...

Sonic still kneeling in front of the three tombs. Had been there all afternoon and had red eyes from time to mourn. He had begun to feel hungry, so I finally got up and went back into the house. Arriving in the kitchen I saw that dinner was ready and Amy was waiting for dinner. This had been shopping a few hours ago to buy the ingredients to prepare a delicious dinner and when he did not take much time to prepare everything.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yes. Thank you for asking" replied the blue hedgehog.

"Glad to hear that".

"By the way, where is my father?".

"He went for a walk with T-Pup and Omochao. He did not say what time again".

"So we alone?".

"Yes. And once prepared this delicious dinner for two".

"I hope you all know just as well as is".

Sonic took a knife and fork without knowing that try first. Amy had prepared spaghetti, steak, omelette, salad and last but not least favorite food of his majesty, a lot of chillidogs. To drink some wine had no alcohol and had dessert flan. As expected first thing I took were the chillidogs.

1 hour after

And both had finished dinner and were satisfied. Neither remembered having eaten well in years. The two sat on the couch and started talking about various things.

"Wow Amy, Where did you learn to cook well?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Rob and Mari-An were the ones who taught me" replied the pink hedgehog.

"I see you learned them well. I do not remember having tasted anything so delicious since I was a teenager".

"Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me".

As they talked on various topics, Sonic could not stop looking at Amy. He noted that despite the years that have passed since the last seen before the timeline was altered, she had not changed at all. It looked exactly the same, still seemed to be 17 years. He wondered what had to maintain their youth. Unlike her, he in recent days seemed like he had aged. I knew that this was due to the sadness felt by the loss of his family, but being with her old friend feels like it has rejuvenated again.

Amy suddenly started shaking a little cold since those days was coming winter and in the forest of Knothole the temperature used to fall sharply at night. King Sonic when her friend had begun to tremble took his coat was on the table, he wrapped it, put it in her lap and gave her a hug to give a little heat. Just then both had an exchange of views and blushed intensely. Neither expected to see in that situation. They looked into his eyes not knowing what to say or do to break the tension they felt, though it was obvious that none wanted to separate from the other.

At that moment the blue hedgehog reacted and took the pink hedgehog his lap. He left her sitting on the couch while he ran to his room and locked. I was a little confused.

"Why do I feel this way? She's just my friend. We've known for many years, but had never felt this way about her, What's Up?".

At that moment looking at a photograph that was on a small table beside his bed. There appears he formed a group hug with Tails, Rotor, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Nicole and Amy. When you watch carefully you can see that the pink hedgehog are by his side as he puts his hand on her waist and smiles. Seeing that realizes. He is in love with her; I did not know since when, but I was.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked knocking on the door.

This came to the door, opened it and said "Yeah, I'm fine".

This beckoned and asked him to come. When he closed the door they sat on the bed.

"What happened?".

"Nothing. It's that I just realized something to do with you".

"What other? What about?".

"About that".

The blue hedgehog took the pink hedgehog face in her hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Amy was surprised by the act of Sonic, yet was happy; It was his first kiss with his first and only love. After a few minutes they finally separated from lack of air and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Amy Rose".

"I love you too, Sonic The Hedgehog".

They both turned to kiss with love again. They had been sitting there for hours, but the blue hedgehog remembered something that caused it got sad again. The pink hedgehog noticed immediately.

"Now what's wrong?".

"I think this will not work".

"Why not? They love each other and that's all that matters".

"I know, but we can not be together. There is a law that says if the king is not part of the lineage Acorn and for any reason comes to be widowed and childless this may not remarry or if you do not lose the title as king. And I can not leave the kingdom without a ruler to take over everything".

"Oh, I understand. But we could not keep our relationship a secret. No one would have to know that there is something between us".

"You want that?".

"I would be willing to do anything, as long as both be happy together".

"You do not know how happy you made me to hear that".

They approached again, but on this occasion only embraced.

Outside the room Jules, Omochao and T-Pup heard the whole conversation. The three were happy because fate has joined Sonic and Amy. They hoped that the two could be together the rest of his life. After that they moved away from the door of the room and came to rest on the floor of the cabin.

Meanwhile the blue hedgehog, which still hugging pink hedgehog, heard that this had started to yawn.

"Are you sleepy?".

"Yes. It's been a long day for me. With the purchases had to do and I had to prepare dinner I tired a lot".

"And because you did not ask me for help. If I would have asked you what you would have helped smooth".

"I did not ask for help because as you were a bit sad not want to bother you. In addition I wanted to go alone because I wanted to surprise you with dinner he had prepared for you".

"I see. Well, if you want we can sleep together in my bed".

"In your bed... the two together".

"Because. If anyhow we are partners".

"You're right, but the problem is that no suit pajamas".

"If so, I have an idea".

In the blink of an eye he left the room and came back with a nightgown blue.

"This was mom, if you want you can use it".

"Are you sure?".

"Of course".

"Okay, I'll put it. But turn around".

Sonic turned to allow Amy to change clothes. A part of him wanted to look like her undressed, but had to be controlled and those thoughts were not own himself. A minute later and was wearing pink hedgehog and blue hedgehog around to see it was given.

"You look very beautiful with that" said the blue hedgehog while the gloves and the shoes are removed.

"Thank you" said the pink hedgehog as she blushed.

After a few seconds of eye contact each other, they finally lay down on the bed and clothed with the sheet. If they had told them about 30 years ago that someday they would be together in this way, the blue hedgehog as not have believed and pink hedgehog had waited anxiously until it was fulfilled. Both huddled each other.

"Good night" said Sonic.

"Good night, my king" Amy said.

They kissed again and instantly fell asleep holding hands.

...

Knuckles was standing in front of Tikal taking her hands in his. He had just declared his feelings for her and was now waiting for your reply. Both were in the room of the house.

The orange echidna looked straight into the eyes of the red echidna and said "I love you too and more than you think. But something inside me tells me not to trust you for having deceived all these days with not telling me anything about my past".

"I know and I'm sorry, but I really want both spend the rest of our lives together. Just give me a chance and see that I will not lie to you anymore".

"You swear?".

"I swear. Even this time I'll make you something that took me several years to do with Julie-Su".

"What?".

"Well... When I was with Julie-Su, she was my concubine means that living together but not married even what remained when our daughter Lara-Su was born We finally decided to join in marriage formally nine months ago, after living cohabiting for almost 23 years. But now I want to marry you to start a family life as it should be, under the blessing of marriage".

The orange echidna fell out tears of joy from his eyes to hear that and responded by giving a sweet kiss on the lips red echidna. As was his first time kissing someone, afraid to ruin.

Tikal soon stopped the kiss when he felt Knuckles hands gently caressing her thighs section intended to put his hands under her skirt. This, to see how she reacted, giving away a few steps back.

"Sorry, did not want to bother you. Just got carried away a bit at the moment" Knuckles said.

"Do not apologize. Only took me by surprise. Honestly I liked to do that" Tikal said.

"So you want to continue?" asked a little insecure.

"Continue, please. Make me love" she said with some embarrassment.

Hearing that the red echidna blushed. He was ready to proceed, and I really wanted to do. They both looked at each other with love.

Knuckles took the right hand of Tikal and took the glove with the bracelet she wore and repeated the same procedure with the left hand. After that the red echidna stripped off his own gloves (which did very often) and joined desgloved hands with orange echidna. Felt different touch her hands without gloves because they felt so soft and silky.

That contact was stopped when Knuckles put his hands on the head of Tikal and took the tiara along with wearing white ribbons on their spines. She playing along he took off his hat, then put his hands on the brown vest and pushed off the shoulder causing it to slip down his arms and fell to the ground along with the other things that had already been removed at each other. A few seconds later felt like Tikal Knuckles threw some top costume guardian. Knowing what she wanted to do, he raised both arms allowing him stripped of the upper half of his suit.

The orange echidna blushed seeing topless red echidna, he realized that he was more muscular than she thought it was. Could not be more and gave him another kiss on the lips; but unlike the others that deepened a little more to the point that their tongues touched. Knuckles wrapped Tikal his arms and this instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. After that the red echidna began bringing orange echidna upstairs to his room without breaking the kiss in no time.

Time to move their tokens of love whether it be in the room both were lying in bed (Knuckles above Tikal). Knuckles began taking away Tikal sandals. Then he removed his white shirt and finds her breasts. Decides to give some pleasure to your partner before proceeding. She starts sucking her breast like a baby while her hand was stroking the other, then does the same procedure in reverse. Keep it for about five minutes until stopped to hear their moans of pleasure.

"Like what I do" asked the red echidna.

The orange echidna unable to speak only nods.

"Then I guess you will also like this".

Knuckles took the skirt leaving her completely naked finally Tikal. She spread her legs and could see that she was wet entry. He ran his fingers gently massaging there that section and then change and move your tongue around there. The orange echidna with his hands clutching the sheets on the bed, unable to control his moans; then feel the red echidna stops and looks straight in the eye.

"You're a virgin, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. If I am" Tikal replied with a little embarrassed.

"Then perhaps you're going to feel some pain at first, but I promise you then go".

The red echidna took off his boots and the bottom of his suit being completely naked and showing in the erection process.

"You ready?".

"Yes. Just be gentle at first".

The red echidna kissed orange echidna as he got into position. Being aligned began to put his cock at the entrance, but only so far as he felt a small barrier. Knowing what was started slowly pushing until finally managed to pass it. I had just take virginity.

He stood for a few minutes, as this had begun to mourn for the pain.

After about two minutes Tikal Knuckles felt wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Knowing he was ready started pushing from the inside out at a slow pace, so she could match his pace.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... see more... faster" Tikal said feeling a lot of pleasure in all his being.

Knuckles obeyed without hesitation and accelerated their pace while holding your partner's hips. The bed began to squeak by movements that made both.

While both showed their love, their minds started to happen all the memories of moments spent together since they had met about five days ago that although there were many were quite special for both. If only they had been together since they met 32 years ago, but were happy that at least fate had joined today.

Soon the two began to feel that they were about to reach the end of their lovemaking.

"Ah, Knuckles... I think I'll go. Do not stop" said the orange echidna.

"I'm also about to end. Not long now" said the red echidna.

As soon as they reached the end both, groaned aloud as let out their whitish liquid and pouring all his love into each other's bodies. Their bond had sealed their minds and souls had become one.

Knuckles took his erection and collapsed on the bed right next to Tikal. Both were drenched in sweat and exhausted by the experience they had just live. After that they spent a few seconds in which only their breathing was heard until finally spoke again.

"I love you and I hope to be with you the rest of my life" Tikal said.

"I love you too and I promise not separate from your side" Knuckles said.

Both took a sheet and then clothed her holding hands still looking. They turned to kiss again and ended up asleep hugging each other.


	15. Chapter 15

It was another day to Tails in his workshop. He was doing what he did best and that was repairing things. That day was not alone in his work, because Cosmo him company. As seedrian was very bored at home decided to go there to not feel alone, except that he liked spending time with fox and advantage to help pass on certain things. That day many customers had left several devices that were repaired. Including: TVs, stereos, appliances, etc.

It was already 12:00 PM and both were having lunch in the store workshop. They ate sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly.

While lunching kept thinking Tails and Cosmo wanted to know more about it. Although it had been six days since met and became friends; he wanted to know a little of how her life before reaching the Mobius planet, but not wanting to see her sad because it was the last of her kind had not asked anything.

At that time I thought Tails noticed and Cosmo said "There anything you want to ask me".

The fox was surprised to hear that and said "How did you know".

"I noticed in your face. You really want to tell me something, but are afraid to say for some reason".

"I just do not want you to be sad to hear what you want to ask".

"I promise I will not put me sad. What do you say?".

"First I want to know How was your life in your home planet before reaching Mobius?".

"Well, I lived with my mother Hertia and my older sister Galaxina our home planet with a lot of seedrians. My sister always told me stories about this planet and also told me things about Chaos Emeralds. Nobody in my kind contamination liked so always we planted flowers and we kept the water, forests and clean to keep the planet alive cities. It was a pretty simple life, but I liked".

"Surprising, but what happened to your father?".

"He along with the rest of the men of my kind were banished from the planet when I was a baby and for that reason never got to know during my childhood. When I asked the reason why he was not on the planet never answered me. all you come to know about him was his name which was Lucas".

"You got to know your father then?".

"Yes, but not in the circumstances I wanted" she said looking down.

Tails to see the reaction of Cosmo decided to change the subject stops prevent her put mourn.

"And tell me, how have you felt since you came to this planet?".

"At first I was a little scared to be in a stranger with no one I could trust planet, but since I became friends with Amy I adapted pretty quickly to live in a completely different world. Even Sonic and you have made me feel welcome among his circle of friends since I came here. And thank you for that".

The fox smiled at him and said seedriana replied "Not at all. You are very special to me".

At that time the fox got nervous when he realized what he had just said. He hoped the seedrian had not heard the last part.

Without Tails knew, Cosmo if he had heard the last thing he had said and was very happy. I never imagined that she was very special to him. A feeling she had felt in recent days appeared at that time and could not hide it anymore.

"You are also very special to me. Even I see you more than a friend" said putting a hand on his.

The fox felt seedriana hand over hers. For a few seconds he had been quiet without any reaction. He began rummaging in his mind an answer about his feelings for her.

First he recalled his first meeting with her in the cemetery after the funeral when this took him under his umbrella so it does not get wet with rain, then step through your mind the memory of the hug he gave when he offered his house to be remain there during their stay in the kingdom, the first meal they had together, finally hug he gave her the day before when he brought lunch that I had forgotten at home. There he realized his true feelings for her.

I look into his eyes and said "Cosmo. I... I... I...".

He could not finish the sentence, because they heard the bell desk. A customer had arrived.

Both were disappointed that a customer came and ruined them now, but they had to go to another assist. And then continue on with it.

When they came to the counter they saw Jacques D'Coolette. He came for two reasons: First, because a few months ago he had an accident in which his arm and his robotic leg had been seriously damaged, so they introduced a new and every month the were reviewing to see that were more resistant than before. The second reason was that he had learned that Cosmo was there and was happy to win her heart once and for all.

"Hi Jacques. I see you came to your monthly review" said the fox.

"Yes, Mr. Prower. I would have come earlier, but as I was busy with some very important issues I could" coyote then change the look and stare at the seedrian with a slight blush said.

Tails to see Jacques looked again at Cosmo said trying not to show any emotion "It is better to begin reviewing your arm and leg. The sooner you start, the sooner we end this".

"Do not worry. I have all the time in the world. It can take anything you want".

The fox again bothering to hear that answer, but as he did not before any sign of emotion.

It was 30 minutes and finally Tails finished review Jacques.

"Good. I'm done. Your arm and your leg is in perfect condition. Now you can go home. Surely you have plans" said the fox.

"For now I have nothing to do, so I'll stay with you a while to keep them company" said the coyote.

Tails wanted to protest to hear that, but not wanting to seem rude front Cosmo said nothing.

And so the hours passed. Each time the three were busy trying to repair an appliance or load Jacques always kept things close to Cosmo and helped around looking very gentlemanly and making feel so flattered to seedrian that for every second that passed the fox he was more difficult to curb their emotions.

Finally it was time to go home and if Tails when free from Jacques. I could not believe that he has spent all day showing off in front of Cosmo, although on the one hand that caused him a little grace to remember that looked exactly like Antoine while trying unsuccessfully to seduce Sally several years ago. But it was time to let those memories.

"Jacques, you better go home. Antoine, Bunnie and Belle must be worried about you" said the fox.

"Do not worry. My parents told me I would go to dinner tonight and Belle would be home Riki-Le until they arrived. So far no one at home" said the coyote put a sad face to show pity.

"I see. You do not want to be alone, right? If you want, you can stay with us until your parents come home" said seedrian.

"Really? Thank you!" said with a happy face.

The plan Jacques was going as expected. Cosmo soon fall in love with him and they would be together forever. Meanwhile Tails clearly noticed what the coyote was proposed to do and was not willing to lose Cosmo because of him.

After 1 Hour

The three were sitting in their chairs dining quietly. At first all was quiet, and did not know what to talk to begin a conversation.

"So Jacques. I am told that a member of the Freedom Fighters" Cosmo said.

"If Mrs. I started to join the team last year with my sister and now I am one of the best of the three that were" Jacques said.

"Smug" Tails said in a barely audible whisper.

And so the coyote passage talking about all his exploits for the next thirty minutes until it finally ran out to say. Obviously seedrian was fascinated with him after hearing all these stories about his adventures.

"Wow, you're a big hero. A part of you I have not met many people take risks like that to save a planet every day" Cosmo said.

"Thanks Mrs. It is very nice to receive a compliment from such a beautiful lady like you" Jacques said.

"Not at all. That was very nice of you" the seedrian a little flushed at the compliment said.

Tails noticed that instantly and began to feel a mixture of emotions including anger and sadness. He rose from his chair and left the house through the back door to calm your emotions a bit before failing to control them. Cosmo realized his mood, but as he went too fast could not say anything.

"Heh, heh, heh. It's my chance" Jacques said to himself in his mind.

Before the coyote could say anything, the seedrian rose from his chair and went after the fox to know what had happened.

Cosmo left the house and found in the large backyard that had housing. It was as big as a Chao Garden that if one is lost there overnight without knowing the area could not leave until daybreak.

Cosmo began calling Tails several times while walking around the place, but got no response from him. All I hear everywhere was the sound of crickets passing all over the place. Step demand for 10 minutes until I finally gave up and decided to return home. But before he arrived he saw a shadow on the branch of a trees that were close to her and this was shaped like a fox. He walked slowly and could prove it was him.

The seedrian began to climb the tree quietly until finally came where he was the fox and sat beside making this notice her. He was surprised to see that she was crying while her face with her hands covered her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Cosmo asked worried.

"For nothing. I'm fine" said Tails tears dried and watched.

"Are you sure? There seems to be okay. Please tell me what is going on or maybe you do not trust me".

"If I trust you, but it's very hard for me to tell me what happens when the reason for this has to do with you".

"Me? Why?".

"I just do not like the way Jacques treats".

"Why? If he is very gentlemanly and kind person".

"That's why. I'm afraid you're going to prefer it to him".

Realizing what he said blushed a little, but did not care to continue hiding.

"Cosmo, why I acted so because I love you. I behaved that way because I have fear of losing you by someone else".

The seedrian laughed a little at that. The fox was confused a bit to hear her laugh.

"Tails, you're very wrong. I'm not in love with Jacques. He is a good person, but I'm not attracted to him. Of whom I love is you and nobody else".

Before Tails could react to that comment Cosmo felt as he approached him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. They went there for what seemed like an eternity for them until finally separated from lack of air.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the seedrian.

"Yes, much better. And more to be with you" said the fox.

After that they sat there watching the stars as they held hands. As it was a beautiful night either in a hurry to get back in.

After 30 Minutes

"It's better get back in. It's starting to get cold" Cosmo said as he began to tremble slightly.

"Okay. But I'll take" Tails said as he carried her up and flew off with the help of his two tails.

When they finally returned home they noticed that everything was dark. Both were surprised to see the dark house, it was assumed that Jacques was there. Both entered and turned on the lights. There were no signs of coyote anywhere. They wondered where he had gone. They started looking everywhere until both found a role placed on the kitchen wall. It was a small note. They walked into the room and once sitting in the chair began to read.

For Mr. Prower and Mrs. Cosmo.  
I did not have the courage to tell them in person so I wrote is note. When both left the house I worry because you two so long lingered in return I went out to look for them. When finally I found I could see them up a tree talking and also witnessed the kiss that occurred. I want to tell them both that since I met Mrs. Cosmo fell in love at first sight with her. For that reason I wanted to stay with you to spend time with her and tell her how he felt. But seeing them together happily I noticed you two are meant to be together so I do not worry about me, I decided to throw me aside though it hurts me soul. I hope Mr Prower forgive me for having bothered by my presence. The time you read this and I'll be home, so do not worry if you do not find me when you return.  
Goodbye to you, Jacques D'Coolette.

The fox and seedrian looked at each other to read the letter.

"Amazing. I never expected that he was in love with me. Poor thing. I can imagine what you must be going" Cosmo said.

"It's terrible that feeling, I assure you. I went through the same thing when I was 11. I was in love with a fox named Fiona. She was very beautiful, but we could not be together since she was five years older than me and had been interested in Sonic. That caused a great rift between him and me" Tails said.

"And especially how it ended?".

"One day Amy, Sonic and I discovered that Fiona was secretly engaged to a villain with which we fought repeatedly called Scourge. I remember I begged tearfully not to go with him, but she said, giving me a slap. After we had several fights against two of them mysteriously disappeared and have not heard more of both for 31 years".

"Oh I see. You've been through various misfortunes in love. First with Fiona you did not respond, then your wife Mina who died recently. But do not worry, I never will turn away from you and me will be together forever".

They both turned to look at her eyes with love and returned to share a passionate kiss. After stopping the kiss sat there hugging each other until finally saw the time on a clock.

"It's so late. It's bedtime" Cosmo said.

"I was wondering... if you want to sleep with me" Tails said.

The seedrian blushed to hear the petition fox and nodded.

They both got up from the couch and went to their rooms to prepare for sleep.

After having changed clothes and pajamas Cosmo have since left his room and then go to the main room. Upon entering he could see Tails waiting; He had already removed his gloves, boots, scarf, his belt and his goggles.

"I expected. Well it's time to sleep" said the fox as he laid his hand.

The seedrian took her hand and led her to the bed.

They still lying and approached each other, they held hands and shared a last kiss before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early morning and just then Vector sleeping peacefully in his bed. I had to wake up very early in the morning as he had arranged to meet Vanilla in the park at 9:00 AM.

In your subconscious Vector conversed with Argyle again in his dreams. As before both were surrounded by a bright white color.

"Then you're ready for your appointment today father".

"Yes son, but I'm a little nervous".

"Why? It's not like if you were to find a person you do not know".

"I know. But remember I'm a little rusty on issues related to the romance".

"Okay. Let me advise a bit on this".

"Usually a parent is one who advises his son, not vice versa".

"Well this is one exception. First introduce yourself against it with a small bouquet of flowers in hand and when they deliver you tell a compliment. Women like to talk about their feelings, so when you start to talk to you about you just listen to it and say nothing until the end. If it comes to file a take her chance to hand and convey the feeling that will always be safe with you. And if in the end all goes well come a time when you can kiss her, but only if she is comfortable with that".

"WOW. From where you learned all that".

"Well, when I was still living friends were the ones who gave me that advice. But seriously. You must follow to the letter if you want to form a relationship with her because otherwise all you'll get is scare and become ever want to talk".

"I understand. I will not ruin".

"I hope so. I do not want to see my father alone the rest of his life, much less taking close to a person who could make you happy".

"Thank you son. I appreciate that you worry about me".

"From nothing and now you only have to do one thing and that is...".

"Awake" said a very excited voice.

Vector opens the eyes rapidly to hear that voice saying repeatedly "Awake, awake, awake". When sitting in bed is surprised to see Charmy flying from side to side.

"You do doing in my room and how you came to my house!" said the crocodile.

"In that order came to wake to not be late for your appointment and enter with the spare key that you always leave at the base just in case" the bee said.

I look at the clock and said "But if just 7:30 AM".

"I know. But if nobody woke up, you'd stay asleep until noon".

"Whatever. I'd better start preparing. And you, have nothing to do?".

"Now that you remind me, yes. I have an appointment with Cream".

Vector was surprised to hear what Charmy said. He could not believe he was on a date with the daughter of the woman with whom he was in love.

"Then go to your house to prepare. Surely not want to be late".

"Okay. I have to hurry. Left to meet her in Rory's Restaurant at 8:30 AM".

After that the bee goodbye the crocodile and flew out of the house.

Vector finally got out of bed. I was happy for what he told his friend before he left and said to yourself "I'm glad Charmy finally have an appointment. Apparently already recovered from what happened to Saffron 27 years. Well I have to get ready for mine".

After that the crocodile was given a bath and put out his gloves, shoes and gold necklace. It would take your headphones, but decided not wear that day. If I wanted everything to go well in his appointment was best to let your headset to Vanilla not think he listened to music while they were together.

When he finally left the house were 8:15 PM. He had decided to leave early to do Vanilla wait. When you reach the corner he found a florist where he bought some red roses color. After that he went straight to the park, being quite sure that at the end of the day no longer be alone anymore.

...

Charmy arrived quickly flew to Rory's Restaurant, had done a little late and waited for Cream had not arrived yet. Upon landing in about peered out the window and could see those who were inside, sigh of relief that she had not yet arrived. After that he decided to enter, but when they approached the door he heard a voice behind him.

"I see you've just arrived" said a female voice.

Charmy, hearing that voice, blushed and turned to then say he "Oh, hello Cream. I did not know you were here. Sorry I'm late".

"Do not worry, I also just got here. Shall we go?".

"Oh yes, let's go".

Two minutes later, they were already sitting in their seats awaiting what they had ordered. The bee was telling the rabbit few things about his past and all his friends, except for one person.

"Wow, you had many adventures. I've always wanted to have my own adventure since I was a child, but as I have many skills other than flying with my ears would only be a hindrance".

"Do not say that. If you put your mind, you could become a big help. That's what we always restuarnt me and Saffron when we were younger".

"Saffron? Who is Saffron?".

"Saffron was my fiance since childhood".  
"Fiance since they were kids?".

"Yes. Since I was a child my parents wanted me to marry outside Saffron when adult. At first I did not want to be near her and so I escape from home, but over the years again and I fell in love find it".

"What happened Saffron? Why are not you married her?".

"I do not like talking about it, but I can say that because of Dr. Eggman she disappeared forever".

"Dr. Eggman? I've never heard of him".

Charmy was surprised to hear that. I could not believe Cream has never heard of the greatest tyrant that occurred around Mobius planet.

Suddenly the waiter arrived with what was ordered and began to eat quietly.

"Cream, I wanted to ask you something" said the bee.

"What? she asked the rabbit.

"You have you ever been in love with someone?".

"No. Why do you ask?".

"For nothing. Just curious".

The rabbit looked at him for a few seconds trying to guess the real reason why bee asked, but did not notice anything. But as he continued to stare began to feel something different.

"I know that I know very little, but I can not deny that looks handsome" she said to herself in her mind as she watched him furtively.

...

Vector eventually found in the park with Vanilla. She had brought a picnic basket. When they had put the tablecloth on the floor both seated above this food and sat down to talk.

"Wow, I have not attended a picnic long ago" said the crocodile.

"Really? Cream, Cheese, Sonia and I are picnic whenever I have a free day in my work" said the rabbit.

"In my case I have not been a picnic since Argyle was 12 years".

"Who?".

"Argyle is... rather was my son".

"Was? What happened to him?".

"He died recently".

"Oh. I guess you must have suffered a lot. I would suffer greatly if you were Cream to die".

"Yes, I suffered a lot because he was my only company, but I recovered slowly".

"His only company? Excuse me if you asked this, but what happened to his wife?".

Vector was speechless at first, as he had sworn to himself not talk about it in the remainder of his life. But seeing Vanilla eyes could not contain himself and told.

"She left me".

Now Vanilla was speechless and before I could say anything, he continued Vector.

"When we got married at first everything was fine, but shortly after Argyle born everything changed completely. She went every day to various parties and when he arrived at dawn came drunk and disheveled all. To say that every time he came he began to argue with me and sometimes the police had to break to calm her. One day when I had returned home from a mission with the Chaotix listen to Argyle crying. I worry that something bad might have happened and went to see what was wrong. Seeing him out of his crib to see if something had happened, but it was fine, just hungry. I went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle of milk. After giving it I wondered why my wife had not heard mourn. the look around the house and finally found a note from her on the bed. the note said he was leaving me and I had met another if treated her well and shared his same tastes. I was very upset about that, it was not because I changed to another but because in the years never contacted Argyle to check on her. For that reason I had to lie to my son that his mother had died when he was a baby. But it does not finish everything. Ten years after she left I found it and asked me to forgive her and wanted to go with me, that man that went had treated her badly, beat and humiliated. I had finally managed to get rid of him and had been sent to prison. I still had that resentment at her and I said no, I did not want to have anything with her and Argyle not needed and that for him, she was dead. I also noticed they did not want it near my or my child because if I did I myself responsible to call the police to take her away. After that he was crying and I did not know anything more of it".

With those memories Vector could feel several tears came from his eyes and tried but could not help it. While he could not believe he had told Vanilla something that had been hiding several people for long, even his own friends. The crocodile suddenly felt a pair of arms around him and turning his head he saw the rabbit hugging. He could not help himself and returned the hug while still crying.

After about 15 minutes the crocodile and calmed down a bit and said "Sorry. I think I let go".

"Do not worry, I was just venting, that's all" said the rabbit.

"Yes, but this had not told anyone. Even my friends think that my ex-wife died in an accident".

"Do not worry, I promise I will not tell anyone".

After that Vanilla put his hand on the shoulder of Vector hinting that it could rely on it for anything. That made the crocodile no doubt felt the rabbit tell what he felt for her.

"Ms. Vanilla one thing I want to say. I know that we have very little know but I can not keep it a secret any longer. I ... I ... I'm in love with you" he said as he handed the flowers that had been hiding since I got there.

There was another silence for a few seconds.

"Mr. Vector not know how to say it, but I also love him. I know this sounds silly, but I fell for you right after he saved us that day".

"Really? Tell me the truth?" said the crocodile unable to create it.

"Of course, I never lie" said the smiling rabbit as he put his hand on his cheek.

Both captured what the other wanted to do, came in and shared their first kiss as a couple. We both felt a little strange at first, because none of them had kissed another person over 20 years, but gradually were adapted until it finally became a passionate kiss.

...

Charmy and Cream were flying together, after leaving the restaurant had decided to go to a place to relax. As they flew could see the place where Vanilla and Vector were having their picnic and managed to see that they were kissing as they embraced. See that surprised them both and began to think.

Charmy years had been in love with Saffron, but after that never gave thought we'd find someone else until he met Cream and from the first moment I saw her knew he had found the right person.

Cream had never been in love in his life and did not know what it was like to love a person like that, at first when Charmy invited to the restaurant had become happy and over lunch began to realize what I really felt for him.

"Will he be in love with me?" the rabbit in his mind said.

"She is in love with me? I must tell you right now" the bee said in his mind.

Charmy finally took some courage and said "Cream, remember when you ask if you ever had a crush on someone".

"If I remember".

"Well, I'll tell him. I have to be direct and not show nervousness" again the bee in his mind said.

"Charmy, I know what you're going to say and whether, if I may look cute and I like you" said suddenly very flushed rabbit.

"..." the bee was speechless after hearing that, I did not know how she had realized what he was about to say.

"If you ask how I knew it because I saw your face and just guessed. But I want you to tell me yourself with words".

"Eh ... Well Cream ... I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend" he said, taking her hands between his.

"Of course I do" she said as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

It was a magical moment for both during those minutes that passed. They would not stop the kiss for the world, but when both became short of breath were separated and turned to look into his eyes.

"You kiss well" said the bee.

"And that is the first time you kiss someone" said the rabbit.

At that moment both hear a from under them sound and look towards the sound source Vector and Vanilla see applauding both had seen it all. After greeting them with both hands were there.

Charmy and Cream came flying to a field full of flowers. There were all types and colors. Both were admiring the beautiful scenery. They began to walk around the place, holding hands.

The rabbit suddenly occurred to him and took some flowers (one of each color) and I wanted to do something for the bee. A few minutes had made a wreath.

"Charmy could take your helmet" asked the rabbit.

"Of course Cream, but for" said the bee while and removed the helmet.

"For this" she said as he placed the wreath on his head.

"I'm not saying I do not like this, but you did".

"I always make wreaths for the people who matter most to me around the world and therefore is specially made for you".

"In that case, thank you" he said as he took another kiss.

...

It was already 6:00 PM when Vector carried Vanilla to home. As they walked straight to the door of the house held hands. But they were not alone, as Charmy and Cream were behind them. Both couples were happy for the day they had together. That happiness they felt made four forget all your problems and sad memories.

Vanilla and Cream goodbye to Vector and Charmy respectively giving a kiss on the lips and then entered the house.

Sonia, who was waiting for them inside the house with Cheese at his side, stood glad to see them.

"I see you had a good day" said magenta hedgehog.

"Yes" said the younger rabbit.

"One of the best I've had" said older rabbit.


	17. Chapter 17

Silver was in the middle of the woods outside Kingdom of Acorn. I was looking for clues of villains everywhere, but no sign of them there either. He and his team had searched the kingdom and now the search had spread to the suburbs.

While the silver hedgehog penetrated deeper into the forest began to spend more memories of his past through his mind. That was where he had lived his first five years of life. He knew his father and his brother could be around nearby. He wanted them, but did not want to engage in this no longer bear to see them die again. He shook his head to clear those sad memories, now had to focus on their mission to save their future.

"Excuse me sir" said a voice behind the hedgehog.

Silver turned and saw three squirrels. A man and two women. The male was brown with reddish hair and blue eyes. The two women also had brown fur and blue eyes, but her hair was dark brown.

"What do you need? Do not you see I'm busy!" said the silver hedgehog.

"We apologize for any inconvenience. My name is Elias. They are my wife Megan and my stepdaughter Alexis. We have been lost in this forest for nearly two days. We are going toward the Kingdom of Acorn and do not know how to get out of here. We could indicate where to go".

"Take that road and get to where there is a completely dry tree turn left and reach the entrance of the kingdom" said the silver hedgehog signaling a path.

"Thank you" said the squirrel. Then he said goodbye and left with his wife and stepdaughter.

Silver stood watching the squirrels as they walked away. Reminded them together again to his own family. I take the photograph that appeared all four together.

Memories began to go through his mind: When learned to walk with the help of his mother; when he helped his brother to look for food in the trees; when I had nightmares at night and his father stayed with him until calm down and fall asleep; the times I took care when sick; birthdays, christmas and new year they spent together; the occasion when he discovered he had psychic powers, which gave a strong impression his father, mother and brother.

He could not stand it, I wanted to see his family again, at least from afar. With that settle and then continue with their mission to save the future. With her telekinetic powers began to fly through the air to the cabin where he had lived in their first five years of life unaware that a being flying behind him.

"That hedgehog looks very suspicious" said a white bat flying around in that time.

...

Silver continued flying until he could finally see the cabin below it. He descended slowly without making a sound for anyone to know of their presence. He went to a window and looked inside. It was dark inside, it seemed that no one was inside. He looked out another window and everything was the same. He kept peeking to see if he saw someone, but the result was still the same. Although I knew it was wrong he decided to go and take a quick look.

"The interior will not change in the coming years according see" the silver hedgehog himself said as he entered the cabin.

It began checking everywhere. Strange that there was no one at that time of night. He started to get a bad feeling. That tranquility that was there did not like at all.

Suddenly he began to hear a faint moan. He hurried to where he heard the noise. It was one of the cabinets. He walked over and opened the door a being dropped. It was a red echidna which used a light blue vest, which had several black spots on the forehead and the tip of his quills were white color. It was all beaten and was barely conscious.

"Damn, Who did this?" Silver wondered while agabacha to try to make him react.

He began to move him in the face several times as he gave a mild shock to see if he could say something.

At that moment he felt they were not alone and as he turned he found a black hedgehog red streaks was shocked to see that scene. It was Shadow. This pushed the silver hedgehog aside and approached the red echidna to check on him. Suddenly he got up again and boot into his arms and looked the other echidna hedgehog with a look of hatred as the echidna slept on the couch.

"You pay for what you've done. You'll be lucky if you go out of here alive".

"Wait, you're wrong. I did not. When I found him he was already well".

"Lie. Almost everyone in this damn planet want to see us in jail or dead and I know you're one of them. As we did not get a chance to fix our errors have become our enemies. For this reason I will make you suffer until you stop breathing" said the black hedgehog and use his technique of Chaos Control to teleport himself and the other hedgehog outside the cabin. Being away from this started charging a lot of energy Chaos between his two hands.

"I do not want to fight. I'm not looking for trouble" said the silver hedgehog.

"For pity. The've found" black hedgehog said throwing the attack.

Silver managed to escape just in time attack. He regretted the decision he had taken to go there. He had to fight to get out alive from this, but he would not let alone if his opponent was his own father.

At that time Shadow began to load another attack and throw while saying "Chaos Spears".

The silver hedgehog managed to avoid the attack because I think a force field in front of him.

After finishing the attack faded field and said "Please do not wanna fight".

"You're a coward and your bad luck I hate cowards. You pay for what you did to Rutan".

"That was not me. He was like that when I found him".

The black hedgehog ignored him and tele-transported behind the silver hedgehog then kick him in the back, causing it to hit the ground violently. Then he rose again and punched him in the stomach, leaving him breathless. After that she took him by the neck and lifted him in the air as he began to load a different amount of energy Chaos in his hand.

"Say your last words hedgehog".

"Please do not... Dad" Silver said barely able to breathe and several tears. He knew he made a mistake in saying that last word, but if she said something quickly he would be killed by his own father and could not save the future of the planet.

Luckily for the silver hedgehog, the black hedgehog let go and put it on the floor.

"What did you call me?" Shadow asked in a tone of voice quite confused.

"I call Dad".

"Why do you call it? I have no children".

Silver was speechless for a few minutes under the head. I knew this was wrong, had already revealed the reason for that was back in time to his team and now had to disclose it to his father or else not getting out of this problem that had gotten.

"I'll tell you everything, but not here. Better go back to your cabin, where there will be more assured that no one hears".

Shadow put one hand on the shoulder of Silver and using his Chaos Control, both were tele-transported into the cabin.

Having arrived, two hedgehogs could see that Rutan had already reacted and was being cared for by a white bat, blue eyes, wearing a black suit with pink heart on her breasts, also wore a pair of boots and white gloves.

"Oh, look who just arrived" said the bat seductive voice.

"Oh, Rouge. I see that could finally bring our provisions" said the black hedgehog.

"Sorry for the delay. You know how in GUN. And when you're a senior member, just have spare time".

"No matter. Of all modes Rutan and I are very grateful to you for having kept them hidden all these months".

"And who is that silver hedgehog?" asked the red echidna.

"I honestly do not know. I met him recently, not even his name".

"My name is Silver and I come from the future" said the silver hedgehog.

In saying that, I saw the faces of confusion of the other three so he decided to tell them what would happen in the future. If still they would also be involved in this too.

After hearing the story the black hedgehog, white bat and red echidna were amazed at what was going to happen to them in the future.

"So if I'm right Shadow is your father, Rouge is your mother, and I am your adopted brother" Rutan said ordering these ideas in his head.

"Yes. You three are my family and I will not go through the same suffering that happened in my future. So back in time to prevent all this happen" he said as he escaped several tears.

"Do not cry. Now that we know what will happen can help you avoid" Rouge said as she hugged him to comfort him.

Meanwhile Shadow said nothing, he was silent. Although tried, he could not accept that Silver was his son. It was impossible for him to believe that story. Although there was one thing in this story that could be related to what happened to Rutan.

"If your story is true, then someone was that caused members of the Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix separate. You say you not know who it was, but out of curiosity did not know what things to achieve that".

"As far as I know there were several attacks similar to what happened to Rutan among members of both teams. From what I knew who did it left herrings in which incriminating each other and you can imagine the rest".

"We warn everyone to keep that from happening" Rouge said.

"I agree. If more people come to'll find out, could be helpful to avoid that dreadful future" Rutan said.

"We can not tell anyone. We risk that if more people come to find out that information reaches the ears of future Rulers of Evil and devise another plan to take over the entire planet. The only ones who know that are you three and the six members of my team".

"Your team?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. I met when I get to this time. They are Geoffrey and his wife Hershey, the brothers Jacques and Belle, and finally Mighty and Ray".

Suddenly there came a silver hedgehog communicator on his wrist and answer it heard the voice of skunk.

"Silver, we could not find traces of them. As was you".

"I also found nothing Geoffrey. But I found my family in the past. How long can reach my position".

"In 30 minutes. So you need us there".

"It's'll explain when they arrive".

"Okay. Over and out".

...

Elias, Megan and Alexis had finally reached Kingdom of Acorn. After several days of being lost, and felt a little more relaxed for having reached its destination.

"Are you sure of the decision you made, dear" Megan said.

"Yes. I After the death of my sister and my two nephews realize that it is my duty to take my place on the throne as king" Elias said.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a beautiful morning. King Sonic and Amy would eventually return to the Kingdom of Acorn having been in Knothole for a week, but would not return alone. Jules, T-Pup and Omochao would also go with them because they wanted to see civilization after six years have been living in hiding in the forest.

The blue hedgehog was already outside the cabin with his crown and cape set waiting for the others to leave.

The pink hedgehog was the first one out, carrying on his back a backpack in which there was a lot of berries that had collected half hour ago.

"What you picked many berries?" asked Sonic.

"They're for Tails and Cosmo. Since they could not come, I want to bring something" Amy replied while smiling.

The blue hedgehog approached the pink hedgehog and kissed him on the lips. When separated told "That's what I like about you, you always think of others".

After that they returned to kiss again, but this time the kiss was more passionate. This caused the pink hedgehog feel a lot of emotion and launched into the arms of the blue hedgehog, causing it to lose his balance and fall to the floor with her on top of him. Yet that did not matter to both and continued kissing. Suddenly they stopped at the sound of a foot hitting the floor gently several times. Going up the look they saw Jules (in the company of T-Pup and Omochao) which was standing beside them watching.

"I know that both are in love, but please avoid making that kind of shows in public" said the hedgehog robot.

The two locked eyes and rose very flushed ground.

"Sorry dad, I think we get carried away by the moment" said the blue hedgehog.

"Well, never mind, you better go".

Sonic loaded Amy in her arms, then bent down and told Jules that climb on his back. The robot hedgehog nodded and did. Then T-Pup and Omochao jumped into the arms of the pink hedgehog, which at that time had arms free.

And being ready, the blue hedgehog ran leaving behind Knothole himself and his companions. This carried a Ring Power that gave him more speed and use it to reach a point leapt skyward and then do a Spin Dash that command all back to Angel Island.

When they reached the house of Tails, Sonic was about to knock. He stopped suddenly. Inside besides the voices of Tails and Cosmo, three other voices heard. And two of those voices seemed familiar to them.

The blue hedgehog knocked on the door and within seconds is opened showing inside the yellow fox.

"Oh. Sonic, Amy. I'm glad you came back and so you can tell they are seen more happy to be together" Tails said.

The blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog said nothing and just blushed.

"Mr. Jules, what a surprise to see him and also Omochao" said the fox surprised to see him.

"Likewise. And I bring someone who is excited to see you".

Before Tails could say anything, T-Pup suddenly jumped on top of him began to lick his face. The fox started laughing because I felt tickled.

He took the robot dog in his arms and said "Thanks for having care of it all these years".

The robot hedgehog nodded.

"Well, come in. We visited and now Cosmo is treating them".

All entered and upon reaching the room were surprised to see visitors.

They were nothing more and nothing less than Elias, Megan and Alexis.

The three newcomers urchins were surprised to see the three squirrels. As far as they knew Elias died while trying to rescue Megan, Alexis and Queen Alicia from the clutches of Dr. Eggman shortly before it was defeated.

"Elias... I thought... Sally had told me... How come you're still alive" said Sonic unable to express themselves well to the brother of his late wife.

"I know you have many questions. The same Tails told me when he saw me and I figured you'd have the same reaction. But before that I have to tell you something important" Elias said.

"What?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well, I'll live. I came to take my place on the throne as king" said the squirrel.

All, but Megan and Alexis, were shocked by what he had just said Elias.

"You just say what you just said" asked Sonic.

"Yes, since I learned of the death of Sally and my two nephews I realized that I should retake my place as king for the Kingdon of Acorn will not go ruler" said Elias.

"I understand, but if you were alive all these years because you never came back. Sally and everyone else thought we were dead because of Dr. Eggman".

"I know everyone waited for me to come back alive, but after rescuing Megan, Alexis and mother of Dr. Eggman, we had to hide him in the village where Megan and I met to be safe. If he learned where we were, would come for us and for sure would end our lives, so we never communicate with the Kingdom Acorn".

"And because they did not return when Dr. Eggman was defeated" Tails asked.

"Well, shortly after arriving in the village mother became ill and died. We were in mourning for one year and are therefore not returned when we heard the war had ended. Although when I heard the news that Sally was married with Shadow and they had become the rulers of Kingdom of Acorn wanted to go back, but seeing that all was peaceful decided to stay in town and forget the real responsibilities. No I again heard anything about the Kingdom of Acorn until I found out what happened recently. It was hard to get, because I had not heard that New Mobotropolis was no longer the capital of the kingdom, but was now this city. As I had not been to Angel Island since childhood and how everything has changed since the last time I was here, we missed for several days" Elias said.

"I see, but you're wasting your time here. You've avoided the royal duties twice and would not know if that deserved second chance. A king must be willing to do the best for his people no matter what and you've done nothing that in years. I doubt you're going to be a good king".

All were astonished to hear that the blue hedgehog, never imagined that their lives would say something. But within seconds this could not contain his laughter.

"That you laughing, son" asked Jules.

"I just can not anymore. I wanted to make a joke, but to see myself acting like that so seriously could not continue" replied Sonic as a tear beginning to pop out of the eyes wiped.

Tails and Amy sighed to hear that, because the real Sonic knew they really had returned in full.

"Well, now seriously, you're absolutely sure you really want to do this".

"I'm quite sure. I know that if parent or Sally could speak from beyond the grave I would say take over as king to continue the family regime".

"Well, do not say more. I know you say to heart. You will take my place on the throne within a week Elias".

"Thanks for putting me like you Sonic successor, but why in a week?".

"Is there some things that I have done outstanding and I finish them before leaving the throne. But one thing I want you all to know".

Without a word Sonic approached Amy, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately in front of everyone present. All except Jules, T-Pup and Omochao, were surprised to see that. It took almost five minutes kissing until finally separated from lack of air and only locked eyes with love.

At that moment they both began to hear more applause. Turning his gaze saw others applauding. Tails and Cosmo were the first to get close to Sonic and Amy.

The seedrian hugged the pink hedgehog while the fox gave five blue hedgehog.

"I knew it was a good idea" Tails said.

"What idea?" asked Sonic.

"Well, when you invited us to accompany them to you Knothole, Tails came up with the idea that we stay here so you and Amy were alone and he had noticed that your mood had increased since she had come with me. And we had hoped that being there you finally confess their feelings for each other and a happy couple" Cosmo said they became.

"Well, thank you very much. What you are happy to be together" Amy said.

"We are also happy to be together" said the fox circling with one arm to the seedrian.

"Do not tell us that they are a couple" said the blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog.

The two nodded and kissed to prove it.

After that, the rest of the afternoon everyone present had a really happy eating berries that Amy had brought in his backpack from Knothole, except Jules and T-Pup as these are robots.

While all was joy inside the house, none realized they were being watched by three people.

"That scene makes me nauseous. We should take his happiness once and for all as we did with Castle of Mobius" said a fox red color with brown.

"I told you no. This is just a reconnaissance mission. What I have planned for them is better than attack them by surprise" said a green hedgehog.

"You're right. Better get back to the den. The others must be there waiting for our report" said a purple weasel.

...

In Space Colony Ark, Dr. Finitevus was in front of a glass tube which had inside to Chaos in a dream state. He wore analyzing data from your brain and see that almost all his good personality was eliminated and replaced their good memories for others worse than those who had already lived. Just then Snively was making some adjustments to E-107 Theta and when it would end with the Anarchy Beryl Bomb.

Both stopped to see a ring opened near them. This appeared Scourge, Fiona and Nack.

"How fared your mission?" asked Dr. Finitevus.

"We learned interesting things. So far we have seen that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector and Espio have improved mood after the incident that provoke. And we learn the cause of these. Amy then returned for a long time and won the heart of Sonic. A girl plant called Cosmo became the new love of Tails. Tikal to reach the earth, after we decide to her, she became partner Knuckles. on the other hand Vector and Espio met a rabbit Vanilla call and one call Sonia bristles of which fell in love" Nack said.

"I see you have not suffered enough" Snively said.

"Other information we've gotten is that Elias is still alive and will take the place of Sonic as king in a week" Fiona said.

"And that I have a plan occurred. As the hedgehog future should be looking for on the planet is better than not return until the day of our attack. We put some surveillance cameras that can not be detected by any device. so we can know what they are doing at all times. the day the government step between Sonic and Elias happen is when we will launch our attack. But five of us will not be sufficient to prevent what will happen in the future. so is I took that as there is no more villains in this universe, we should look for others in different alternative universe exist" Scourge said.

Everyone liked the plan of green hedgehog. After that the five peered through a window of the Ark, where they had a full view of the planet Mobius, and started laughing as they thought about the attack to be launched next week and the short time they would to become the Rulers of Evil.


	19. Chapter 19

In one of the houses, specifically the home you live Knuckles and Tikal, no sound is heard. At that time Kneecaps are outside of the home. I came to see how things were going there. I had not heard from the two echidnas who were inside from the day Knuckles had brought Tikal after she regained her memories. He hoped his brother could make you feel better to orange echidna. Before knocking came up with an idea. He decided to prepare breakfast for two echidnas to give them a surprise. So as not to wake them took the keys to the house he had, he opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door without making a sound. Being inside went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast.

...

Knuckles and Tikal pleasantly slept in the same bed next to each other. Since the night they both confessed their feelings, have never separated at any time. They ate together, swam together, guarding the Master Emerald together, etc. To sum were very much in love and not say much at the time both slept cuddled and were completely naked.

The orange echidna was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the red echidna sleeping while hugging her. Watching him began to stroke his torso up and down, wanting to feel the muscles throughout your body.

Knuckles began to wake up to the soft touch that Tikal was having with him. Not even thought of opening his left eye so that she thought he was asleep and so continue, because he liked the way they played. But suddenly the red echidna tensed when the hand of orange echidna headed lower, specifically to his crotch. Of course she had not even noticed that his hand was moving in that direction because I kept watching the face of echidna beside her. This warning did not know if what I was doing or enjoying the moment. While taking into account the fact that a week ago had made love, would be nice to have some intimate contact at least for a while.

With the passage of minutes the red echidna was trying to be asleep, but the caresses he received from the torso up to her crotch made it feel so good he could not control his instincts and could not hide the fact that he was excited. It was then that Knuckles moaned of pleasure Tikal brought out of his trance. When he looked down he realized that this had an erection. She blushed and looked up saw Knuckles watching her with a look of love.

"Oh, do not tell me that my hand was lower than it should" said the orange echidna.

"If it was up there" said the red echidna.

"Sorry, it was not my intention".

"Do not worry. I really enjoyed it".

The red echidna sat on the bed and pulled the orange echidna to himself, sitting her on his lap. Both looked again and they kissed passionately. They both wanted each other at the time and wanted to join again as they had the previous week.

"Do you want to do it?" Knuckles asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I want to" Tikal said also looking into his eyes.

The red echidna took waist orange echidna in her hands and lifted a little. I got into position and then dropped it on his erection. They both moaned with pleasure at that moment. The feeling of being together again was too overwhelming for them. Knowing what to do, Tikal rose slightly and dropped again. He repeated that several times.

Knuckles meanwhile began to squeeze the sheets of the bed hard as he closed his eyes feeling pleasure through her body. Although Tikal not so expert at this as Julie-Su was when she was alive, Knuckles did not mind that because he was more than happy to teach you some things about sex.

When you open your eye, red echidna could see orange echidna breasts bouncing front of his face. It was hard for him to control his impulses and how she pleasured him, now he wanted to return the favor. First he began massaging her breasts gently. I hear her moans and continued with a gentle massage. Within seconds he pulled out his tongue and began to lick gently. He went on that it was for both an eternity, until finally decided to change position.

Knuckles took Tikal in his arms, gave him a soft kiss on the lips and turned slowly for her stay lying in bed and it up. Already being accommodated started pushing from the inside out quickly. He had no control over his body and just wanted to get to the end. The feeling they both felt was too overwhelming that orange echidna reached the end of first. Feeling the essence of your partner falling on his cock, red echidna could no longer contain it anymore and let out their liquid whitish also a groan of pleasure den tried to keep to himself.

They stood there in the same position that had been the last seconds trying to catch his breath. They looked tenderly and turned to kiss as they embraced the same time.

...

Kneecaps had finished preparing breakfast, had taken 30 minutes to prepare everything. Now I just had to wake Knuckles and Tikal to turn it down, but before he could climb the stairs he noticed that the videophone was announcing an incoming call. He approached the machine and pressed the button on the screen.

On the screen appeared a red echidna who had a metal plate on the front and wearing a green vest.

"Guardian Sojourner. What a surprise! I did not expect to call".

"Kneecaps, I need you to call Knuckles at this time. There's something I must tell you".

"What? Is something wrong?".

"No. It is not bad. It's just something strange is happening here and we put up with what is happening".

"Okay. I'll go find him".

Kneecaps approached the door of the room and started playing Knuckles "Brother's me. Wake up".

He heard a few voices inside so he opened the door slowly. Opening the door he saw Knuckles and Tikal inside. For both lucky and had bathed and were dressed.

"Kneecaps. What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked surprised to see his half brother at home.

"Well I wanted to make a wow breakfast, and why you were both together in this room?" Kneecaps said.

The two echidnas looked into his eyes, smiled and said "As we will not be together if we are couple".

Kneecaps was happy to hear that, he approached Knuckles and Tikal and formed a group hug.

"By the way, Guardian Sojourner is on the videophone and wants to talk to Knuckles. He told me that something strange is happening in Heaven II, but it's not bad".

Hearing that, the room quickly under a red echidna being followed by his girlfriend and his brother.

When this stood in front of the video phone, Knuckles was the first to speak.

"Sojourner, What is happening there?".

"Well, me you will not believe you if you say so. But an hour ago when Spectre and I would wake Sabre to give a bath had a great impression when we saw him doing exercises throughout the room. Do not know what happened, since last night when I lay in bed to sleep was still in a vegetative state. when asked how he regained his mobility said it was thanks to Edmund and Locke".

"I'll go, but first I'm going to breakfast. I'll be there in 45 minutes" Knuckles said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting" said Sojourner and after that hung up.

...

It took 45 minutes and Knuckles was going to Heaven II in the company of Tikal and Kneecaps, as these were willing to join them. It did not take long to reach the building where the other members of the Brotherhood of Guardians lived.

When they entered the building first thing they saw inside were statues of all the guards that have existed from the first to the last.

"Who are they?" Tikal asked observing the statues.

"They are the ancestors of my brother. The guards who took office before he" responded Kneecaps.

Knuckles approached Tikalt he first statue and began to mention one by one. Kneecaps stood beside them too.

"This was Edmund was the first guardian elected to take office. He was a great scientist in his time. He had a twin brother named Dimitri. He was killed by two recruits Dark Legion".

"This was Steppenwolf, rigorously trained to become guardian and was the first to establish a connection with the forces of chaos. He died at an advanced age".

"This was Moonwatcher, was the second guardian connect to the forces of chaos. He died at an advanced age".

"This was Harlan, was the first guardian in controlling energy chaos. He died of old age".

"This was Rembrandt was the one that gave name to the group of guards and was the only one so far who had two sons. He died at an advanced age".

"This was Aaron, one of the sons of Rembrandt. He was the first guard who never married or had children. He died to stop a missile and took with him in the process Grandmaster Menniker".

"This was Jordan, the other son of Rembrandt. He was trained to live on their own at a very low age. He died at an advanced age".

"This was Mathias. He had a closer connection with the forces of chaos than any before him guardian. He was still alive when I was born, but never got to know him. He died during the attack of the Brotherhood of Guardians to the Great Conservatory which had been taken by the Dark Legion ".

"This was Hawking. During a massive pollution on the island, he built an apparatus for transporting all residents to a safe place. And personally oversaw the cleanup of the island. He was the old guard who got to know the first time I went to the original Heaven. He fell into a coma after spending most of his energy when using this device turned his advanced age to save the life of the entire city of Echidnapolis. He died shortly after that".

"This was Tobor. His time as a guardian was short, as during a mission he and Grandmaster Moritori Rex seriously injured. And all the villain mistook him because they shared certain physical traits. He wandered all ashamed Mobius by year his failure as a guardian. He lost both eyes and put some similar to that I have. He died along with Grandmaster Kragok in the middle of a great battle".

"This is Spectre. It is one of the most violent and unpredictable guardians who ever lived, yet has an honorable side. He has cybernetic parts of his body, for that reason always wear a helmet and a long tunic that covers her completely to hide this condition. he is still alive".

"This is Sojourner. He was the first guard who redirected the brotherhood focused to different regions of Mobius. Even 52 years ago, he temporarily bred Prince Elias Acorn during its first 10 years. Also still alive".

"This was Thunderhawk. He helped revitalize the island after cleaning of radiation. He died during the final battle against Dr. Eggman".

"This was my great great grandmother Janelle-Li. It was the first guardian woman in history. For a long time it was thought that she had died of a natural disease, but it turned out that he had been poisoned by the Grand Master Moritori Rex in time this posed as Tobor".

"This was my great-grandfather Athair. The resigned as guardian when the Walkers Ancient gave him the mission to be the miter of the lost tribe. Time after that became one of the Neo Walkers. Unfortunately also died in the final battle against Dr. Eggman".

"This is my grandfather Sabre. He was the leader of the Brotherhood's first take office. Several years ago entered a vegetative state, but this morning mysteriously regained his mobility".

"This was my father Locke. He was very attached to the tradition of the guards with regard to my upbringing. That caused him and my mom Lara-Le divorced when I was still a child. But still never grudge with. Neither why there anything interesting about his death; because I have two different memories of how he died, that is because this universe follows a different line than the previous since Sonic altered everything to avoid destruction the universe. In the original line he died 22 years ago because of cancer that could not cure him. In this he sacrificed 31 years ago trying to get me back to normal when I became Enerjak".

"Here you see me for me. I do not need to explain myself since you know everything about me".

"And finally this it was my daughter Lara-Su. It was the second guardian woman to hold the post and was also the second who died without marrying or having children. She was the one who overthrew King Shadow after ruling for several years Kingdom of Acorn a tyrannical manner. He was also part of Team Chaotix and Freedom Fighters. You are aware that she died a week before your arrival at an incident at Castle of Mobius".

"Go have a very interesting family history. Now that I have my memories restored can tell you met your daughter last year when I was merged with Chaos and found a great fighter. I can imagine who inherited" said the orange echidna.

"Well with training that Chaotix we gave her is not surprising" said the red echidna.

"Great. Well let's continue with the tour, and I want to meet Spectre, Sojourner and Sabre to see if they are as good stewards like you're saying" Tikal said.

"Then follow me" Knuckles said, taking her hand and leading her to the conference room.

Meanwhile Kneecaps went behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Knuckles, Tikal and Kneecaps entered the conference room of the Heaven II. There and three guards who inhabited the place were.

When he saw them, Tikal recognized each of the three guards because he saw the statues before entering that room. He saw the black echidna red eyes wearing a black robe that covered his entire body and a metal helmet that covered all barbs; and I knew it was Spectre. Then the red echidna purple eyes wearing a green vest and had a metal plate on the front; and I knew it was Sojourner. And finally brown echidna purple eyes that had a monocle in his left eye and wore a blue robe; and I knew it was Sabre.

Meanwhile Knuckles could not hide any longer the great joy he felt at seeing his grandfather but this was doomed to be in a wheelchair which could not move at all. That was one reason for not coming to Heaven II, since he was sad to see Sabre vegetable. He could not help running towards him and hug him like a small child. This even moved by the reaction of his grandson.

"You do not know how happy made me know that you're back to normal" Knuckles said.

"Me too, but now is not the time for that" he said as he pulled away from the hug.

The red echidna was surprised by how it aside, but said nothing.

"Well, since we're all together it's time to bring them up to the three of what happens" Spectre said suddenly.

"What's going on?" asked Kneecaps.

"Several days ago we started having strange visions of things happening around Mobius, but are not very clear. They are like premonitions of events that will occur" Sojourner said.

"Premonitions?" asked Tikal.

"Yes. As heard. At first we did not pay attention to them, but now they are becoming so recurring and some have come true" Spectre said.

"Some?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. The first vision had to do with what happened at Castle of Mobius. Then came another vision related to the return of Tikal and you end up falling in love with her. When both Spectre and Sojourner met thought it was just a coincidence and nothing more. On the other hand if I had begun to suspect that something strange was happening around us, but for the state I was could not speak about my concerns with reference to this matter" Sabre said.

Knuckles, Tikal and Kneecaps were surprised by what they heard.

"Then came the vision of Sabre leaving room in a vegetative state. At first my father and I thought it was not going to comply, as it was very unlikely that something like that would happen. But this morning we almost fainted from the impression when we went to see Sabre and this was exercising when we opened the door to her room to check on him. it was there that we begin to believe in these visions" Sojourner said.

"While having breakfast Sabre told us last night while sleeping were the spirits of Edmund and Locke, who saw their status woke him with a strange kind of energy that had both him back mobility and then told him that the visions he had were caused by them and still come over. Since they could not be around for long in our world, they could not give much information. It only said that the six we should be prepared for something that will happen soon" Spectre said.

"Why should we prepare? All is quiet lately and not likely to be some kind of threat soon" Knuckles said.

"Well, before you call her came another vision and is not left very disturbed. There were a lot of bodies scattered throughout the Kingdom of Acorn. It was awful, even had people you know from those dead bodies" Sabre said.

"Tikal and Kneecaps were stuck together with some former Freedom Fighters and Chaotix in a prison that had no doors or windows anywhere and just had food to eat. It looked like they were about to die" Sojourner said.

"And finally, you had bound you to the villains who had caused all the destruction we saw in the vision. You came here with a smirk you end up with us without mercy and without remorse, except that you had a dark aura around you" Spectre said.

"I understand. But do not know what had happened so that what you saw came true" Knuckles said in shock trying to convince themselves that what they said was not real.

"No, do not know. It was so sudden and fast that we could not see because of that. But be careful, we can not lower our guard against anything if we want to prevent that from happening".

That did not diminish concerns Knuckles. He could not accept that in the near future it would murder Spectre, Sojourner and Sabre. But not only that he was concerned, he did not want to see Tikal and Kneecaps in the state in which you were warned they would be. He became suspicious that if he joined the villains in the future, should have been he himself who did that to them both.  
Without a word, Knuckles left the room. Kneecaps to see his brother decided to go after behind him, leaving Tikal with the other guards.

"Where are you brother?" asked Kneecaps.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to walk around the Heaven II. That's all" said Knuckles.

"Want to come with you?".

"Yes. I think it would be good time to have some quality time with my younger brother".

They walked some more until Knuckles suddenly stopped.

"First of all Kneecaps, you promise me something".

"Sure. Anything brother".

"Promise me that if he happen to something, you will protect Tikal anything that comes to pass".

"No need to ask me, you know very well that I would do without you asked me".

"I knew I could count on you".

Kneecaps was surprised by the request of Knuckles. Why would you ask that? Did you ask why, but decided to remain silent.

Both walked through the halls of Heaven II.

Meanwhile in the conference room Tikal decided to try to relate a little with the other guardians. She hit it three, but it was a little scary to Spectre as their physical appearance intimidated her a little. But that's reassured them he would not hurt a friend, which caused her sigh of relief.

"So, tell us. I understand that you love my grandson and he feels the same about you, but I want to know how much you love" asked Sabre.

Tikal was surprised by the question asked, blushed and replied "Well, I love him too. I feel that our spirits are one and you are destined to be together for eternity. But this love I feel for Knuckles no emerged recently because my restored memories I realized I loved him long. When Chaos was released in Station Square 32 years ago was when I met him. After that adventure years passed and I began to notice I missed him and wanted to be with him. When I was converted into Tikhaos my feelings still remained at the bottom of my heart, even when I returned to normal my love for him remained strong despite not remember who was at first".

"Wow, I see that your love is strong enough. It seems you feel about Knuckles is larger than that between him and Julie-Su" Sojourner said.

"Really? You think so?" asked Tikal.

"All three believe it. For three echidnas as old as us is easy to see that. You love Knuckles is bigger than I had with my wife Kali-Ka" Spectre said.

"Or that I had with my wife Wanda-Ra" Sojourner said.

"Or mine with my wife Jenna-Lu" Sabre said.

"And with that you have said we welcome you to the family" said the three guardians.

"Thank you" he said as he gave a hug to all three.

...

That night Knuckles, Tikal and Kneecaps decided to stay overnight in Heaven II, since according Spectre was safer than the six were together if what they saw in their visions became reality could protect each other to avoid his fate.

Kneecaps slept in the room that had belonged to Thunderhawk, while Knuckles and Tikal were in the room that had belonged to Locke.

The orange echidna slept soundly, while red echidna could not close his eyes.

I could not stop thinking about what would happen in the future. I could not have become a murderer, let alone leave his girlfriend and her younger brother in prison without food. Although it had not happened yet because he felt guilty about his future behavior. Still wondering what had happened to him to become an evil being and unemotional in the future. I did not want to put anyone in danger. Already suffered enough with losing Julie-Su and Lara-Su, and did not want to lose anyone else in your family, let alone want to lose Tikal. She was the light returned to his life in the midst of darkness caused by sadness and desolation.

The same idea I'd had that evening returned to his mind. If I wanted to keep them safe should go. But think about it again began to escape several tears in his left eye. If there were, then his desire to start a family with Tikal would vanish forever. He knew he would regret his decision, but if I did not feel remorse for life.

She rose from the bed without making a sound, he stepped out of the room. He came to the conference room, lit one of the monitors and began to write a letter. When the list was printed and began to read between sobs.

"Sorry I made this decision, but I feel I was right. I do not want to be a danger to any of you, so I'll go and not go back so do not look for me. I also tell them that give up my position as guardian, I feel I no longer deserve that title. And finally, Tikal want you to know that even though we'll never see you always carry in my heart and never love anyone but you".

Knuckles folded the letter, turned off the monitor and returned to the room that had belonged to his father. Upon entering I saw that Tikal was still asleep. He put the letter on her pillow. After that he took his clothes and began to dress. Her blue dress, her brown vest, his brown hat, his brown boots and white gloves was placed.

He turned again and saw that Tikal was still asleep. He approached her and kissed her on the forehead. He would have liked to say goodbye otherwise, but I knew if she woke prevent him leaving so I have to settle for that.

Once in the exterior of Heaven II, Knuckles started walking in the darkness of the night thinking about what she left behind and never see: Spectre, Sojourner, Sabre, Kneecaps, Tikal, his home, his friends, everything. There would never be seen again. He began to mourn and flew away without looking back.


	21. Chapter 21

Espio and Sonia walked together in the park holding hands while eating ice cream cones. Espio ate vanilla ice cream and Sonia ate strawberry ice cream. Both were very happy to be together, because since the day had become partner had been unable to be with each other because the chameleon had been busy with the Chaotix and barely had time. But now that they were together they wanted to make up for lost time. When they reached the bench they sat there and continued eating his ice cream there. They were on the far side of the park bench.

As they ate ice cream Espio it occurred a funny idea. He took his cone and held Sonia's face and then rub a little of the vanilla ice cream on her nose. The magenta hedgehog smiled so did the chameleon and "revenge" decided to do the same near a little of his strawberry ice cream on the horn of him.

Both started laughing at what they had just done. When they stopped they were out of breath.

"I think we cleanse the ice" Sonia said.

"Do not worry, I'll clean" Espio said as he smiled.

The chameleon, approached the magenta hedgehog, ice cream and clean his nose with his tongue. This blushed at what he did. When finished, she decided to return the favor and wiped the horn with his tongue. When he was clean he separated from him and looked into his eyes. Both were flushed by what they had just done, but still does not care. The detour to the magenta hedgehog with his right arm chameleon and stayed like that for a while until your ice cream ended.

"I am very happy to spend some time with you" Sonia said.

"Just me. Since you came into my life have made me very happy and even made me forget the pain for the loss of my two daughters" Espio said.

"Really? I am very happy. Being with you has made me forget the nostalgia I feel about being separated from my mother and my two brothers to be".

"We seem to have alleviated our sorrows each other".

"You know something? I think we should tell our friends about our relationship. I will not have told anyone".

"I also think the same. But I think we should not tell Sonic".

"Why should we not say to Sonic? Technically, he's my brother".

"I know. But remember how to act overprotective brothers regarding their sister's boyfriends and do not want to risk having a problem with it".

"Now that I think you're right. Something similar happened with my siblings Sonic and Manic he left with Bartleby".

"That's what I want to avoid. We can tell them all but Sonic. I think we should not tell Tails or Amy".

"Why are they not?".

"Tails is Sonic's best friend, are almost like brothers and there are no secrets between them. Amy has always been in love with Sonic insurance and she could not keep a secret to him".

"Okay. We will not tell them. So we can be together as they are close will keep up appearances. Only we'll tell our closest friends".

Both began to look with love until he suddenly heard a voice that said "No need to observe appearances, because I know everything".

Espio and Sonia turned around. Behind them they were Sonic and Amy holding hands.

"Hello Sonic, hello Amy. Let them taste" Espio said with some nervousness, could not believe it had come without his noticing.

"Equally, I see that planning something behind us" said Sonic.

"No, that's not true" Sonia said without meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Amy said to see the face of Sonia.

The magenta hedgehog nodded.

"I do not have to hide that they are partners. We were watching together for a long time" said the pink hedgehog.

"They saw us?" asked the chameleon.

"Yes, and should not be worrying about what I think about their relationship. I have no say with regard to who should be Sonia. Even my parallel. The decision is hers and hers alone".

Hearing that the chameleon and magenta hedgehog quieted.

"Thank you for your understanding brother" said the hedgehog, then blush at last she said. He had forgotten that he was not his brother in this universe.

"Do not worry, sister. By the way, Sonia, I would like a word with you. Alone" said the blue hedgehog.

"Of course" said the magenta hedgehog.

Amy, approached, Espio, and asked him to accompany her to leave the two brothers alone.

Once they were alone blue hedgehog sat beside the magenta hedgehog and began to speak.

"Sonia, the day you told us all about your universe of origin I was with some questions. Maybe you can answer".

"Okay Sonic. Tell me you want to know".

"You told that in your universe Dr. Robotnik was the biggest villain of your universe. I assume that the robotized several people, right?".

"It is true. The robotized many innocent people. Among them were Lady Windemire my foster mother, Manic adoptive father called Farrell. And our Uncle Chuck".

"In this universe there is also a version of Uncle Chuck?".

"Yes. Here too there one?".

"There was one. My father told me that he, my mother and pet dog died last year".

"I'm sorry".

"Do not worry. Is yours still alive?".

"Yes. It had been de-robot shortly before the final battle against Robotnik and stayed hidden in a safe place to protect women and children who lived in the nearby villages Robotropolis".

"And your father. Where was your father?".

"He died of an illness before my brothers and I were born. Mom never told us about it, since to them the memories of his death was very painful. That if we had a little father was Uncle Chuck. He said it had been a good king in the short time of their government. And tell me, how was your life as a king. I guess it has been quite active".

"Well, say yes. In this universe was not royalty, as you and your brothers. But yes my wife. I married Sally six years ago, after Lara-Su, the daughter of Knuckles, beat the tyrannical King Shadow in a battle in which both used their powers of Chaos. A year after the wedding Sally and I had two children whom we call Sonia and Manik".

"Wait a minute! How are they called?".

"Sonia and Manik. Sonia was a chipmunk as Sally, but inherited my green eyes. Manik was an hedgehog like me, but blue eyes inherited from his mother and a missing tooth. Both inherited my ability to run at the speed of sound and my movement known as Spin Dash".

"Funny, the call just like me and my brother, although my brother's name ends with "C" and your son ended with "K". Out of curiosity you were never in my universe. I met some time ago a Sonic appeared in my world. You were not you?".

"No. I've never traveled to other universes. It must have been another Sonic".

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me more".

"Well a year ago I, along with the children of some friends, formed a new group Freedom Fighters. But...".

"But?".

"A few weeks ago, I had left the Kingdom of Acorn, along with Knuckles, Vector and Espio. The night we got back in the company of Tails we learned a great surprise. When we arrived at Castle of Mobius, this was engulfed in flames. We find my old friends Antoine and Bunnie, who were with their children Jacques and Belle. They had escaped the fire of the castle. When asked I heard the sad news. Sally, Sonia and Manik died in the castle. The wife and daughter of Knuckles also died. The wife, daughter and son of Tails too. The son of Vector and Espio's two daughters also. I was about to kill me that night after I learned that, but thanks to Tails and Antoine did not".

Recalling that Sonic began to mourn without control. Those memories still affect him. Sonia began to embrace as she cried too, was very sad and painful for her too.

Behind a nearby bush and peered Amy heard the conversation and not stopped to mourn. Amy because she felt very sorry for Sonic. Espio because that also reminded him of what he suffered in losing Salma and Juanita.

After having vented a little blue hedgehog regained his composure.

"Sorry about that. I did not think to remember that, still affect me" said Sonic.

"Do not worry. Better change the subject. This pink hedgehog called Amy. She and you are" Sonia asked.

"Well... she is... my girlfriend".

"Wow. I should have guessed. And how did you guys meet?".

"We met when we were young. She was 8 years old and I was 15. A robot called Metal Sonic kidnapped and went to save her. Since then she fell in love with me, but I did not feel the same way about her and I was in love with Sally. Once my attention even to use the Ring Acorn and asked the desire to become more and was given 16 years. The years passed and I just kept seeing her as a friend. During the final battle against Dr. Eggman was the last time I saw her for many years. We met a week after the death of Sally, Sonia and Manik. She attended the funeral. Tails invited her and Cosmo them to stay at home with us. With over the days we had things we had passed since the last time we had seen without realizing I started having feelings for her. One day had decided to Knothole in the company of her, Tails and Cosmo, as I was a little stressed with royal duties, but only Amy was free and I was alone with her. The first night we were there I finally realized that he loved her and confessed his feelings for her. From that moment we are couple".

"I feel a bit sorry for Amy. I hope 32 years to finally you will devolvieras their feelings".

"I felt guilty the first few days after we returned we couple. But she told me it did not matter, the important thing is to be together until the end of our lives".

"Well I'm happy for you".

"Incidentally, Sonia. When you return to your universe you going to do with Espio".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean that when you find your way back to your universe, or let it go you will ask you".

"Well, I had not thought of that. I want you both to be together, but I will not force him to stay away from home universe and through the same thing I went through. I have to think".

"Whatever decision you make, I hope it is correct and that the two are happy".

"Thank you. I see you're more mature than the Sonic of my universe".

"Really? Thank you. Well, I think I should retire. I wanted to spend some brothers with you and I did. I'll see you later. The next time I will come with Knuckles for us to you count some of the parallel of it in your universe".

"Okay bye".

The blue hedgehog winked and left.

Sonia suddenly felt the presence of Espio and turned toward him.

"Well, they talked talked for a long time. In, What talking about?" asked the chameleon.

"From various things. I'll tell you on the road" replied the magenta hedgehog.

Espio and Sonia held hands and left the park, while being observed by Sonic and Amy.

"They make good couple, do not you think?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yes, if I believe it. I wish and be happy together forever" said the blue hedgehog.


	22. Chapter 22

It was already noon. Tails and Cosmo were in a public pool that had been built recently in the city. The fox wanted to spend time with the seedrian and took the day in his workshop to hang out with her. At that time both were sitting in chairs that were under a large umbrella holding hands. Cosmo wore a swimsuit one piece of green, while Tails used a light blue pants. Both had gone there because I wanted to learn to swim Cosmo and Tails was willing to teach him.

"So Cosmo, you want and teach you to swim or want to wait a little longer" said the fox.

"Well, I think so. Although I'm a little nervous. The people of our age and swim and I feel a little embarrassed about it" said the seedrian looking down.

"You need not be ashamed of that. There are many people who never learned to swim and are therefore no less".

"Thanks for the encouragement. Then we go".

The fox and the rose seedriana chairs and approached the swimming pool. They searched the shallow end. When they arrived Tails was the first to get, then he held out his hand to take the Cosmo and I walk slowly.

Being inside began to get away from the shore to Cosmo first walk around the pool to become familiar with the water that was around. After that they began to walk toward the deep area and then returned to where he had been standing. After that they began to make movements with his arms and legs in the water for about 15 minutes to learn to control the direction. After that they got out of the pool.

The two went to the deep end of the pool. There Cosmo leaned his body towards the front and jumped into the water. He started practicing by herself that had just learned and went quite well. Tails watched from outside and was happy for her.

While practicing seedriana not realize that swam straight for another person who was close to her, but back. The fox realized and tried to warn him, but this could not hear you. Cosmo accidentally crashed with a purple walrus, who wore a bathroom striped red with white covering his entire body except the arms and legs.

"Oh, sorry sir. It was not my intention. Please forgive me" said the seedrian.

"Do not worry. I should have realized you were coming toward me" the walrus said as he turned.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" the fox said as he approached the seedriana swimming, but the approach could see the walrus. "Rotor! What a surprise! I did not expect to see you here".

"Neither Tails. Tell me, who is your friend?" Rotor said.

"Oh yes, Rotor will present to Cosmo. She's my girlfriend" Tails said.

"Nice to meet you, Cosmo".

"Equally Rotor, Tails has told me about you. And told me of all the devices you built to help Freedom Fighters".

"Well, I made several inventions. But I must admit that Tails achievement than when he was only 11 years".

"How could I forget that. By the way Rotor. What are you doing here? You in recent years you have become one of those people who do not like to leave his laboratory and much less to go to have fun".

"Well... I really did not want to come, but Nicole made me come. She said I needed some fun and when I refused I brought it I can put it without resistance. Even now is there watching to amuse me".

He pointed to a group of chairs in which one of them was sitting watching Nicole. Because she was a computer projected a hologram with the appearance of a lynx, for obvious reasons he could not get into the water.

"And I hope you have fun. A lot of work without no play is not good enough" Nicole said with a quiet but firm voice.

"Good. It is best to ignore it. So as we three here can have fun together" Tails said.

"Looks good to me. And you Rotor" asked Cosmo.

"Well, as long as you are with friends try to have fun" said Rotor.

"So talk" said two voices coming from outside the pool.

When the three turned around they saw Antoine and Bunnie. The coyote was wearing a red shirt and blue pants. The rabbit was wearing a bathing suit two piece pink.

Fox, and walrus seedriana approached the shore.

"Antoine, Bunnie! What a coincidence! It's a nice gathering of former Freddom Fighters" said Rotor.

"I think the same" Bunnie said.

"And we need his presence" Tails said.

"We plan to have some family time with Jacques and Belle" said Antoine.

"And where are they?" asked Cosmo.

"I do not know. Before leaving they received a call for something important and left the house without even telling us where they were going" Antoine said.

"We only said they would meet us here, but did not say how soon" Bunnie said.

"Well until they could hang out with us, the more the better" said Rotor.

Antoine and Bunnie looked at each other and got to the pool.

...

Meanwhile Jacques and Belle flew toward the meeting point with the other team members. They already had an idea of where they could be the villains, but they had to form a plan to attack and kill them before they unleashed their plans.

"I hope everything is fast and can get back before mom and dad begin to worry about us" said the yellow coyote.

"I also hope the same. But I have a feeling they already suspect something we're doing" said the brown rabbit.

"I doubt it, and would have made a comment or something".

"I hope you're right".

When they saw the group landed in front of them. There were Mighty, Ray, Geoffrey and Hershey.

"We finally arrived" said the skunk.

"Sorry, when we called we were about to go out with our parents and we had to tell them we had to do something major to come" said the rabbit.

"By the way, where they are Silver and the others?" asked the coyote.

"Well, when Shadow learned where we're going to go began to behave strangely and refused to come. Right now Rouge, Silver and Rutan are trying to change his mind" said the armadillo.

Just then the bat white, the silver hedgehog and red echidna were talking to the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, you must come. You're the only one who can tele transport us all to there without the need for Chaos Emeralds" Rouge said.

"I can not, I promised myself not to go back there for the rest of my life. Why not use a ship and go if my" Shadow said.

"For if we go on a ship, they will realize our presence. And we want to have the element of surprise on our side" Rutan said.

"Let's father. I know that still affects you what happened to Maria, but if you do not help us people who you appreciate the same destination will" Silver said.

"I do not know how you know that, nor do I care. My answer is still no. I'm not going back there" said the black hedgehog.

"You're going to condemn the fate of the planet just for that father. If you keep this for your sake we can not save the future and we will all live in a world in which there is no hope of life for anyone" said the silver hedgehog.

"I saw someone die innocent and I will not relive those memories".

"I saw five innocent die in the future, including a Rutan people, not so I backed off".

Shadow did not answer and turned away.

"You know why. In the future you will be considered a hero because everyone heard that sacrificed your own life to end the tyranny of the Rulers of Evil and incidentally, although not were still alive, everybody will forgive so you did when you were a king. I know what we are doing will change the future, but still if you help everyone you consider a hero as you were in my future. Or not tell me you do not want to clear your name all over what you did. Surely if you help us save the future will make Maria happy, wherever her spirit to rest".

That last part did the black hedgehog back to look at the silver hedgehog.

"Okay, I'll help. But only do it for her spirit".

The silver hedgehog smiled. So did the white bat and the red echidna.

The four returned with the rest of the group, who were waiting.

"We are already ready to go" Silver said.

"About time" Geoffrey said.

Shadow looked at Geoffrey with a serious look, because he did not like at all the way it was expressed. The skunk is frightened by the look of the black hedgehog and fell silent, and did not know how to react this.

"Well it's time to go. Take all of hand" said the black hedgehog with a cold voice.

Jacques, Belle, Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Rutan, Rouge and Shadow held hands.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes, said "Chaos Control" and so the 10 disappeared from the place.

...

It was already 5:00 PM. Tails, Cosmo, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Nicole were already their normal attire and were about to go home. The six were concerned about Jacques and Belle. Since they never came to the place as promised.

"What has happened to both? Why did not they come?" Bunnie wondered.

"They have been doing things in secret from the week before" Antoine said.

"Really? The last week that Jacques came to my workshop and was with us all day, it was normal and did not seem to be hiding something" Tails said.

"This is strange. From what day exactly behave like this?" Rotor asked.

"From the day I called to tell us to investigate in the ruins Castle of Mobius who stole the Anarchy Beryl Bomb and E-107 Theta" Bunnie said.

"I would not worry about that. Maybe have been busy solving that, you will not even have realized that you are suspecting" Nicole said.

"That must be" Antoine said.

"In any case, as we are gathered here, there is something I want to talk to everyone, but we need all the former Freedom Fighters. Tails could contact Sonic to come" said Rotor.

"Okay. I'll tell him to come with Amy" Tails said.

"One minute. Amy is here too?".

"Yes. She came to the kingdom along with Cosmo the day of the funeral".

"Well, even better. The more the better".

After a quick call to the six they went to the house of the walrus. On arriving there they found that the blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog had arrived.

"Just as fast as always" Rotor said.

"To see that even though I am old, I still maintain my speed" said Sonic.

Then, walrus looked at Amy and said "Amy, your other hand you look like the last time I saw you".

"Thanks Rotor. I glad to see you".

"Then Rotor. Tell us what we want to show".

"It's in my lab. Join us to me and Nicole".

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Antoine and Bunnie followed to Rotor and Nicole. When they arrived they saw a curtain covering a large apparatus.

"Here's what I wanted to show them" he said Rotor discover what was behind the curtain.


	23. Chapter 23

The two hedgehogs, fox, seedrian, coyote and rabbit watched what the walrus had to show them.

"A roboticizer. Do not you think we've had many problems in the past with these devices" said Sonic.

"It may seem a roboticizer, but it is not" Nicole said.

"So what is it?" Antoine asked.

"It is a rejuvenating machine" said Rotor.

"Rejuvenating?" said Cosmo.

"What you built that?" asked Bunnie.

"Well, as you know Freedom Fighters only remained three members. Sonic, Jacques and Belle thought maybe we could take care to protect the kingdom as we had done in the old days and for that we could use this machine to recover the agility we had before. I've made several advances it to work perfectly, but first want to know what you think. I do not want to force them to do something you do not want".

"I agree" said Sonic without thinking twice, as it was a good opportunity to recover his agility and save the kingdom without problems.

Moreover Tails, Amy, Antoine and Bunnie remained thoughtful.

"We'll think about it a little and then we give the answer" Antoine and Bunnie said.

"I think it would be a good idea" Amy said.

"Me too" Tails said.

"Glad to hear your answer" said Rotor noting that three of his friends had accepted.

"And how long will it be ready?" asked Cosmo.

"It will not be long. There are still some small details and a power source strong enough to make it work" said Nicole.

"And they have an idea of where to get" Amy asked.

"We had thought of something, but I think Knuckles not agree with it" Nicole said.

"We wanted to ask one of the seven Chaos Emeralds he has, but whether he will accept" said Rotor.

"I'll see to convince, just let me know when you're finished and I'll go with Knuckles to pay us" said Sonic.

Nicole got rotor and happy to hear that. After that they explained to the group how to operate the device when ready.

...

Elsewhere in the kingdom Vector and Charmy were planning to make a surprise dinner Vanilla and Cream. They came to visit and wanted to be good hosts. Previously the two does had invited to his house and they were very good hosts. So they would have to give the best of themselves to not look like fools in front of them.

Vector decided to go shopping alone, because if accompanied Charmy would be the same happened when they were in that house Knuckles with the cake he bought that caused them problems. Once I return from shopping, Charmy had already prepared the table.

"Well, this time did not break anything" said the crocodile.

"As I said before, I am no longer a child" said bee.

"When I do eat so much sugar doubt that".

Charmy blushed at that. It was true what he said vector. Sometimes he could not control when eating sugar.

They finished preparing everything in 30 minutes.

Once seated on chairs. They began to wait until they finally heard the bell.

Vector approached the open door and saw Vanilla, Cream and Cheese.

"Welcome. The waiting. Please stop" said the crocodile letting them pass.

The two rabbits and smiled and went bye. After that the crocodile closed the door.

Bee and being inside asked who were wearing coats to keep them in the closet.

When they arrived at the table, Vector and Charmy cavalierly moved the chairs for Vanilla and Cream could sit. Cheese sat on the table.

After that the crocodile and the bee came for dinner and will also bring it down. So far everything was going well and sought to keep it that way. All the while they had been talking about various things and the five went very well.

None of the five knew it, they were observed by the spirit of Argyle. He was present there that night to see how it fared in the Vector and Charmy dinner with Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. He had assured that they would all be one big happy family. Part of him wanted to come back to life to be part of that family, but I knew it was impossible. But at least he was content to watch them at will. He had wanted when he was a child his family was well. But because of the absence of his mother that he could never achieve. Now that he knew the reason for her absence, and he imagined how much he cost his father hide the truth from her to him. He only hoped that his mother, wherever they are found, have had long enough to regret what he had done. But he did not know his name or that he was, he could not see how she was. Suddenly she felt the presence of another spirit with him.

"Oh, are you Saffron" Argyle said.

"I see you've been watching your father lately" Saffron said.

"Yes. You know I did not want to go to where it should be to make sure he'll be fine".

"As I see it, he'll be fine. That rabbit called Vanilla is a good woman. No need to worry".

"I guess you're right, but I'm not ready to leave. I want to spend time closer to my father".

"Okay. That's your decision".

Argyle suddenly stared at the table and watched as Charmy then took a spoon to feed Cream can see how both had a good time. Then he looked back at Saffron and noticed that she was a little sad.

"I know this is none of my business, but I know something. You take more time dead than me. If I remember correctly, died years before I was born and you told me that in all these years have never tried to communicate with Charmy. Why do not you do that? Perhaps you no longer care for him".

"Of course not. Quite the contrary. I still care about him. I just do not want to hurt him".

"Hurt. What do you mean?".

"Well, he witnessed my death and after that never tried to move forward in the next 27 years until he met the rabbit called Cream. Do not want to depress by Apparate before him in his dreams as you do with your father. I want it to be happy and if I have to stay away from him for that, then I can accept it".

"But Saffron. At least you could say you're good and you never forget".

"Sorry, but that decision. I took many years ago and I will not change it. I do not want to talk about this. You better get going. I'll see you later".

The spirit of the bee disappeared.

Argyle was alone and decided to continue watching the meeting. As it expected in the end everything ended well for the five who were gathered there.

...

Silver and his team and his family came to the Space Colony ARK. It was quiet and a great darkness was around, so everyone had to be careful to avoid falling into a trap. Rulers of Evil could be anywhere and attack by surprise.

Shadow and Rouge were in front of the group, because as they had been there before to know exactly where they should go. Each was aware of your surroundings if something appeared unusual. But that was more on guard was Silver.

Finally the group came to the main hall. They quickly noticed that it was completely empty. But you could see that someone had been there lately, since the place seemed deserted. Which meant that if they were not there could be anywhere in the colony. To find approached the main computer and reviewed what had recorded video cameras, but there was nothing on the tapes to give them a hint of what they sought.

"I know you were here. I have a great feeling about this" Silver said.

"I feel the same" Shadow said.

"Then what do we do?" Rutan asked.

"We must part, to cover more ground" Rouge said.

"I agree. I'll go with Jacques, Mighty go with Ray, Geoffrey go to Hershey, Rutan go with Belle. Dad go with Mom. When you find a clue not meet again" Silver said.

All they agreed with silver hedgehog.

The group split up and went to look through the different rooms.

Shadow and Rouge were walking without saying anything while seeking clues.

"I'm not sure of this" said the black hedgehog.

"What are you talking about?" asked the white bat.

"I'm talking about Silver. I can not still believe that hedgehog is my future son. I accept that he comes from the future, but not to be related to me".

"Why not? It seems to be a good boy".

"For this reason. I do not think it was a good example for him. Although I tried to mend my mistakes, that does not change what I am. And he's not like me".

"Children are never exactly the same as their parents. They always have different personalities. But I am quite sure that your future self gave him the best example".

"Do you believe it?".

"Of course I do. When you and I assure you we'll be a great father to him".

"Thank you for encouraging me. I can always count on you right now".

"No, no how. Remember I'll always be there when you need it".

Both looked at each other. For a moment they forgot where they were, they approached each other and a very passionate kiss occurred.

That was something new for Shadow, because in all his years of life had never kissed a woman (never kissed to Sally when he was married to her) and much less thought Rouge would be the first person you kiss. But it did not care, I just wanted to enjoy the moment. They were sharing the kiss for about 5 minutes until they separated from lack of air.

"Wow, I thought I never kiss someone feel good".

"I knew you would".

They stared again until finely they decided to go looking for clues about the villains who sought.

...

While the team was looking for, they had not realized they were being watched.

Suddenly a mysterious gas started coming out from the exhaust Space Colony ARK all without anyone noticing. When everyone started to feel it, quickly they became unconscious on the floor.

Just then five beings appeared wearing oxygen masks.

"Well, well. We have intruders here. You think we should make" Scourge said while smiling mischievously.


	24. Chapter 24

These two days have passed since Knuckles fleeing after learning of what would happen to him in the future. Not content to leave his home, also he left Angel Island. Now it was resting on the branch of a tree in the vast forest of Mystic Ruins. He carried a bunch of grapes that had been collecting and was currently eating them. It was all that was found in that place to eat and although it was not even so much enjoyed.

He began to wonder what he was doing at that time Tikal. He knew that like him, she would be sad. He could not help to recall everything that lived with her in these days together. He hated himself for the pain caused to secure it. But it was better than what he would have been provoked. Surely Kneecaps or any of the other guards was taking care of her and that calmed him a little, because she was in good hands.

Once I finish eating the grapes under the tree and went to the small river that was near to drink some water. He took some water with his hands and drank. Although in the last 23 years he had become accustomed to a home life, still remembered survival methods learned since becoming the first guardian. So you could live hidden for long, without fear of being found.

Suddenly he heard a sound from a clump of bushes. He began to curse for fear that someone had found. He went into attack position. But all that came out of the bushes was a small green frog, yellow eyes and orange stripes.

Knuckles under guard to see it was only a frog. But something about that frog looked familiar. He seemed to have seen her somewhere before.

"Froggy Oh. There you are. I was looking for" said a voice behind the echidna.

The frog jumped and landed on top hat Knuckles. It jumped again landed on his shoulder that he'd be called.

The echidna turned and saw a large purple cat with yellow eyes white, wearing a pants with suspenders brown, a pair of brown and cream-colored gloves sandals. He also wore a fishing rod with a big fish tied into this.

"Go not expect to see you here Knuckles. What brings you here?" said the cat.

The echidna just answered quickly "I just wanted to walk around here, Big. Well, gotta go".

Knuckles and did not want to go there as it had been discovered. Not that Big was to betray him, and he almost never leaves Mystic Ruins, but could not afford.

"Wait Knuckles. Do not want to stay for lunch. Do not mind me sharing this great fish to just capture".

Knuckles was about to reject the offer, but his stomach began to growl. Despite the large amount of grapes you ate, they were not enough to fill your stomach.

"Okay. I accept your invitation to lunch, but once finished I will go".

After that the echidna, the cat and the Frog went to the cat house, where the second of those started cooking the fish.

...

Meanwhile in the Heaven II, Tikal had not stopped to mourn. From the morning when he found the letter Knuckles had fallen into a deep sadness. Spectre, Sojourner, Sabre and Kneecaps had decided to leave her alone for that calm down, but as it had been two days that would not stop mourn nor eat, they decided to talk to her to feel better. Incidentally they brought him something to eat.

"Tikal, do not cry. I'm sure he will come back" Kneecaps said as he stood beside her with Sojourner and Sabre.

The orange echidna said nothing and continued to cry. She was very hurt. He had promised he would never turn away from him and now it was gone. The worst part is that nobody knew where he was and he was not willing to return.

Spectre to see her suffer so could not help recalling a similar situation he spent with his wife Kali-Ka in the time it had taken over as guardian.

The echidna black sat with orange echidna and made this look him in the eyes.

"Stop mourn please. I know you are very sad about what happened but mourn not solve anything".

"But I will not mourn. Knuckles left me after all we went through together and the worst is that not even know where he is".

"You must not take seriously what he wrote in that letter. I assure you that back".

"They Have not had a vision in which he returns".

"No. We have not had visions about that".

"Then how do you know he's coming back".

"Before I answer tell you something".

"What?".

At that time Spectre his helmet and his coat is removed. Cybernetic implants revealing all he had in his body and his quills. Tikal and Kneecaps were surprised to see that. Both were aware that Spectre had implants, but had not had the opportunity to see so far.

"Who did that to your body?".

"The Dark Legion did this to me."

Tikal remembered what they told Knuckles and Kneecaps that group and asked Spectre to continue.

"When I took over as Guardian, was already married to Kali-Ka and Sojourner was a baby of two years. During that period the Grandmaster Moritori Rex was posing for my father Tobor, he kidnapped me and gave me the Dark Legion as part of a plot to one of the guardians would become part of them. During the time I was captured me while I slept sedated and put these cybernetic implants. When I was forced to join them obviously I refused and managed to send them to unknown dimension. But I could not take my implants. When I got home he was so ashamed of how I looked I decided to use a tunic and helmet to cover me, but despite hiding my appearance I still felt like a monster. I did not want anyone to me saw and ran away from home in the middle of the night without telling anyone they were several weeks in which I was hiding from all No one could find me... not the other guardians, and my wife. But over time I began to feel a great anguish at not being close to my loved ones and finally decided to return. When I got home I was surprised that my wife had committed suicide because of the sadness that was after the leave. Upon learning that I suffered too, as my actions caused his death. And to this day I still feel guilt for what happened".

After finish counting that, he relocated his tunic and helmet before continuing "Well, the point of telling you this is that I do not want you to have the same fate as did Kali-Ka and do not want Knuckles suffer the same thing I suffered for the decision he made. I do not want another generation through the same thing. So I will use a skill that I possess only to know where Knuckles and bring it back here".

Spectre closed his eyes and began to concentrate trying to feel the energy of Knuckles. Finding your energy reopened his eyes, but instead of seeing their companions, what he saw was what he saw Knuckles. He was seeing through his eyes. He could see who was accompanied by a purple cat and a green frog. The three were eating. For energy felt knew I was not in Angel Island, but had not yet gone far. I was in Mystic Ruins. After that his vision returned to normal. He watched Sojourner and Sabre. These he passed Chaos Emeralds had fetched an hour ago and gave them to Spectre. He took them, shouted "Chaos Control" and teleported.

A few seconds passed and a bright light appeared. Spectre were, who brought Knuckles. But he also inadvertently brought to Big and Froggy.

"But what the hell! Why did you bring me back?" Knuckles said Spectre looking into her eyes.

"I brought you here for her" said the black pointing to the orange echidna echidna.

Knuckles turned and saw Tikal. He was surprised to see her. It was very sad and shocked by what he had just witnessed. He could not stop looking at her, he could see in his eyes the suffering that had happened. He wanted to approach her, but she was still afraid of hurting. But if he did this, he approached he began to embrace him. He loosens the embrace and wanted to flee the scene, but could not. Would not.

Seconds passed, and he could not resist his impulses and hugged him back as he let out a tear. He could not deny that he was a fool to leave. After a few seconds of being embraced they looked into his eyes and began kissing passionately.

After a minute they were separated by a few seconds to catch some air.

"Tikal, sorry. I did not provoke pain".

"Do not say anything. What matters is that we are together again".

"But I gave up when I promised not leave you. How can you trust me after that".

"Because inside me you did it to protect me and also because I know you suffered like me".

After that they approached each other and turned to kiss again.

The only others present were watching the happy couple.

Spectre suddenly began to feel a strange sensation before his eyes and began to spend several horrific images of great destruction. He could see a large robot and Chaos were the cause of this. He could also see an explosion caused by a bomb that was hidden underground. When he finally returned to Sojourner, Sabre, Knuckles, Tikal, Kneecaps, Big and Froggy were actually watching.

"What did you see father" said Sojourner.

"I saw destruction. Chaos had to do with that" Spectre said.

"Chaos causing destruction. But how?" Tikal asked.

"I do not know. I could not see much".

"Then we'll do" asked Knuckles.

"We have to wait and see what will happen and be prepared" was all he said without showing any emotion.

...

In Space Colony Ark, Silver and his team woke up after being asleep for several. They were surprised to see that they were locked inside a cell, which had a very reinforced iron door.

"How did we end up here?" Jacques asked.

"What it was what happened?" Ray asked.

"It must be that gas started coming out everywhere what knocked us all. And someone brought us here" said Hershey.

"And how to get out of here" asked Rutan.

"Shadow can get us out of here with the help of his Chaos Control" Belle said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Shadow?" Mighty asked.

"Rouge is not here" Geoffrey said.

Hearing this Silver became concerned and putting a face would be said "Mom and Dad are gone! I gotta get out of here and find them!".

He went to the cell door and tried to hit open, but his punches to no avail. He kept trying, but could not. The others watched him very surprised.

All were observed by Scourge and his group from some screens.

"It seems that our friends want to leave his new home" Nack said.

"For he will have to get used to, and that will never come here" said Dr. Finitevus.

At that time Snively took control and pressed a button which caused the electrified door.

When she happened to Silver stream, they watched as it stopped.

After that the three failed to see the screen and began to observe another that led to a room where Scourge and Fiona were injecting a solution was to continue sleeping.

"Even when we have to provide them with this" Fiona asked.

"Until we can brainwash them and make them work for us as Chaos" Scourge said.


	25. Chapter 25

Silver was desperate. I could not believe what was happening: He and his team were trapped, the only way out was electrified and to cap his parents were gone. I was very frustrated and desperate. He kept walking back and forth, cursing his fate quietly.

"Come on, calm Silver. I know that we will find a way out of here. And we save Shadow and Rouge" Rutan said.

"You do not understand. If harm comes to them to happen or if one of them dies, is very confident that I will disappear. If I disappear what is happening now will change dramatically and I'm sure it will not be for good. And worst part is that Time Emeralds have not yet regained their power to return a few minutes ago to avoid this" said Silver.

"Do not act so pessimistic. Always situations like this do occur unexpected things. Take for example your arrival in this timeline. You think if you had not come we would not be trying to save the future of a situation that no one would know if it had not been for your arrival" said red echidna.

"You're right. But I'm still very worried about Mom and Dad".

"We are worried about them. And we will rescue. We just have to devise a plan to escape from here".

...

Scourge and Fiona had come to where they were Dr. Finitevus, Nack and Snively. These three still watching the screens where they could see their prisoners.

"How are our guests?" asked Scourge.

"They are trying to make a plan to escape from his cell" Nack said.

"What they do not realize is that we are seeing. And whatever plan is not going to serve, because we are one step ahead of them" said Dr. Finitevus.

"How are androids?" Fiona asked.

"I expected them to say that. Look at this screen" Snively said.

The five looked at the screen in which there were 10 Androids mobian appearance: They were two looked like a hedgehogs, one a bat, another an echidna, another a skunk, another cat, another a coyote with prosthesis, another a rabbit with prosthesis another an armadillo and finally a flying squirrel.

"As you know when our guests were asleep scan their brains to know everything about them: Their personalities, dislikes, memories, etc. All that we transferred these androids with appearances and send them back to the planet and be our spies so that we can attack our enemies at the time when they are off guard" Snively said.

"Excellent. And how can they with Chaos, Anarchy Beryl with Bomb and E-107 Theta?" Fiona said.

"It's almost ready. In 5 days everything will be ready for our attack" said Dr. Finitevus.

"Glad to hear it. Well it's time to look for reinforcements to help us carry out his plan" Scourge said.

"By the way. How's our other prisoner?" Fiona asked.

"She's still in his cell. It is also trying to find a way out, but can not" Nack said.

They watched the screen and saw a purple cat in another cell, which with its fire powers tried to melt the door without success.

...

Back in the Kingdom of Acorn was very quiet.

In a part in specific Charmy, Cream and Cheese were strolling together. They had been coming almost every day and this was no exception. They had gone to eat ice cream, then went ice skating on a newly opened track, etc.

As they walked home, they passed a jewelry. Seeing there bee remembered something I wanted to buy and conveniently had enough money to buy it.

"Cream, you could wait a moment here. There's something I have to do. Do not be long" said the Bee.

"Okay. Do not delay" the rabbit said, kissing her on the lips.

Cream and Cheese while waiting outside heard a salute of a person. It was a male voice not heard since they were small and that the excited, as it was an old friend who had not seen for years.

They turned and saw a brown bear and green eyes. He wore a gray hooded shirt with orange, black pants and gray shoes with orange.

...

Meanwhile Charmy was in the store, and I wanted to buy a necklace for Cream. There were many who had struck him, but did not know which of choice.

He was being treated by an purple echidna and green eyes, who wore a white shirt, black trousers, a blue jacket, white gloves and brown shoes.

"I'll take this," said Bee to see a very beautiful that surely will look great with the rabbit.

"Very good choice" said purple echidna behind the counter. After that I took the necklace, she puts it in a box wrapped as a gift and then deliver his.

Charmy gave the money to the echidna, said goodbye and left the store.

...

Leaving Cream could see talking to a person, I could see it was a friendly conversation. So he was watching from afar the conversation.

"How is your mother?" He asked the bear.

"She is fine. Right now he's working as a nurse in the hospital" said the rabbit.

"I'm glad she's okay. And tell me, what have you been doing?".

"Well, now I'm on a date with my boyfriend. It was to do something and I'm hoping to come back".

"Go have a boyfriend. I'm surprised and happy. When we were kids were very shy and therefore never had a boyfriend, but now I'm glad to be happy with someone else".

"Thank you. What about you? You have a girlfriend".

"Well there is someone I like, but she does not know I exist".

"Who is it?".

"I only know that called Li Moon and coming of Kingdom of Dragon. But I failed to approach her".

"How do you know that?".

"Well, I was talking to an acquaintance of it also comes from the Kingdom of Dragon, but I could just ask her name".

"How is Li Moon?".

"It's a fox long reddish hair and black color. Use a traditional attire of Dragon Kingdom purple color that stands out with its beautiful eyes".

"I see. It's very beautiful".

"And how do you know?".

"Because she's over there".

The bear turned and saw her. She blushed and looked at the rabbit.

"Come on, just go and say hello. And then what will happen, will happen".

"Okay. I'll try it. See you later Cream. Bye Cheese".

"Goodbye Strike".

After that the bear was talking to the fox.

Seconds later Charmy came out of hiding and approached Cream hiding what had purchased behind him.

"Cream, Was that your friend?".

"Oh yes, he is my best friend. We are almost like brothers".

"I see. By the way, I have a surprise for you. You can close your eyes for a moment" the rabbit did the bee asked.

Charmy took the box from her back, put her face Cream and told him to open his eyes.

Cream was surprised to see the gift and began to open it. He was speechless at the sight.

"When I saw him, I realized that you were the only person who will see this beautiful" Charmy said.

"Thank you. I love" Cream said taking the necklace from the box and putting it.

"I knew you would" he said as he walked over and gave him a kiss.

Cheese meanwhile kept watching the scene between Charmy and Cream while smiling.

...

In the woods just outside the 10 beings appeared there Kingdom of Acorn. Were two hedgehogs, a bat, a echidna, a armadillo, a flying squirrel, a skunk, a cat, a rabbit and a coyote. At that time they were receiving a message through his communicator.

"So you know, they have to replace our prisoners, that no one suspected his absence. Mecha Belle and Mecha Jacques you go to the house of D'Coolette family. Mecha Rouge your host sees GUN. Mecha Mighty, Mecha Ray, Mecha Geoffrey and Mecha Hershey continue with the daily lives of their peers. Mecha Shadow, Mecha Silver and Mecha Rutan keep yourself hidden. All appearances observe and do nothing that betray".

"Yes sir".

The androids were separated and went to the places assigned to them.

...

Mecha Jacques and Mecha Belle having memories of their counterparts quickly found the house of D'Coolette family. On entering the house they saw Antoine and Bunnie very concerned about sitting in a chair.

"Hi, Mom. Hi dad" said the two droids perfectly imitating the voices of their peers.

"Jacques, Belle where they were stuck!" Bunnie said.

"We were very worried about you" Antoine said.

"Sorry, but where we were there was good sign to call them and tell them that not arrive last night" said Mecha Jacques.

"We promise that this situation will not recur" Mecha Belle said.

"Well, okay" Bunnie said.

"How goes your search for the thieves?" Antoine asked.

"Still, we have not found any clues" said Mecha Belle.

"It looks like they had gone" Mecha Jacques said.

"Do not worry, for sure find them and put them behind bars" the coyote and the rabbit said.

"Yes, we will find them" androids fingers crossed behind his back they said.

...

Mecha Rouge came to the headquarters GUN and reach its counterpart office without being noticed by anyone.

"Well, you finally get" said a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you Hope. Yes I was very busy these days. But I'm back" Mecha Rouge said.

"And how are Shadow and Rutan?".

"They are fine. So far they are safe".

"That makes me happy. At least they know they can count on both for anything".

"Yes, certainly nothing happened of importance while I was gone".

"At the moment, no".

"At least GUN fools have not discovered our plan" the android itself in his mind said.

...

Mecha Mighty and Mecha Ray also went unnoticed by Vector and Espio, who were with them most of the day. As Mecha Geoffrey and Mecha Hershey that went unnoticed by everyone, including Sonic and Tails who saw far unsuspectingly.

...

Back at the Space Colony Ark, Fiona and Snively were watching their prisoners again.

"I think we should remove our prisoners Time Emeralds they have. Do not be that when the recharge can use to avoid capture" said Fiona.

"I had already thought of that, only I'm waiting for it's time to recharge to take them, and I found out that you are not recharged but are possession of a trusted user. At least the Sol Emeralds to remove him our other guest if they have boundless energy right now, similar to the Chaos Emeralds" said Snively.

"I see. You do not know how much missing to recharge".

"Missing two days so that they are fully recharged".

...

Scourge, Dr. Finitevus and Nack had gone for reinforcements in all areas known alternatives.

"Well, I'll go to Moebius get my team. You look at the Mobius Prime, there are several groups that are still villains. Sure to screen anyone seeing. Understood?" Scourge said.

"Understood" said Dr. Finitevus and Nack.

After that each took their way to the respective area where it would go.


	26. Chapter 26

Antoine and Bunnie were visiting Rotor and Nicole. They had already made the decision to also use the machine Rotor like his other friends and had come to see the first test. Mecha Jacques and Mecha Belle were with them.

Rotor had brought to test the machine a little plant that was in his laboratory. Nicole was putting the data to put to work the machine. Once everything was ready the machine was put into operation. Upon completion of the process the machine is opened revealing a small sapling which had just germinated.

"Thanks to the Chaos Emerald which Knuckles lent us this worked" Rotor said happily as he pulled the sapling of the machine.

"Then we can use and we" asked Antoine.

"Not yet. Still you need to do some tests to confirm its optimum performance. When you are ready we will call".

Mecha Jacques and Mecha Belle as they heard the conversation, came up with a plan to spoil this invention but still not do, and they should not give themselves away, or else the plan would not work their masters. To wait outside at night to carry it out, when everyone was asleep.

After Antoine and Bunnie go away with androids, Rotor and Nicole were alone.

The lynx could see something in the eyes of the walrus that when the family was D'Coolette had a look that reflected some sadness.

"Is something wrong Rotor".

"Nothing. I'm fine Nicole".

"Are you sure? Lately I've noticed that expression of sadness in you every time our friends are. What happens?".

"I do not want to talk about that".

"What do you mean? Is it so bad so?".

"For me it is".

"Tell me".

"Okay, but after this does not want us to talk about this and do as this conversation never happened, okay?".

"Agree".

"The reason why I'm sad it's because I'm in love with a person".

"That's marvelous. You deserve to be with someone who really loves you as much as you to it. But what's wrong with that?".

"I'm just in love with who is not like me and is something that is never going to be able to happen. Even with the situation where I am I think our friends got lucky with this. Sonic first had to Sally and now Amy. Tails he had first to Mina and now has to Cosmo. Antoine and Bunnie have been at each other for several years. and when I think about it I get sad because I'll never be with that person in such manner and form a family with her".

"That is not like you, does not mean they can not be together and have a family".

"If you say the same, since that person is not organic".

Hearing what he said Rotor, Nicole caught instantly of whom he spoke. And he understands why he did not want to talk about it with her and asked her after that conversation not to return to talk about it. I still wanted to ask.

"Rotor, please tell me who is she?".

The walrus approached the lynx and looked directly into the eyes "Are you Nicole, you're the person I love. I've been in love with you since before projected it the appearance of Lynx the first time, specifically shortly after got here to our time. at first I did not say anything because I did not know if you could understand the feelings related to love. But after realizing that you understood, why you did not say anything is because I knew that if you confess I feel for you, we would never have been able to form a family that's why I never said anything and I have kept this secret for 32 years, suffering in silence, keeping my pain deep in my soul not to say anything to anyone."

"Rotor, I...".

"Do not say anything. Because if you do not feel the same for me, then I do not know. I'd rather live in ignorance, knowing that suffering".

Before Nicole could say anything else, Rotor withdrew from there leaving her alone. The Lynx could see a tear streaming down his cheek walrus.

...

Scourge was in Moebius, where he had met with the Destructix and was placing them aware of their plans.

"Are you sure that your plan will work?" Lightning Lynx asked.

"If we have not managed to conquer the Mobius Prime to date, are you completely sure it will be easier with this other reality?" Predator Hawk asked.

"So far everything is going well. Fiona and Snively of that reality are working together on the Space Colony Ark putting the finishing touch of our plan while guarding our prisoners. On the other Nack and Dr. Finitevus of that reality are looking for reinforcements in the Mobius Prime and other alternative areas. Apart from our prisoners nobody else knows about our presence" Scourge said.

"I say we try, all we lose nothing" said Flying Frog.

"I agree. We should go" said Sergeant Simian.

Seeing as the ape and the frog agreed with the hedgehog, the falcon and lynx left with no other to accept.

Scourge smiled, took one of her rings and opened it. After that the five it crossed and disappeared without realizing that a group of five people had seen them.

"What is he planning?" said one of the voices.

...  
Meanwhile back in Mobius everything was quiet at the moment.

Vector, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy Sonia, Cream and Cheese were together in an open field at the time, which was a little out of the city. All had gone there, as all three Chaotix going to practice some of their combat techniques and wanted to show them to their partners.

Before starting the chameleon off his brown jacket he was wearing and gave the bristles to hold her for a while. So did the gator off his headset and his gold necklace and gave it to the largest rabbit. And the bee took off his helmet and gave it to the younger rabbit.

It was a defense training in which two attacked one who defended their skills. It was quite a long and exhausted for the training crocodile, chameleon and the bee.

When they finished training the three were lying on the ground, very tired and breathing hard.

Seeing them there Vanilla, Sonia, Cream Cheese and approached them to confirm whether they were good. Seeing that he needed rest, each sat on the floor and put the heads of their partners on their legs.

After a while Espio and Charmy felt better and got his jacket and helmet respectively. It was time to leave, but noted that Vector had fallen asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Cream with Cheese asked beside him.

"I do not think so. We should let him rest. Anyway lately I've noticed that in practice it is the most tired of the three" Espio said.

"I'll stay here with him. You go on ahead. When you wake up then we will not go together" Vanilla said.

"It's safe. Espio and I could stay with him. Overall, this situation is not new for us" Charmy said.

"No, it does not bother me. You can go".

Although doubtful by her decision, Espio, Sonia, Charmy, Cream and Cheese decided to go there.

Step one hour until finally woke up slowly Vector. First she opened one eye and saw that the others had gone. At that moment he realized that he was lying in the lap of Vanilla and this was stroking his head. He closed his eye while several thoughts ran through his head. He began to think that he was very lucky to have met Vanilla. When his first wife left him he promised to never fall in love again. The only reason for its existence thanks to his son had Argyle and his friends who always supported him throughout. But although he had broken that promise not turn to love, she did not regret having done so. Vanilla was a beautiful and wonderful woman. He wondered how his life would have been if they had known of youth. If he had been the biological father of Cream and Vanilla would have been if the biological mother of Argyle, 5 (including Cheese) would have been a happy family. An idea flashed through his mind at the thought, but realized that it was still too early for that, so he decided to ignore it. He knew that if he hurried with that could scare her and ruin everything step as Argyle warned in his dreams.

After a while of thinking about it finally decided to get up, pretending he had just woken up.

"I see you took your rest enough. The others were an hour ago. But I wanted to stay with you until you wake up" Vanilla said.

"Thank you for staying with me to wait for me to wake up" said Vector.

Vanilla smiled at Vector and handed Vector necklace and headphones him. This took her things and put them on.

"It's time to go. I'll walk you home. Surely Sonia, Cream and Cheese should be worried" said the crocodile.

"Thank you. I really like your gallantry. That's one of the reasons why I love you" said the rabbit.

After that they rose from the floor and were walking back to the city. As they walked Vector step one of his arms around Vanilla approached him and letting him know that he would always be safe beside him.

...

In the cells of Space Colony Ark, Silver and others still trapped. No they had an idea of how to escape. And as expected Silver remained concerned by Shadow and Rouge. He was on the verge of collapse when suddenly they all heard a noise at the door and it opened.

They all went into attack position, and they did not know who was going to appear. But let down their guard to see that they were Shadow and Rouge.

Silver was so happy to see her safe and sound parents who approached them to ask as they had found them, but when you get to them was received by a blow that sent him flying against the wall and fell to the floor he was knocked unconscious.

The others were surprised to see that. They could not believe that the black and white hedgehog murciélaga have attacked his future son and everyone could see a face of satisfaction on the faces of both having done.

Others did not know whether to attack or ask for an explanation. But when they saw the black hedgehog as he approached the silver hedgehog decided to take action and prevent him more harm. But this use his powers of Chaos to leave them all out of action.

Rutan was the last to be aware, could see Shadow up to Silver in his arms, then went back to the door where Rouge was waiting there and then leaving them locked out of others. After seeing that Rutan also fainted.

...

In the main room Scourge and Fiona who were waiting for their new allies, who went looking for one of his prisoners were. When these two came and brought what they ordered them to seek decided to carry out the next part of the plan.


	27. Chapter 27

It was another day in the Kingdom of Acorn and then in the conference room of Heaven II there was a meeting between the four guardians to make a decision about what to do to prevent future presented in their visions come true.

"I think we should talk to Remington and Archimedes to put to both citizens of Angel Island on this and that after making an evacuation begin to do some research to try to prevent such destruction that will happen" Knuckles said.

"It's better not. Because if more people hear about this will spread panic and the result of all could be even worse" Sabre said.

"How bad could it be? We can save the lives of all the inhabitants of the island" he asked Knuckles.

"Think about it. Those villains they caused that disaster, apart from being evil, are smart. Would not surprise me they had spies roaming the island at all times, which give them information at all times. If an investigation is begun, that called the attention and try to attack us otherwise. and if that happens it would be more difficult to save them all" said Sojourner.

"But we have to protect the inhabitants of the island. For that we are guardians" very frustrated Knuckles said.

"I know how you feel, but can not do anything. All we can do is wait and when the villains appear attack them by surprise. For now all we can do is formulate a plan to take care of them when they appear" Spectre said.

Knuckles was about to say something else, but remained silent. She just up and left without saying anything.

The other three guards knew because Knuckles wanted to do things his way over to stop the villains: He did not want anyone else in your family suffer because of them.

And they could not have successful better. Since, although not told anyone what not to worry, Knuckles is not yet forgiven for not being present to save the lives of Julie-Su and Lara-Su. He had made the decision that he would not allow the other members of his family or his friends also suffer, especially Tikal, as if she was something wrong would have no other reason to live.

He came to the dining room where Tikal, Kneecaps, Big and Froggy eating breakfast. He tried not to show his frustration, but to no avail.

"Is something wrong brother?" asked Kneecaps.

"No, everything is fine" Knuckles said, trying to sound convincing as he sat down to breakfast too.

The youngest red echidna, orange echidna, cat and frog were observed at each other, they knew it was not true what they said.

...

Jules was playing with Omochao and T-Pup in the garden of the house. Amy and Cosmo were with him to keep him company and used the day to do some gardening. In those moments Sonic was absent as he had come to meet with Elias to put abreast of the latest actual work he has been doing in recent weeks and that he would have to take to ascend the throne. By his side Tails was at home Rotor helping with the finishing touches of the rejuvenating machine.

While Amy and Cosmo were with him turning his back on the street, a person walking down the sidewalk in front of the house to see the flowers and marveled at how beautiful they were stopped. She was so engrossed watching them as they were unlike any flower that had seen, that did not realize that Omochao approached her. When he glanced up, he gave a little cry of surprise and fell sitting on the floor.

When Amy and Cosmo heard the scream and saw an orange echidna wearing a tribal clothes, which looked curiously at Omochao. The two approached her.

"You're right. You hurt" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what happened to this Chao? Who did this to make it look like that?" orange echidna said as she rises from the ground.

"Oh, nobody did anything. He has the ability to change their physical appearance. But its original appearance is like any Chao. He remains in that form to look like me," said hedgehog robot while approaching the robot dog.

The echidna seeing the robot hedgehog and the robot dog was more surprised than seeing the Chao. But considering he had seen someone who had cybernetic implants, this no longer surprised.

"I see. Sorry to scare them. It is that I still not used much in this environment" said orange echidna.

"Do not worry. Me too took my time when I came to this planet" said the seedrian.

"Wait, you are not those girls who were the hospital last time".

"If we are. But you and I met 32 years ago, when Chaos was released in Station Square. Do you remember?" Amy asked.

"Now that I think, if I remember. It was thanks to your friend Sonic that we reassure Chaos this time".

"Well, actually it's my boyfriend, but you're right with the rest. But hey, changing the subject, do not want to stay a while talking".

"Seriously. It would not be a nuisance" asked the orange echidna.

"Of course not" Cosmo said.

"You're welcome" said Jules.

The orange echidna smiled and accepted his invitation.

After a while the three girls were inside the house talking. The robot hedgehog (along with the robot dog and chao) came to where they were the hedgehog, the echidna, seedriana and bringing cups of tea and then deliver them. Each took their respective cup.

"Then Tikal, as you told me I see that we two have a lot in common" said Cosmo.

"Yeah, I never imagined that both are pacifists, your mother and my father were leaders of a population, and although I do not like the issue out both also had gone very difficult" Tikal said.

"Tell me about it. But both have managed to get ahead of that" Amy said.

"It is true. By the way Amy want to ask you something. You, Sonic or one of your friends know what happened to Chaos? Since I got my memory've been worried about him. The last thing I remember is that when I was still fused to it a person wearing a mask caught us and we inject a serum that made us sleep. And when I woke up I was already home Knuckles not know how long I was asleep" said the orange echidna, hoping to know their whereabouts and thus avoid part of the visions of the guards were met.

Amy looked at Cosmo and looked back at Tikal "Unfortunately we know nothing of his whereabouts. Sonic told us that the EST's was looking to you shortly after the Freedom Fighters to defeat them in battle after the Dark Presence the release. But unfortunately found no trace of you at the time. At least none of our acquaintances know where Chaos" said the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, thank you. Right now I'm afraid that something will happen that causes their anger and destroy everything as it has done before" she said concealing their fear.

"But do not worry, I'm sure that will appear soon and if it does we could talk with Sonic and keep looking for him to find it" said the seedrian.

"Well, thank you. It is very important that appear soon".

"Why?" asked Jules.

"Well, now I can not say anything. I'm sorry" said Tikal.

"Are you sure?" They asked Amy and Cosmo.

"Believe me, if not to say, he had not mentioned Chaos first. It is for the sake of all of you I should keep it a secret, at least for now. But when the time comes I will tell everything. For now I need all possible help to find Chaos".

The pink hedgehog, the seedrian, the robot hedgehog, the robot dog and chao nodded in sign that would help in any way possible.

...

Tikal was already heading back to Heaven II. She remembered how much it took to convince others to accept that she could leave for a while and take a ride, but eventually could achieve. When turning on a street he met Knuckles who saw her running approached her, gave her a big hug and kissed him. Although she did not realize, he felt great anguish which reflected on his face as he held her, but separated from hidden very well embrace their emotions.

"I was so worried about you. Demorabas lot in return to Heaven II and thought I had something bad happened".

"Well I'm fine. No need to worry. As long as you live I always feel safe".

Knuckles began to feel more anguish again to hear that phrase, but managed to hide it.

"Glad to hear it. Tikal there's something I want to talk to you, but we must go to a place where no one hear or see us".

Once both echidna came Knuckles home (they did not go to Heaven II as the presence of all who were there did not feel comfortable) they entered quickly and sat on one of the couches.

"Lately I've been thinking a lot about this, but we are living situations and not knowing how this will end decided to tell you now" said the red echidna.

"What are you talking about?" asked the orange echidna.

"Well, what I mean is that if something happens to me not want to leave this world without doing something, as before meeting the other guardians had a vision that could see my death but could not especificarme when it will happen".

Tikal was shocked to hear that. I could not believe what he was saying.

"The fact is I can not wait any longer. I know we had planned to start a family after we got married and we would do it all in stride, but I do not feel safe waiting so because I do not know what will happen tomorrow and time end. I do not want to leave this world without leaving a legacy. So what I wanted to ask you is if we can start with having children at this time".

"I understand what you say. But we have already make love twice, do not think it's possible that I may already be pregnant".

"No, you're not. When the wife of a guardian is pregnant, this can feel the energy of the baby to be born even though this is still a fetus. I felt that energy when Julie-Su was pregnant with Lara-Su, but right now you do not feel it, so that's why I know you're not pregnant. That's a capability that all guardian has and never fails".

"Well, I want to have children, but you're sure it's the right time".

"I've never been safer in my life. So tell me you want to do right now".

"Yes, I want".

Knuckles approached the face of Tikal and began kissing her passionately. It is corresponded to the kiss and began to embrace him.

When separated kiss the red echidna told the orange echidna "Best go to a more comfortable place to do this".

After that he rose from the chair and took her to his room carrying her in his arms.

Within five minutes both were already lying in bed being naked while sharing a kiss. Tikal had already removed her gloves, her blue bracelets, her sandals, tiara, ties his quills and white shirt. Knuckles had removed his hat, his gloves, his boots, his waistcoat and the top of his suit guardian.

"First of all I will give you some fun and then go to the most important part" said seductively red echidna.

Knuckles took the skirt of Tikal and removed leaving her completely naked. Although they had done this before she got a little nervous because he felt like it's the first time. Then he moaned in pleasure as his fingers stroking his entrance. Soon the red echidna replaced its fingers through his tongue and began to give more pleasure with orange echidna. Taking advantage was not using his hands at that moment Knuckles began stroking her breasts gently Tikal. There was so much pleasure he felt at the time that did not even notice it was approaching its climax. Eventually the orange echidna ended with a groan was heard throughout the room. The red echidna was a little stained in the face with those whitish liquid, but still that did not matter. Only he cleaned up a bit.

"Are you ready?" Knuckles asked as he stood over Tikal.

"Not yet" he said turning around making him stay lying on the bed and she on him.

Before Knuckles could ask, Tikal took the bottom of his suit guardian leaving naked too. Massaged a little crotch and his erection appeared a few seconds. After that he decided to return the favor at a few minutes ago. He took his erection and began licking up and down with great delicacy. After briefly introduced the erection in his mouth and began to move his head up and down. Knuckles feeling that partly was in shock, as he wondered where he had learned, but at that time did not care because it felt good so I just took the head of Tikal and started to move a little faster, but without exaggeration. and what passed for red echidna was an eternity until he finally could not stand it and ended inside the mouth orange echidna, before he could tell. Yet she did not upset and swallowed it all.

Tikal lay next to Knuckles to wait until he could regain some breath. This only took about 5 minutes until the end could speak.

"Wow, I did not know you were so good at it you just did" said the red echidna.

"Really? Thank you" said the orange echidna.

"Well, we have not finished yet. We are missing the most important part" Knuckles said turning around and leaving over Tikal. "I hope you're prepared".

"If I'm ready" she said giving he a kiss.

Knuckles introduced its erection at the entrance of Tikal slowly until he was finally in full. He began to draw and push again and again, the slow beginning and as time passed beginning to make it faster. While making love they not stop fondling each other as they kissed. Although this was not the first who did it as a couple, they felt a wild passion this time than in the previous two. After a while they decided to change positions and so I spent the rest of his love session, and again changing position. When finely both reached orgasm they were weary.

"Wow, I thought that once I'd feel so fatigued after doing this ever" said the red echidna.

"I like. You think this time has been pregnant" said the orange echidna.

"With the passage of time but I will realize if you're not, we will repeat this" Knuckles said with sly voice.

"I love you a lot" said Tikal putting his head on the chest of your partner.

Both echidnas are clothed with a blanket and fell asleep almost instantly.


	28. Chapter 28

Tails was with Rotor and Nicole ending with the final touches of the rejuvenating machine and so far everything was running smoothly. But while working I could feel a tense situation between the walrus and the lynx did you feel comfortable being there with them as they were acting strangely every time they approached each other.

Once he finished with the machine and tested it realized that everything was ready. But despite the time he elapsed still felt uncomfortable. He wondered what had happened between Rotor and Nicole in recent days, it felt like the friendship between the two of them were gradually slipping away for some reason. Although not want to get into the private life of them, I knew I had to do something to help them in some way.

"Rotor, Nicole. I want to talk with you two about something" Tails said.

The Walrus and the lynx if looked at each other wondering who wanted to talk about the fox. The three left the lab and went to the living room.

"Okay. What do you want to talk to us?" Rotor asked.

"Well, first I want to say that I do not want to put in his private life just because I want to. But because I'm very worried about you two".

"I do not understand. Why are you worried about us? Nothing happens to us" Nicole said feigning emotions.

"Do not pretend, you two have acted strange since I arrived. I know, I've know them for many years, and I know when something is not right with you".

Rotor and Nicole did not say anything, because they knew that Tails felt misplaced behavior of both.

"Then I will say is wrong with you".

"Well ... Tails, I ..." Rotor said.

"Something happened between us. Rotor told me something and I'm not sure at this time to respond" Nicole said.

Tails finally grasped why they acted that way with that answer.

"And because you do not answer him. In my opinion you look good together" said the fox.

"I know. I feel the same way about him. But since I'm not an ordinary living being but only a computer would be the perfect match for him, I want Rotor be happy with a normal person who really loves. I would never be able to give a family if you stay with me" said the lynx.

"Nicole, for me you are not just a computer and I do not care that you are not able to give me a family. What matters to me is that you and I are happy together, with nothing between us. That's all that I" said the walrus.

"Rotor...".

"Nicole...".

Both approached each other and hug occurred, then continue with a passionate kiss.

Tails began to feel uncomfortable again, but this time it was to see their friends in that intimate moment for them. But before I could do anything he heard a slight noise coming from the laboratory. Wordlessly he was quickly over there to see what happened.

At that time the fox was astonished to see that the invention in which they worked was gone. He quickly called his friends to tell and when they reached the laboratory these were in shock.

...

Space Colony Ark in three of the Wicks who helped the villains had finished appearing with the newly stolen invention.

"Lord, here is what you ordered" Mecha Silver said.

"And it does not cost us anything bring" Mecha Rutan said.

"Glad to hear that" Scourge said.

"As I informed Mecha Jacques and Mecha Belle, this appliance can use to our advantage" said Dr. Finitevus.

"And as we heard, and this device is ready" Mecha Geoffrey said.

"This is perfect, but still must do a test to make sure" Snively said.

"Yes, but Who?" Nack asked.

"I say we use to that purple cat and that silver hedgehog from the future" Fiona said.

"I think good idea. Shadow and Rouge could bring them here" Scourge said.

"Of course Lord" black hedgehog and white bat said.

The black hedgehog was looking for the silver hedgehog was in a cage separate from the rest of his friends and was still unconscious blow that had given him the day before. Meanwhile the white bat went to look for the cat. The bat was grateful that at least a few hours had put the cat a bracelet that serve to delete you fire the powers she possessed that is not the attack when out of the cage ago.

...

For his part, Sonic and Elias were talking.

"Well, with this last thing I told you already are aware of the latest situation regarding the actual work. You're completely sure of your decision to take back the throne?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"If it is my duty. My father, my mother and Sally had wanted so" replied the squirrel.

"Elias, this is not you had said before because not think it was appropriate considering that you just enterabas his death, but Sally once told me that suffered a lot when you disappeared. He also told me that inside she felt were still alive and wished that someday could go. Although she never again see you in life, I am sure that is where she finds must be happy for you right now".

"You know, sometimes I feel sad at not having been present at most of the life of my younger sister. It was part of the family and even was present in his last years of life. There are many things I wanted to say".

"You want to talk to her. I'll take you where it is".

The squirrel nodded.

After a few minutes the two reached the cemetery. Sonic led Elias to where the tomb of Sally died.

"Could you leave me alone for a few minutes" said the squirrel.

"Okay. Stay as long as you want" said the blue hedgehog.

Before leaving Sonic looked at again Elias and could see himself when he was crying in front of the graves of his mother, uncle and pet.

Elias knelt before the grave "Hi Sally, me, Elias have come to let you know that. I'm alive and I'm back I'm sorry to have disappeared from the way I did I know I missed a lot... The death of dad, you coronation, your two weddings, the birth of my nephews, the feast of five years of peace, your death and my nephews. I know I do not have justification, but I hope you will forgive me for having made you think I was dead all these years when I was actually avoiding royal duties again. Now I know I felt that I was still alive, but still do not feel good because I could not see before you die".

A slight breeze could be felt by Elias, but this was very different for him. As he began to feel a familiar presence. It felt like the presence of Sally, even he could until he felt a hand on his back despite knowing he was alone at the time.

In a few seconds the squirrel felt better already. Sally knew she had forgiven him. Although until then he had said the opposite, yet he had been able to take the throne, but now felt quite capable. And he would not disappoint anyone.

" 'Have you finished talking with her" said Sonic.

"Yes, and I have not felt better in my life" said Elias.

...

Back at the Space Colony Ark. Shadow and Rouge had brought Silver and purple cat respectively.

"Good job. Now put them in the machine" Scourge he said.

To Shadow did not cost much put Silver in the machine, but Rouge cost put the purple cat and trying to put up resistance. Seeing that the bat had problems, the black hedgehog went to help her and the two managed to get her well.

And being locked, Silver began to react slowly without knowing where he was or what had happened. He did not even know how long he had been unconscious. Suddenly he remembered his parents and what they did. He could not believe what was happening. In the timeline of which only came his father had turned evil, but now apart from him his mother had also become evil. Suddenly I hear the sound of a blow. To stand up and turn around could see a purple cat and yellow eyes hitting what looked like a door. You could see on his face that he was very angry.

"What is going on? Where are we?" asked the silver hedgehog.

"This is no time to ask questions, we have to get out of here" replied the purple cat.

"Okay. By the way my name is Silver. Silver The Hedgehog".

"I am Blaze The Cat. Now help me open this up before the machine begins to work".

Silver helped Blaze to knock on the door to try to get out.

"Out of curiosity you not know that it serves this machine".

"I do not know. They only brought me here by force to experiment with me".

"I see. I know I will. I'll use my powers to get out of here".

"Wait, do you have power and you can still use them?".

"Yes. You have powers too? Why not use them?".

"For this bracelet they put me. I've done everything to get him off, but I could not".

"Well, when we get out of here I'll help you take it off".

Outside the machine.

"How many years rejuvenate" Nack asked.

"15 years. To the purple cat that will not affect much, but I want to see if that silver hedgehog disappears if rejuvenate beyond his age" Snively said.

"So we are waiting" Scourge said.

"Calmly. Only minor adjustments and be ready" said Dr. Finitevus.

Once active the machine is started working.

Silver, seeing that he could not open the machine, decided to concentrate all the energy of the machine that would fall on them in a sphere of energy. He blaze just watched as the sphere grew gradually as receiving more energy. It was a little difficult to control, because he knew that if he deconcentrated energy would be released and would not know the consequences that might happen.

"This is strange. You hear something in, but do not think is normal" Fiona said.

"The same I think, we should open it and see what happens in" Scourge said.

"Wait a minute. This is strange. Energy is concentrating on a single point. And that's not good. What are they trying to do? Quick, get them out of there" said Dr. Finitevus as he turned off the machine.

Nack and Snively approached the machine and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a long wait of energy that was bigger than them.

"Quick, stay away from that sphere. Do not touch" white echidna said quickly.

Advantage that all had been removed from the machine Silver and Blaze came out of the machine and started running.

"Go for them" said Scourge all Mechas and the Destructix.

"And be careful not to destroy this sphere" said Dr. Finitevus.

"What will happen if they destroy this sphere?" Fiona asked.

"Had two possibilities. The first is that rejuvenates us all the 15 years specified in the machine or the second is that energy could be so strong that it could destroy the Ark Space Colony and all of us if released we can not risk the latter happens if the field is destroyed".

But soon fears that the area was destroyed came true. When Silver realized that he and Blaze were being persecuted lost concentration and energy was released with great force throughout the Space Colony Ark, and incidentally was released throughout the space and went toward the planet Mobius.


	29. Chapter 29

It was all confusion for all the inhabitants of the planet Mobius in the last 10 minutes. In all the cities the same had happened and this had affected all the inhabitants. The first thing they saw was a bright light that scattered everywhere and then some of the locals had strangely turned themselves into teenagers, children or even babies. Older adults had now grown into mature adults, and mature adults into young adults.

In the Kingdom of Acorn everything was the same as elsewhere. It was all confusion in the city.

Sonic and Elias, who were still together at that time, knew that this situation could cause a panic in the population so they decided to go and reassure the inhabitants.

Vector, Espio and Charmy were waiting for the inhabitants to panic so they also decided to do something about it to reassure them.

Amy, Cosmo and Omochao, apart from being surprised by the event, were also surprised to see that the metallic bodies of Jules and T-PUP were no longer rusty.

Tails, Rotor, and Nicole were worried because they knew they had caused this. But they did not know who did it or where they were. Nicole being a computer that reflected the hologram of a lynx was not affected in the least by that event.

Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Sonia were also bewildered. But of all Sonia she was more worried that this had happened with her true age.

In Heaven II Specter, Sojourner, Sabre, Kneecaps, Big and Froggy were worried about what had happened, and they were also worried about Knuckles and Tikal, since they could not contact them.

Knuckles and Tikal had just woken up and noticing what had happened between them they dressed quickly and made a call to Heaven II to find out that the same had happened to them.

...

In Ark Space Colony everyone was looking for Silver and Blaze everywhere. Energy only rejuvenated all those who were there. But in the case of Silver, this did not affect him, since he was protected by the Emeralds of Time that were in his power.

"We have to find the Sun Emeralds and escape from here before they catch us," Blaze said.

"Emerald Sun?" Silver asked.

"I'll explain later."

When they saw some shadows coming down a corridor they realized that the villains were approaching them, so they quickly climbed into a ventilation duct to hide.

Just as they finished climbing the ducts, below them the Destructix went looking for them without suspecting that they were above them.

"Let's look for the pipelines to find the Sun Emeralds safely," said the purple cat.

"I'll follow you," said the silver hedgehog.

As they advanced Silver began to wonder how his team was at that time, but his doubts were clear as they passed through a vent where you could see the cell where they were locked.

There were 7. Mighty, Geoffrey and Hershey were now hovering around the age of 30 while Ray was late 20s. Rutan had become a 7 year old while Jacques and Belle had become 1 year old babies.

Silver saw them stopped. Blaze noticed this quickly.

"What's going on? We have to go by the Sun Emeralds," said the purple cat.

"I can not leave my team alone. I have to go in there and rescue them," said the silver hedgehog.

If you get there, they will know where you are and they will catch you. "" Let's look for the Emeralds, and when I have them, I can use their energy to free them and escape from here. "

"And if I use my telekinetic powers to destroy the cameras and bring them here to help us."

"Well, do what you want, but do it quickly, we do not have all day."

Silver closed his eyes and with his powers he could feel where the security cameras were. Pressing them with his mind managed to destroy them one by one.

Those who were there realized what was happening. As they were not sure who it would be; Mighty, Ray and Geoffrey entered attacking position, while Hershey stood behind them protecting Rutan, Jacques and Belle.

At that moment the lid of the ventilation duct fell to the floor and the 4 adults were surprised by what they saw.

It was Silver who was there.

Come on, let's get them out of here. "

"Get us out. Who?" Asked Geoffrey.

"Me and Blaze, well, you better come in before anyone realizes I'm here," Silver said.

Suddenly an alarm was heard throughout the colony.

Silver with his telekinetic powers lifted Rutan, Jacques, and Belle into the ventilation duct. The other four approached. First came Hershey, then Ray, then Mighty and finally Geoffrey. After that Silver used his powers to lift the lid of the ventilation duct and put it in place.

"Well, since they are safe, I have to find something very important for my dimension. Are you coming with me Silver?"

"Oh, yes, let's go Blaze."

"Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Find the Emeralds. Find a safe place and then we'll meet there."

Before the others could respond the purple cat and silver hedgehog left quickly.

...

"How did they escape?" Said Scourge very annoying.

"We lost track, but they could not have gone very far," said the 4 Destructix trying to apologize.

"I do not want to hear your apologies, I want them to be found and brought before me."

"We will," said the 4.

"No. I've already planned who will take care of that. I have a better job for you."

The Destructix turned and saw Scourge watching the computer's security cameras on the computer screen, which were empty at the time. He asked the four of them to take some gas pistols that were on the table at that moment and were for the prisoners, which had already been located. His plan was to do them the same thing he did to Shadow and Rouge so they would not stand in their way, if not to be their allies as well.

"I just hope they do not disappoint me this time," Scourge said.

...

"I hope that Silver and Blaze will not be delayed for a long time," said Rutan, Jacques and Belle, "because they can not defend themselves by themselves and are in great danger," he said. Mighty looking at the echidna, the coyote, and the rabbit, who were very frightened.

"Do not worry kids, everything's going to be all right. Soon we'll be safe and sound at home," Ray told the three little boys trying to calm them down.

"But that will have been what has rejuvenated us all. If it affected us all here in the Ark Space Colony, will it have affected the planet Mobius in its entirety?" Hershey asked.

"I do not know, but if that's the case, then there must be panic right now." "It's best to end our mission here so we can go home and see what's going on there," Geoffrey replied.

"Unfortunately you can not do that," said 4 voices in unison.

When they turned around they were sprayed by a gas that left them unconscious to all without exception.

...

It was a long time since Silver and Blaze started looking for the Sun Emeralds and so far they were not found.

As they turned into a corridor and entered through a floodgate, Blaze finally put on a face of relaxation when they finally arrived at the room where they found what they were looking for.

"Are those?" Asked the silver hedgehog.

"Yes, now we have to be careful and remove them without triggering an alarm," said the purple cat.

"These villains would not be so dumb as to leave this unattended if there was no alarm."

They began to approach carefully, trying to be careful until they finally reached them. But as they tried to take them, their hands traversed them as they were only holograms.

"Damn, if I had not had this bracelet I would have realized that they were not the real ones because I could not feel their energy," said the purple cat.

Just then they both could feel the presence of someone behind them. They turned around and noticed that it was Silver's team, but without the kids.

"Guys, I thought they'd find a place to meet us there. And where are Rutan, Jacques, and Belle?" Said the silver hedgehog.

None answered.

"Did something happen to them?" He asked again.

"Our master gave us the mission to capture them, and that's what we're going to do," said Geoffrey, taking the leadership of the group.

"What do they mean?"

"Oh nothing, now they work for us," Scourge said as he appeared on a screen along with Fiona, Dr. Finitevus, Nack and Snively.

"You, it is you who will destroy the planet in the future," said the silver hedgehog with much anger.

"They're the ones who stole the Sun Emeralds and locked me up here," said the purple cat.

"Wow, I'm glad they know who we are, because soon we will not only conquer this universe, but the whole multiverse," Scourge said.

"And you have two options: to join us or be destroyed," Fiona said.

"We will never join you," Blaze said.

"And much less those who caused the death of my father and my brother in my future," Silver said with hatred.

"Well, it seems our guests chose the second option." Well, you asked for it, "said Nack.

The silver hedgehog and the purple cat nodded and were carried into the main room by the skunk, the black cat, the armadillo, and the flying squirrel.

...

An hour later a small ship flew out of Space Ark Ark towards the planet Mobius with the coordinates in the direction of the Acorn Kingdom, which included Rutan, Jacques and Belle.

When the ship finally reached the Kingdom of Acorn landed on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city, there the three children finally woke up without remembering anything they lived while they were in the Ark Space Colony.

"How did we get here, how long have we been here, and what happened to Silver and the others?" Rutan wondered as he watched the two brothers.

Jacques and Belle began to cry because of how frightened they were at the time and also how it is natural for every baby to be separated from their parents. Rutan began to hug them to make them calm down a bit.

"Do not worry, I'll help you find your parents," said the little echidna.

Quickly he took the two babies in his arms and went out with them from the ships.

...

Back in Space Colony Ark Silver and Blaze were now in a cell tied to a wall with chains. They had also put a bracelet on Silver so he could not use his powers.

"Well, since we have them under control, it's time to move on to the next part of the plan. How are Chaos and Theta?" Scourge asked.

"They're fine, they're ready for the next few days," Dr. Finitevus said.

"And the Anarchy Beryl Bomb," Fiona asked.

"She's ready, too," snapped Snively.

"All they need to do is recharge the Emeralds of Time from that hedgehog of the future so we can seize them and carry out our attack," Nack said.

The five villains approached the window that faced the planet Mobius and began to smile. Behind them were Sergeant Simian, Flying Frog, Lightning Linx, Predator Hawk, Geoffrey, Hershey, Mighty, Ray, Shadow and Rouge watching them also with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Back in Kingdom of Acorn; Sonic and Elias met Vector, Espio and Charmy who began to help them calm down the crowd that ran from one place to another after what had just happened.

Although they had managed to calm a group of ten people it was not enough, since there were many people in the city and if they stayed together they would take longer to calm them all at the same time.

"It's better to separate ourselves in groups, in order to cover more ground," said Sonic.

Elias, Vector, Espio and Charmy nodded and the five took separate paths.

"I hope Amy, Dad and Omochao are well," Sonic told himself.

"I hope that nothing has happened to Vanilla," said Vector to himself.

"I hope that Sonia has not affected anything about her true age," Espio told himself.

"I hope Cream and Cheese are not scared by this," Charmy told himself.

"I hope Megan and Alexis are safe from all this panic," Elias told himself.

...

On the other hand, Rutan was among the crowd of inhabitants that ran from one side to the other. He held Jacques and Belle firmly in his hands so as not to lose sight of them.

"Wow, things have gotten very bad around here, it is better to quickly find someone you know so you can take them safely with your parents" Rutan told the two babies.

Jacques and Belle just stared at him.

At that moment Rutan came up with an idea. If he found his uncle Knuckles or his cousin Remington they could help him find Antoine and Bunnie, so that Jacques and Belle would be safe at home.

He just hoped to find one of the two among that many people who ran from one place to another, and that it was going to be difficult for Rutan who had become a 7 year old boy and for Jacques and Belle who had become in babies 1 year old.

...

In Heaven II, on the screens of the conference room; Spectre, Sojourner, Sabre and Tikal (the last one had Froggy on his head) were talking to Remington, who was with his wife Rita-Le and his daughter Riki-Le (the latter had become a 7-year-old girl ) With them were also his tátara-tátara grandfather Dimitri and the fire ant Archimedes.

"I am glad that you are well after this has just happened," said Spectre.

"Likewise, but the city is in chaos, I think they should go help the inhabitants, I'm about to go there with Archimedes," said Remington.

"We just sent Knuckles in. Big and Kneecaps decided to accompany him too, the rest of us will be here and we will go if everyone's presence is necessary," said Sojourner.

"It is true, apart we can not leave the Heaven II unprotected, as we are sure that this situation was caused by someone and we can not let them take over this place whoever it is," Sabre said.

"It sounds reasonable, we will communicate with you in case we need more help," said Archimedes.

Meanwhile on one of the streets of the city were Knuckles, Kneecaps and Big going in the direction of the prevailing panic.

"This will be the beginning of the end?" Knuckles said to himself in a low voice in such a way that Kneecaps and Big did not listen to what he said and also worried about what would happen from now on.

...

Amy, Cosmo, Jules, Omochao and T-Pup watched on television the news that was happening at that time and saw that this phenomenon had happened all over the planet. Not only on Angel Island, but also in the Mercian Kingdom, Dragon Kingdom, Downunda, the place that had previously been Robotropolis, etc.

"Amy, I think we should call Rob, Mari-An and Jon to make sure they're okay," Cosmo said.

"I agree, right now I'm wondering how they will be doing after this," Amy replied.

"Do you think they can keep everything under control in Mercia because of this situation?" Cosmo said quite worried.

"I am very sure of that, they have already gone through similar situations in the past, but they have always gone ahead" said Amy as she began to dial the number on the videophone.

Jules on the other hand was still watching television with Omochao and T-Pup, while wondering who could have done this and for what purpose.

...

On the other hand, Vanilla in the company of Dr. Quack and Dr. Shockra were attending to the people who were injured after this event, which to say a lot were more than 20 citizens. For luck of them three there was no death of any of its inhabitants.

"Well, now that we've seen the children first, it's time to take care of the elderly," said Dr. Quack.

Dr. Shockra and Vanilla nodded.

Vanilla began to ask if, just as they had been injured in the city, he was worried that his daughter had been injured as well.

...

Luckily, Cream and Cheese was fine and they were with Sonia, Honey, Marine and Shade having lunch in a restaurant when everything happened and they were shocked. They were surprised to see that many customers there who were mostly young adults were turned into children. Knowing that it was not logical they decided to take them with the EST to see what they could do with them.

Of all of them Sonia was the most worried, because if this had affected everyone, it would also have affected her with her true age.

Cream noticed his concern and said in a low voice "Do not worry, if you still have the normal mentality that means that this did not affect your true age."

Although Sonia relaxed a bit, she could not be sure. When he was a little calmer he would look for Sonic and ask him to take some tests to ease his worries.

...

Tails, Rotor and Nicole were working on a computer trying to pick up some sign of where the energy that rejuvenated the entire planet came from.

"Gosh, this has been my fault, I should never have built that machine," Rotor told himself as he blamed himself.

"It's not your fault. Rotor, you did not know someone was planning to steal this," Tails told him to comfort him.

"He's right Rotor, you did it for a good cause," Nicole said giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips to comfort him.

"But that does not eliminate that I was the one who had the idea of building the device," said the walrus.

"Rotor, he who did this had everything planned, we do not know who did it, but they discovered your invention and used it for evil, you were not to blame because what you did was for a good purpose. to me, you were not to blame, "said the fox.

"He is right, I do not know how, but even if I do not like to accept it, I suspect that there is a traitor among the Freedom Fighters, no villain could have sneaked in here and found out about the device we were building. have an informant "said the lynx.

Although Tails and Rotor did not want to believe either, they knew there was a traitor, but the question was who it could have been. They did not want to believe that one of their friends had been capable of that.

...

Antoine and Bunnie were desperately looking for Jacques and Belle. They saw the events that occurred with this event, and if they did the accounts well Jacques and Belle could be in danger or even worse if they were left alone for a long time.

They kept calling them, but they did not get answers. They began to ask who they would find to know if they had seen them, but all the answers were negative, nobody had seen them anywhere.

They hoped someone had not kidnapped them or something like that. After what happened at Mobius Castle, they feared for the safety of their children. Even when Jacques and Belle agreed to investigate the missing artifacts from the catacombs of the castle ruins, Antoine and Bunnie feared that something would happen to them. Although they knew that both knew how to take care of themselves, the fears that they could die had increased with the latest events.

As they walked they looked up and saw Dulcy flying over the city. They signaled him to land next to them.

"What's just happened, in a minute I was flying through the sky, then a light passed quickly in front of me and suddenly chaos began, and why do we all look younger now?" Dulcy asked.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later, we need your help right now to find Jacques and Belle."

Dulcy nodded.

Antoine was mounted on the back of Dulcy and this began to fly while Bunnie began to fly with the help of his robotic legs.

Once they were in the air they decided to separate to cover more ground.

...

In another part of the city, Matilda was looking everywhere for her older brother Mighty and her adoptive brother Ray. She was very worried about them, since they did not return home the night before and they had not contacted her to know they were okay.

"Matilda!" said a voice that she recognized.

When he turned around he saw Wombat Stu running towards her.

"Matilda, you're fine! I thought something had happened to you when you saw what just happened" said the yellow Wombat as he approached and gave him a hug.

Stu and Matilda had been having a romantic relationship for a while, and although they lived in different places they could maintain a long-distance relationship. When this mysterious event happened, Stu quickly took the first flight to Angel Island to see that Matilda was well.

"I'm fine Stu, but I can not find Mighty and Ray, I have not seen them since yesterday and I'm worried that something happened to them, I've tried to communicate with them, but they do not answer me."

Stu did not like to see Matilda sad so he kissed her on the lips to reassure her, then told her in a low voice "I'll help you find them, they can not be far away."

He took her hand and together they began searching everywhere in the crowd for the black armadillo with the red breastplate and the yellow flying squirrel.

...

Meanwhile in the Anti Mobius were Miles, Patch, Boomer and Princess Alicia talking about what they had seen when Scourge had momentarily returned to search for the rest of his new team.

"I'm sure he's planning something big, but as I did, my research has nothing to do with the Mobius Prime," said Miles.

"Then, where will he have gone? If what he has always tried is to seize that universe," said Boomer.

"It's a good question, I made some inquiries and found out that he is in the Light Mobius universe," said Miles.

"I've never heard of that universe," said Alicia.

"I have heard of that universe, that universe followed a timeline similar to that of the Mobius Prime, but that universe, unlike others, exists in a future timeline, instead of being the year 3237 as it is here or in other universes, it is the year 3268. So there is 31 years in the future "said Patch.

"And why would he want to conquer that universe?" Alicia asked.

"I have no idea, but we can not stay behind," said Boomer.

"It's true, and luckily we kept several of these when we last went to the Mobius Prime" he said holding a large gold ring in his hands.


End file.
